Heroes and Villains
by Kondoru
Summary: "You either die the Villain or live to see yourself become the Hero." ...Or is it the other way around? Darth Vader isnt sure what he is anymore...One thing is certain, both Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa have their own ideas on this; ideas which do not always match. This is a Vader lives! fic...For now.
1. Chapter 1

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

This is a Vader Lives! Fic. I have read several fics about the redemption of Darth Vader, few of them satisfying. I believe saving him would be as long and a painful road as him falling to the Dark Side...If he can be saved.

And certain people do not want to see him saved at all.

Chapter One; In Which Darth Vader is Gibbeted.

Captain Hemmel looked around himself. He looked uneasily at his fellow Stormtroopers. He looked at the crowds of idle curious. He looked at the bright cityscape of Coruscant; capital of the Empire.

Which was now undergoing a slight political reshuffle.

The Emperor was now dead, and the esteemed leader of the Rebellion, Princess Leia Organa had declared Herself the honorary temporary de facto leader of the Empire.

(Whatever that was.) The 501st were now working for her, which at the moment meant keeping to barracks and not under her feet.

All except the Captain and his handpicked squad who were doing sentry duty.

He then looked at the item he and his squad had been ordered by this red haired young tyke to guard.

Things were not going well for a certain ex-Sith.

Darth Vader, the Emperors Fist, had not done at all well in the upheaval. At least, he had been courteously allocated a new job. His new role was of Dire Warning To Those Who Would Defy The Princess.

He was currently hanging in chains from a gibbet outside the Imperial Palace.

This gibbet was the final resting place of many a traitor to the Empire. That Darth Vader was still alive was a delicious truth, since he could now enjoy the irony of his fate.

He had been dangling now for nearly four days. Seemingly lifeless except for his breathing and a few words.

Every so often Princess Leia would come out and admire her handiwork. "Still alive, Vader?" she would ask.

"Good morning, Princess" He would reply.

"It's afternoon," she would reply, "your sanity's slipping." She would tell him.

"Do you want me to pledge my allegiance to you today?" He would ask with extreme politeness.

"That's very noble of you, you Hutt spawned walking junk heap, but I'm sorry I do not require your services." She replied. "Anyhow, you are doing just fine strung up."

"I'm so happy to be of service." Darth Vader never begged, he never pleaded for anything. By now he should be dying of thirst, at least. (Was there even a man underneath the suit?) "Don't you like me?"

"I would like you much better if you vomited in your mask."

At that she would leave; smugness in every step.

Captain Hemmel had a good scan around again.

He came to a decision.

Unslinging his canteen he stepped up to the Gibbet. But how to get it into his limp charge?

He held out the canteen. "I have water." He announced, "can you tell me how you drink? You do need to drink, don't you?"

"Captain..." the word came out with a sigh. "I cannot see very well...it is Captain Hemmel is it? I remember your voice."

Of course he would.

"Did I ever issue you an order?"

"Sir!"

"My mind is...Unreliable...I told the 501st that in future they would take orders from Leia Organa...Yes?"

Captain Hemmel was weeping underneath his helmet.

Darth Vader gave a shudder. "I distinctly remember this." He gave a big sigh under the grim mask. "She told you to guard me."

"Yes, Master."

"Did she say anything about giving me water or nutrients?" He paused menacingly, "I may of course be mistaken, can you remember what she said?"

Captain Hemmel was really in for it now. "Something like `Hang that heap of junk in chains outside the Imperial palace gates, and guard him; see that he is given no succour by his sympathisers.` she said."

"I remember now." Darth Vader agreed. "I want you to remember such terms as `heap of junk`, `succour`, `none of that` and `possible sympathisers`? Please do not tell me you are a sympathiser?"

Captain Hemmel didn't rise to that.

"Can I humbly request as a prisoner that my guards listen to their superiors?" He paused, clearly exhausted, "It is a very poor thing when guards reinterpret orders. I would not have stood for it when I was in charge."

There was a hint of pressure around Captain Hemmels neck (or was he imagining things?)

But nothing more happened.

Princess General Leia wrapped her cloak more firmly around her. (Not General Princess, which would have sounded silly.) Time for her daily prisoner inspection.

Darth Vader never rose to the jibes of his daughter. Except once.

She strode down the steps trailed by her smirking guard (an untidy mix of Rebels and 501st.)

"I hope you are not getting into any mischief?" she asked Darth Vader.

"I was not," protested the captive Sith. "I was contemplating my role within the Galaxy, which is to hang here and remind the Empire of Your Greatness."

In reply to that she gave him a little push, so that he swung back and forth.

"Also I was telling Captain Hemmel here about war crimes."

"He was my lady." The Captain agreed with improper swiftness.

"What did I say?" Darth Vader prompted.

"Um, that war crimes trials are customarily conducted by the WINNER, that is, not us Imperials." Hemmel said.

Darth Vader gave a nod. "And that `only obeying orders` is not considered a valid defence. This means me...And everyone else."

"Don't worry, my lord, I am issuing pardons to all of the 501st." Leia said sweetly.

"And may they serve you as well as they ever did me."

Captain Hemmel pointed to his charge. "He's an honorary member of the 501st."

Darth Vader would have face palmed if he had been able.

Princess Leia had to smile. "What does he do?"

You could hear the smile in Captain Hemmels voice "He's our mascot, Princess. Seeing as he doesn't move around much." He gestured to his squad "Isn't that true?"

His squad all nodded their agreement.

Leia put on a thoughtful look. "That's nice, boys...Would you be so kind as to lend him as a figurehead for my new Super Star Destroyer?"

Mentally Darth Vader was cursing the ingenuity of Captain Hemmel.

Luckily this encounter had no unfortunate results.

Luke Skywalker came and visited his father every day. He was deeply disturbed as to Leia's harsh treatment of her nemesis. He hoped this was just a phase, when his twin found that their mutual sire wasn't going to rise to her bullying tactics, she would lose interest.

Everything was as it had been the previous day. The chained and dangling Dark Lord, and his Stormtroopers who guarded him…But from what?

Darth Vader whimpered in the first sign of suffering he had given since he was strung up, several days before.

"Luke...I'm not your father." He said.

"But..." strangled Luke.

"I'm not worthy to be yours or anyone else's father. I'm a disgrace to you, to your sister and I have dishonoured all Jedi." He snarled in self-loathing. "Leia's quite right to string me up like this."

"You saved me...And in return you almost died." Luke sobbed. "This is pretty poor payment for saving my life."

Darth Vader would have shrugged if his bonds had allowed him to. "Political upheaval, Commander Skywalker," he said. "Sadly it also affects the economy." Darth Vader paused. "Rampant inflation. Currently it stands at a Super Star Destroyer for a drink of water...The entire 501st Legion for some of my nutrient drip...Coruscant, the wealthiest planet in the Empire for the privilege of being hung upright...And half the galaxy for the right to a trial."

Luke shook his head in sadness.

"That is what I have been reduced to." He paused. "I want you to publically disown me."

"No!" Luke took a step back in shock. "After all the years I have spent waiting for you!"

Darth Vader grunted in disgust. "You waited for Anakin Skywalker…Did you not?" He gave a rictus grin under his mask. "I doubt very much you wasted your time waiting for the Dark Lord." He nodded to himself. "I want you to disown me…Before the public confuse you with me and my crimes."

"No! I have you now and I won't let go!"

"And it was me who always got those lectures on Non-attachment?"

The next day his father was pensive…And silent.

Luke waited for him to start.

"So what do they intend doing with me?" Vader asked finally.

Luke gave a shrug. "I don't know yet." he sighed "I don't like to see you hung up like a trophy."

Darth Vader sighed. "I'm not anything other than your general's trophy now; my cybernetics are wrecked and I cannot move. I'm a useless, broken thing."

"This is so unfair! You should be treated like any other defector!"

"I'm not any other defector." His father reminded him. "My crimes are so terrible it's not like I can just walk away from them."

"There!" Leia gestured grandly. "He's all yours."

A stranger stepped from behind the Princess General, she was a distinctive turquoise skinned Twi'lek, with a huge predatory smile on her face. "Good afternoon, my lord." She smirked.

This was Etsi Yanadai, a currently popular talk show hostess. Darth Vaders heart sank. "And what are you up to now?" he asked. This notorious celebrity would have rare sport with him. (As she did with all who encountered her.)

"I'm here to speak to you about current affairs…Seeing as you are uniquely placed to assess them." The scoundrel opened.

"Oh."

"Behave yourself you kriffing bastard, and no swearing in Huttese in front of the holos." Leia warned sternly.

"Echuta!" Darth Vader said boredly.

In reply Leia gave him a massive shove that sent him swinging back and forth, chain groaning.

Captain Hemmel stepped forwards and silently stopped the unwanted pendulum motion of the 501sts mascot. Miss Etsi laughed mirthlessly.

Darth Vader knew when he was defeated. "Where do we start?" He said in bemusement. "The problematic relationship of me and my daughter?"

"I was wondering if you had to say anything about the Princess Generals policies."

"Regarding me?" He paused "Or something more general?" Darth Vader shook his head. "She's a bossy young lady who has been involved in politics since before she was potty trained."

Etsi had to smile. "Is that true?"

"Oh, yes, like her mother, Leia is a thoroughly political animal…A Nexu, possibly. One who jumps on her prey and shakes it to death." He gestured with his one remaining hand. "I have always tried to avoid politics…Yes, I know that might be a strange statement from the Emperors Fist…I have never had a policy of my own beyond doing his will." He told her firmly. "I was simply the man who did his will."

The young Twi'lek was a little disappointed at that. "Is that all?"

He gave a raspy sigh. "I offered my expertise in enforcing to the Princess…And she told me she did not require my services." He shuddered. "Leia is such a hard as nails bitch that she doesn't need the likes of me to bully for her." Vader sighed. "She then kicked me in the unmentionables. I have well armoured unmentionables, but her kick hurt."

Even Captain Hemmel laughed at that. Darth Vader smiled under his hame. He had broken the ice.

"So…Now I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"I'm happy to have the Emperor out of my head, I am happy to be free of the Dark Side, I'm happy my 501st are being looked after." He nodded slowly. "I'm really doing very well of late."

"Are you?" She asked.

"In my life I have suffered so horribly that I have to cherish the few crumbs of goodness fate may dole out to me. And I have a son…"

"Luke Skywalker is your son?"

"He is the son I do not deserve. He comes and visits me every day, -not to poke and taunt, like the Princess, but to reassure me. He holds my hand." He sighed, "I cannot feel it, my cybernetics were fried in the battle on the second death star, and they are just inert lumps of metal now. But I appreciate the kindness." He shook his head. "My sons become a Jedi," and there was wonder in Darth Vaders voice. "He's following in Anakin Skywalkers footsteps, and will now devote his life to peace and justice. A father could not want better."

"And your daughter?"

Darth Vader gave his gruffing laugh. "My daughter, who I never like to speak of, is indeed the person who takes after me…and not her mother."

"Your Princess is putting you on trial."

"So it's been decided then? Ah well. Just as I was getting used to the view." He sniffed. "I hope she isn't going to waste too much of the taxpayers money on me."

"Do you think you deserve a trial?" Etsi asked.

"Oh ho! Deserve a trial! I am the Emperors Palpatine's enforcer! When he orders me to make an example, I go out! I blow things up! I destroy! I kill all before me!" Darth Vader paused, pleased at his outburst. "I don't fuss over legalities!" He was silent for a minute. "Now…Do you think `I` deserve a trial? My crimes are heinous and plain for all to see."

Etsi shook her head sadly. "Do you believe that this trial will be fair?"

Darth Vader shook his head. "How could anyone be objective about me? I'm a Sith…Even to overlook my acts…Which I will admit have been awful. The Emperor made me into a monster." He paused. "I'm afraid that due to centuries of Jedi propaganda, the Sith have a bad name."

"So you have doubts as to the legal process."

"I have no doubts as to the legal process…I have doubts about the sentients of the Galaxy. Let me give you a simple demonstration." He looked from Etsi to Captain Hemmel, a dire plan forming in his mind. "Lady…Why don't you take a blaster off of the guards. Hemmel, will you kindly lend Miss Yanadai yours?"

Captain Hemmel stepped forwards. He handed his blaster to a reluctant Etsi. "Safety's here" he pointed it out. "Triggers here."

"There!" Darth Vader said triumphantly. "I am heavily armoured. My breathing apparatus is my vulnerable spot. There, under my chin. One point blank shot will destroy it…Even if the blast doesn't penetrate my mask and into my brain. Go on."

Etsi Yanadai for once in her garrulous career was lost for words.

"Go on. It's not like anyone will take legal action…Except perhaps to reward you for disposing of a nasty piece of rubbish." Darth Vader paused. "How does it feel to have the Galaxy's most notorious criminal at your complete and utter mercy?" He flexed under his bonds. "Feels good doesn't it?"

She whimpered.

"Power. That is what every living being craves. Power…And power over living beings. Can you think how I feel? I was born a slave. That was the start of my life. The first thing I learned was in the Galaxy there were only two types of beings. Can you guess what they are?"

"Slaves and Masters?" offered Etsi, hands shaking. She thumbed the safety back on.

"Yes, and do you know what I am?" He laughed grimly. "I was never the Master. I gained the power of the Force. I became the Emperors Fist…And yet I knew that if I ever displeased him…I would die. Often, I was stripped of my armour and beaten just to teach me my position in life. That is the Dark side, you have everything stripped of you, to teach you your desserts." He paused. "I lost my mother, my home, my friends, my lightsabre, my wife and children, my good health…I have lived in this suit now for over twenty years…Years that by rights I should not have. I had my name taken."

"What was your name?" Etsi felt suddenly very sorry for her victim.

Darth Vader shook his head. "The name of a man who was so above me that he would not lower himself to spurn me in the face. A man so great that I cannot even think of him, lest I remember how shameful I have become. He was the greatest Jedi to ever live. I am not him. Do not sully his memory by telling him what he has become." He snarled angrily "He would rather die than fall to the Dark Side as I have!"

"Tell me!" She brandished the blaster.

"Ask Luke Skywalker!" Was Darth Vaders reply. "So you don't want to kill me?"

She handed the blaster back to Captain Hemmel. "I'm not you."

"No. I hope you are a better person than me." Darth Vader showed no emotion over his close brush with oblivion. "I hope you remember the day you had the Dark Lord in your power…And let him live." He twitched. "Trial? I hope Leia enjoys herself with it. Me, I'm happy to remain here, watching the crowds."

This morning it was just not Luke, but Admiral Akbar and Mon Mothma…Two individuals who had been conspicuous by their absence these last days.

Luke took one look at his father. He said nothing, but his face was very grim.

The two Alliance leaders stepped forwards. "You are Darth Vader, the Lord of the Sith?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I hope there's been no mistake." Vader growled.

"Don't play the fool with us!" Mon Mothma gave him a shove.

"Could be anyone under the mask" Darth Vader said sadly. "Why, it might be someone you know, my Lady, someone like the `Hero With No Fear`" He laughed at the very idea of the Poster boy of the Jedi being under his mask.

Both of them knew each other from the Clone Wars.

"We will see." Growled the Senator. She turned to Akbar.

Admiral Akbar brought a flimsy out from under his arm. He unrolled it. "Darth Vader, the amount of serious crimes you have committed is beyond the belief of decent sentients everywhere. If we were to try you for them all, we would be here for the next several hundred years." He paused. "We are being unusually lenient and charging you with just one."

Darth Vader sighed. "I hope you have the decency to charge me with something worthwhile?"

The Admiral nodded. "Crimes Against Civilisation."

"Thank you! I was hoping for something worthy of my considerable talents!" The Dark Lord replied with grim pride.

"Don't act the ass, father." Luke folded his arms. He looked both satisfied and sad.

"And should I be found guilty…What is the penalty?" Darth Vader asked unhelpfully.

"We are working out something." Mon Mothma said, equally unhelpfully.

"I do want to know. I'm sure your worthy sister is sitting up all night plotting a dire fate for me, yes?"

Luke stomped off.

Mon Mothma looked sad. "I'm afraid the death penalty is definitely an option."

"Please don't patronise me by saying that!" Growled her victim. "I know you want to see me meet a sticky end!"

The Admiral lowered his pink head and blinked. "We won't talk you to death, I promise."

"It will be quick." Mon Mothma added. "We are not cruel."

Darth Vader nodded. "I plead guilty."

"Very well. Thank you for being co-operative." Akbar smiled all over his shiny face.


	2. Chapter 2

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Two; In which Leia has Big plans for her Father.

Things had improved for Darth Vader. Just a bit. No longer was he hung up as Princess General Leia's war trophy, he was now housed in a cell in the lowest level of the Imperial Palace. (Now designated as The Alliance Gang Hut.)

In spite of his immobility he was still chained. He was missing his interesting view as well.

"Cheer up!" Hemmel had said when he came in bearing a big basket. "I have water and vitapaste."

"Thank You." Said his victim. Darth Vader hated vitapaste.

Hemmel busied himself tending to his ex-master, replacing his power cells, plugging new tubes of water and vitapaste into the slots in his chest plate. "Hold steady" He gently turned over Darth Vader and renewed the waste pouches in his back armour. (Darth Vaders anatomy was nothing but surprising.) "My! This is concentrated looking."

"Too many trips round recycling." Grunted Vader. His HUD had been warning him about that part of his system two days running.

"How long can you live on the suit?" Asked Hemmel.

"It's never been tested fully." Vader replied gruffly. "Depends on many factors." He added.

"Never mind; you have enough to drink now." Captain Hemmel said thoughtfully. He righted his unfortunate charge, and exited the cell.

He had left the basket behind, with its contents of vitapaste packets, both empty and full. The Sith Lord wondered if Hemmel was being unduly influenced by his new found friends, -this was most untidy.

Still…

Darth Vader pursed his lips, he began tweaking around the packets using his telekinesis. Such exercises often occupied him when pensive; they helped calm him down.

Several hours passed in this absorbing activity. He was feeling a lot better now.

The door clanged to. Darth Vader was treated to the sight of the Royal Bovver boots.

Uh oh.

"Put that down." Snarled Leia.

Darth Vader dropped the packet. "Princess?" he opened innocently.

Princess General Leia bent down to look at her prisoner. Her face was grim.

"Come to gloat?" Darth Vader said sadly. He knew this was not going to be a productive interrogation session. (Hadn't he already given the Alliance all the intel he knew?)

"Yes, I'm gloating." She gave a not nice smile. "I've got lots to gloat over."

"Huh!"

"The term Ysalmiri mean anything to you?" Leia paused. "I've managed to locate some Ysalmiri." She looked as smug as a Tooka cat who has taken over the Dairy.

Ysalmiri.

Kriff.

Darth Vader went pale under his mask.

She smiled. "I see you recognise the term. It's costing the Alliance a lot of money but it's worth it to see you broken for good."

"Please..." It was fortunate that his vocabuliser had no way of showing emotion.

This was his one big fear. To have the Force taken from him.

"Don't beg for mercy...I never begged for mercy from `you` did I? Twice you tortured me...And I defied you."

Darth Vader wanted to remind her about Grand Moff Tarkin's success. He decided that wasn't a good idea. "You're just as evil as Palpatine! You take everything from me!"

Leia gave a dreadful grin. "That's the idea!"

"Can I negotiate? The Force...Or my limbs back?" Darth Vader was shaking inside his armour.

Leia waved a hand. "No, you get nothing. Except your just desserts"

* * *

Han sat down next to his shaggy coated companion. "Leia is so smug today."

Chewbacca nodded. "I think she has won some victory over Darth Vader."

Han shook his head sadly. "The man is as unbreakable as the durasteel he is made from….If he had not shared so many Imperial secrets…I doubt Leia would be able to prise them from him…Not without using methods that the Alliance…Might not agree with."

"At least we have the 501st now…And the Executor." His first mate reminded him.

They both knew that Leia was itching to do something extreme to her ebon armoured nemesis.

* * *

The day before the trial Luke visited.

"I suppose they won't allow me to see you again?" Luke was pensive.

Vader shook his head. "I doubt it." He said sadly "just remember I love you. That's all you need to know."

"A lot of the council are on yours or at least my side, they won't stand for such ill treatment."

"Softies"

Luke sighed. "That's a harsh thing to say. I want...Everyone wants...And yes, that includes my sister! To turn over a new leaf."

"Leia doesn't like me." Vader said flatly. "She doesn't see her father when she looks at my admittedly unappealing form. She sees the monster who tortured her and held her while Tarkin blew up her planet."

"Are you that person?"

"Yes I am!"

"And am I my sister?" Luke said miserably.

"You have Padme's temperament and my looks...Unfortunately Leia has Padme's looks...And my temperament."

Luke was angry. "After all they did to you...And you still have helped them...And now this. I won't allow for it."

"I don't see you running the Rebellion." Darth Vader said spitefully. "That's Leia job."

"I want to see you treated with a bit more sympathy." Luke said, sniffling. "I'm proposing that you be permitted tools and materials to fix your limbs though telekinesis." He smiled idealistically "you can do that, can't you?"

"That's a nice idea but I'm afraid me regaining my mobility will cause security to have a connuption fit. " Darth Vader snarled. "It's only because I am a basket case that I haven't been turbolasered into a smear on the floor."

"That's a good way of putting it." Luke gave a mirthless laugh.

"Have you heard about Ysalmiri?" Darth Vader opened.

"What's that?" It was obvious Luke had not.

"A Ysalmiri is a little furry animal, runs free when young, as adults they are sessile on a Olbio tree…Only occur on Myrkr, and because of their habits, terribly hard to keep in captivity." Darth Vader gave his grunting laugh. "Bit like a Sith Lord really. And it's a good thing. Know why?"

Luke shook his head in confusion. "You fear them. Why?"

"They block the Force." Darth Vaders face was grim. "The Ysalmiri's predators hunt using the Force."

"Can they do that?" Luke was horrified. "What about your rights?"

"Yes they can and Leia will tell everyone it's in the public interest. I have no rights."

"You do." Protested his son. "I will get you a lawyer."

"Try telling that to the person who has spent the last ten days hung in chains! And the person who is going to get a vital part of him forcibly removed!" Darth Vader paused. "What Lawyer would want to deal with me anyway?"

"But taking away the Force…I have only used it for the past five years of my life…It is now so much a part of me." Luke moaned. "To lose it would be like losing a sense…Or a limb."

"Please don't remind me." The Dark Lord said sorrowfully. "I would much rather die than suffer `that`" He snarled. "Remember I am more dependent on the Force than most people. However it won't be long."

"No!" It had come to this; had it?

"I'm sorry, my son, this trial is `not` going to end with me being shipped off to a nice cosy maximum security jail like the Shard in order to enjoy lots of free time to meditate and polish my tarnished soul…It's going to end up with me dead."

Luke wailed.

"I don't mind dying." Darth Vader said slowly.

Luke was upset, as he always was when his father brought up the subject of death. "We have had this conversation before. I want you to live. Being dead." He sniffed, "I have seen too many dead."

"Leia wants me to suffer." He sighed. "As I will do when my new `therapy animal` arrives."

"After all you have been through...You're still a decent man."

Darth Vader curled his lip "I'm sorry. I'm not a good man at all."

"You saved me!" Luke protested.

"Yes, for selfish reasons..."

* * *

The next morning the Ysalmiri was delivered. Luke was still in bed, having spent much of the night in speaking to Miss Yanadai. Scamp as the girl was, she did take an interest in sentient rights.

He felt his father's sullen presence snuffed out like a candle.

"Is this what it is like to lose a father?" He asked Artoo.

* * *

Leia, for all she might deny it, had a Force connection with her sire too. She also felt the Ysalmiri arrive.

She did not feel sad at her father's absence. Instead she felt very pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Three; In which Darth Vader learns all about Kangaroos.

The trial of the millennia took place in the great hall of the Imperial palace. The hall had been re arranged as a courtroom, with a judges comfy seat, (they would be occupying it for a long time.) witness box and a bleak spotlighted area for the accused.

Mon Mothma was acting as judge. Since Leia had vested interests. Leia sat off to one side, Luke next to her. She was glad for once not being in charge…And secretly annoyed at all the fuss and bother. Darth Vader would thoroughly enjoy being the centre of attention.

The hall was packed, and there had been some unseemly fights when it was discovered that just not anyone could get in. Still, the media was there…It was going to be interesting.

But hopefully not too interesting.

Mon Mothma settled in her seat. She had long been involved in politics, trying to be the diplomatic counter to the Rebellions warriors…Now it seemed she was a judge.

"We are gathered here today to see justice done…As far as it can be done in this case." She opened. "No one is to heckle, throw things or generally act like an idiot, -right?" She frowned. "Darth Vader has spoken to me and Admiral Akbar…He has pleaded guilty to our charge of Crimes Against Civilisation."

There were a few laughs and boos at that. Mon Mothma raised a hand. "He is guilty and does not deny it…But of what? What does it truly mean to be an enemy of all that is decent? This is what we will examine during this trial." She rubbed her auburn hair, "And then we must agree on a punishment of sufficient gravity, a punishment so harsh, that it will deter any being of committing this crime ever again." She looked grim in her white dress against the blood red of the imperial drapes. "Darth Vader, who has terrorised the Galaxy for over two decades, the destroyer of the Jedi Order…This is where his path ends." She called off to the side "Bring in the accused!"

This had been the moment many were waiting for, the entrance of the prisoner. (Few were interested in Lady Mothma, pretty as she was.)

Chewbacca, being the strongest there, carried Darth Vader in. He had wanted to drag him in by a leg, but Han had gently reminded him that Luke wouldn't like that and anyway the polished granite floor would get scratched. He did dump his cargo down with an undignified thump, however. After viewing the Dark Lord with a critical eye, he swiftly flipped him on his back and arranged his flopping limbs with a bit more dignity.

"And you are?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I'm Darth Vader." That person replied humbly.

"You could be anyone under the mask. Can you please remove it?" Mon Mothma requested politely. "Or consent for another to remove it so we can all get a good look at you?"

Luke Skywalker stood up. "To remove his mask will kill him." Luke said flatly. "He's dependent upon it for breathing. I've downloaded his medical reports to all your datapads."

"Very well." replied Mon Mothma with just a hint of distaste.

"Oh, it's not like we want to see his ugly mug." Leia sneered. "Your mask is now your face." She gave an ugly laugh. "Isn't that what happens when you let a mask take over your person? One day it will be in command and you will never remove it ever again."

Mon Mothma clapped her hands. "Does all present here agree that this being is the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader?" She asked.

All shouted their assent.

"Very well, let us begin." Mon Mothma picked up the uppermost of a stack of bulging flimsy files. "Here we have a list of your crimes." She began. "I will read them out and you plead guilt or innocence."

"I understand, my Lady." Darth Vader said "must we go through them all? I am guilty of all you claim."

Mon Mothma gave a smile "I think we all need to be reminded of the depths of depravity you inhabit, Darth Vader…As you do too." She picked up the first flimsy "Darth Vader, you are charged with the murder of Shaak Ti, Jedi Master…Do you plead guilty?"

"I do."

And so it continued. The crimes continued thick and fast, seemingly at random. They ranged from simple murder, to the destruction of settlements, and the massacre of their inhabitants, to arresting innocent citizens (Though how innocent was not discussed.) To torture of prisoners, to unprovoked military action, to the abduction of Force sensitive younglings. Indeed, some of the names read out were of very young children.

Darth Vader pleaded guilty to each and every one of the charges.

It took nine days to read out the charges. Finally Mon Mothma handed the last file to her aide. She looked about the hall with a grey face. "Now the Galaxy knows the true extent of your evil, is there anything we might have missed?

The mask hissed, as it had done without pause during this ordeal, "I murdered my wife." Darth Vader managed to get self-loathing into his toneless voice. "Can I please be charged with that?"

"Who was your wife?"

"Padme Amidala."

Mon Mothma had concealed her feelings all week. "She was a friend of mine! How dare you! And you were married to her? What did a woman like her, a girl who devoted all of her life to public service and the good of society as a whole, see in a worthless monster like you?"

Darth Vader nodded. "I wasn't always this wretch, I assure you. She would not love me now, indeed, you are correct, my Lady, I am everything she fought against." He sighed "Such is my fate, to become her enemy…"

Mon Mothma scowled in her first real display of emotion after all the atrocities she had read out all week. "Do you agree you have free will?" The senator's voice was grim.

"Yes." Darth Vader said.

"And you do know the difference between Right and Wrong?" She added.

"I do."

Mon Mothma drew herself up to her full height. "Do you plead guilty to all these offences?"

"Yes, I plead guilty."

She nodded with satisfaction. "Then I charge, Darth Vader, Ex Jedi Master, the Dark Lord of the Sith with Crimes Against Civilisation. Guilty!"

The courtroom erupted in cheers. But it was uncertain who they were for; Mon Mothma, the twins, the Heroes of the Rebellion, or their helpless victim.

Court was adjourned for the day, so everyone could go partying.

* * *

Late that night, Mon Mothma visited the condemned. Since she was his Judge, she was allowed access to the prisoner at any time.

The Imperial guard outside the door shut down the energy shield and Mon Mothma stepped through.

Darth Vader was still on the floor, and as far as she could tell from the security cam records had not moved. Idly she wondered if she had disturbed his slumber.

"Did I wake you?" she asked sadly.

"I wasn't sleeping." He said. "I don't sleep much. Since I was put into this horrible armour I have known little rest."

"That's sad." Mon Mothma agreed.

"When I sleep, I have a whole, healthy body, I have friends, I have Padme, I have my honour and good name, I can feel the rain on my skin and sun on my face." He gave a laugh "I am free!" Darth Vader added. "…Then I wake up…To this."

Both knew it was not being in Alliance custody he was talking about.

"Sleep is the friend of the oppressed, you may be a slave, a prisoner, trapped in a crippled body, and suffering no end of trouble by day…When you sleep you have relief." Darth Vader continued. "But for me, to be reminded of these things…Even my happy dreams are now nightmares…And the nightmares of the Dark Side…There is nothing good about the Dark Side…Fear…Anger…Hatred…That's just the beginning." He paused. "But I assume you are not here to listen to the ravings of the condemned?"

Mon Mothma shrugged. "Maybe I am?" she said. "Luke believes you have good in you."

Darth Vader gave a laugh. "Don't listen to my son too much. He's a tad idealistic."

"And I am too…And so must you be, serving the Emperor all these years."

Darth Vader nodded. "It's going well?"

"We had a big party." Mon Mothma said.

"Was it a good party?" He asked hopefully. "Don't worry about not inviting me. I hate parties. I don't eat, I don't drink alcohol. I am the ultimate Party Pooper."

"Well, that's one crime you weren't charged with." She gave a laugh, "do you want it taken into consideration?"

"Yes please!" Darth Vader gruffed.

She sat down wearily on the bunk. "Tomorrow we decide upon a penalty."

"I thought it's already been decided. If not by you, by everyone else." Darth Vader tilted his head.

Mon Mothma shook her head, "This crime is only just on the Alliances legal books. No precedent. I'm going to condemn a man to death." She said to the air, as if that person was not in the room with her. "Do you know how that feels?"

Darth Vader shook his head. "No. "He said. "I've killed many times."

"It's different to that. I myself have never fought or killed." Mon Mothma added. "I trained as a fighter pilot once…But I have never flown in battle."

"I agree…It's more impersonal. " He paused. "Killing should be a personal thing. As a Jedi I carried a lightsabre, -we fight up close." Darth Vader said. "That is one of the reasons I disagreed with the Death Star."

"Did you?" This was news to Mon Mothma.

"Yes. I thought it was a ridiculous waste of money to build. Also time! Twenty years! And the waste of lives!"

Mon Mothma went pale. "Intel told us there were over one million individuals on that ship. Not all were military either."

Darth Vader nodded. "All wiped out as if they had never existed in a second by my son. Luke Skywalker, the Hero of the Rebellion." He traced a circle with his remaining hand. "Now, I think you know why Luke is so keen to save me. By rights he should never have pulled me off of the Second Death Star…"

"Luke is an idealist…As is our Princess."

"Who wants to turn me inside out slowly." The Dark Lord added.

Mon Mothma had to laugh mirthlessly. "What a gruesome mental image."

"I would look wonderful inside out." Darth Vader agreed. "Flesh outside and cybernetics inside…"

"Yes, it might improve you…" she looked sad. "I'm going to condemn a man to death. I will be praised for my bravery," she gave a little laugh, "I may receive senitientarian awards for doing it…Isn't that frightening?"

Her prisoner shook his head slowly. "I killed my Master…In Sith law that means I have the right to take his place…Instead I chose to return to the Light Side and surrendered to my son…Who I fought to save."

Mon Mothma was sad. "One good deed does not wipe out many bad deeds."

"No. It does not." Darth Vader agreed. "Did I ever tell you about Anakin Skywalker?"

"No."

"You met him several times." Vader prompted.

She nodded, "it was a long time ago. He was said to be the greatest Jedi of all…But he was so young…I don't think he came into his full potential…And he never got the chance."

Darth Vader shook his head sadly. "No, I didn't let him."

Mon Mothma said nothing.

"Now he would have killed me without argument, as he did Count Dooku." Darth Vader said grimly.

"He did?"

"There was always a darkness in that one's soul." The Sith said slowly. "When you become a Sith, you revoke all ties you may have previously had. In doing so, you receive a new name." He said slowly. "Names are important. Before I was Darth Vader…I was called Anakin Skywalker."

"I see." Mon Mothma was silent.

"What penalty is there for the crime of betraying your younger self? Anakin Skywalker would have hated Darth Vader, would have fought against him." He shivered, making his chains clink. "You are perfectly right, my crimes are as extraordinary as they are horrible."

Mon Mothma shrugged. "Most of the Empire military are being sent to re-education centres. They need to learn how to live as civilians." She added thoughtfully. "Few of them remember civvy life."

"I suppose that's a soft way of saying jail?"

"No, not at all. The places are institutionalised, yes, but the inhabitants are free to come and go as they please."

Darth Vader sighed. "Thank you for looking after all my troops. I may be a Dark Lord but I do care about them."

"I'd like to see you sent to a similar place. You have many skills that we could use, -and you have proven willing to co-operate with us." She gave a grim smile. "I think you are beginning to reform. Isn't that what justice is all about? Seeing that wrongdoers admit the evil of their ways and help them to become better people?"

"The Princess Leia Home for Unemployed Dark Lords in Need of Love and Understanding? I don't think there is such a place." Darth Vader had to laugh. "You are an idealist…Unfortunately everyone else thinks Justice equals Revenge."

"We will set one up for you. Clearly there is a need for such an establishment."

"Nice idea; but what about all the good citizens here who want to see me dead?"

The senator had no answer to that.


	4. Chapter 4

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Four; In which Luke Skywalker proposes and Leia Organa disposes.

The next day was the sentencing of the accused. The hall was packed to bursting point. All wanted to hear Mon Mothma's final verdict.

Darth Vader had been relieved from his comfortable but casual position on the floor at Mon Mothma's dainty feet. This time he was chained to a pillar, arms above head, and thoroughly miserable, as that position was one that strained his cybernetics badly. He never raised his arms above his head if he could help it, relying on his great height as an advantage in combat.

"Now, what to do with you?" The Senator gestured at her sad victim.

"I propose using him for lightsabre practice." Leia said helpfully.

Mon Mothma was silent. She paced up and down the podium for a minute.

"We are dealing with an extraordinary man here…One who has committed extraordinary crimes." She announced. "Crimes for which there is little precedent…Except in the darker eras of history."

"He has committed crimes against the Force." Luke added.

"And how would the Jedi Order have dealt with a Sith lord?" Asked Admiral Akbar curiously.

Luke had spent much time reading through Palpatine's records of the Jedi order. "I don't like to talk about that." He said sadly.

Mon Mothma turned to the accused. "So, Vader" she said grimly. "You have pleaded guilty to each and every crime we have accused you of…What have you to say for yourself?"

Darth Vader was silent for a long minute, the great helm tracked back and forth, clearly assessing the mood of the crowd. "Very well, cut off my limbs, to teach me humility, feed me to the fire, so I can experience true radiance, and sear my lungs, so I will no longer belong to humanity, and thus must exist as an alien instead. Enslave me, as I was born a slave and that is all I am fit for. Take away my good name, so I cannot recognise myself, put me in a mask, to show the galaxy my shame. Torture me continually, so I understand the pain of my victims, kill my family, so I finally learn the doctrine of non-attachment. Drive away my Padawan, so my heart is broken. Keep me in isolation, so I can explore the Dark side."

Darth Vader paused. The Hall was silent. "I don't think there is anything you can do to me." He said triumphantly, "it has already all been done."

Luke turned to the crowd. "Maybe it's time for forgiveness? Instead of simply punishing my father…Maybe we can teach him to become a better person?"

"I am willing to learn from you, my son. Even if the lessons are harsh."

Luke smiled. "There will be no Besh trees in my Jedi Academy. (1) Only understanding and love."

"A school without a whip?" Darth Vader asked. "But what if the pupils are like me…Bad?"

"They will be helped to reform…And given detention, of course." Luke scratched his cybernetic hand in reflex "I'm sure the governor of the Shard will permit me to give you lessons by holo."

There were a few laughs at this.

"And that leads onto the subject of custody." Mon Mothma shook her head sadly. "Imprisonment? He's already been a prisoner in a life support unit for over twenty years. Anyhow, I don't know how we can imprison someone who is a known Force user. Too much of a security risk."

"What about the Ysalmiri?" Asked General Rieekan, who had been instrumental in the acquisition of these rare beasts.

Leia shook her head sadly. "We can only keep them alive for a limited period, so we would need to constantly collect new…The supply of Ysalmiri is limited and I for one do not want to rely on them."

"Something painful? Our cyberneticists have checked twice. He has no pain management systems on him." Mon Mothma shook her head. "Darth Vader is in a lot of pain."

"The Emperor said I was to channel my rage and agony into the Dark Side." Darth Vader said sadly. "Thank you for relieving my misery. The burning of Mustapha has been my constant companion." He tilted his head in a sneer, "for those of you who have ever thought I should burn in hell...I already do."

"Brainwashing?" She looked about her. "We don't do that here. And you already regret your crimes."

Luke nodded. "And this is why I am reluctant to follow Jedi teachings on dealing with Sith…They would have been brainwashed into reforming their ways," he said sadly, "even in some cases involving a memory wipe. I do not like to tamper with the computers of Droids, let alone the minds of living beings. I believe that the Light Side should be chosen in full and free knowledge. My Father has returned to the light of his own free will." Luke stopped. "All because one being in the Universe loves him." He looked at his father. "To do otherwise would be to betray that love."

"Enslavement?" Mon Mothma was evidently ticking off a list.

"I have never known freedom." Darth Vader said sadly. "I was born a slave. I went with the Jedi because I believed they would set me free…I was wrong; so wrong! When I became a Sith apprentice I willingly embraced my chains…As I believed such a sacrifice would enable me to become stronger." He shrugged as best as he could from his stretched out position. "Now look at me. I'm a slave to a life support system."

"You are a Cyborg and no person." Leia added. "He's more machine than man…I have no intention of changing the laws on manufacture and ownership of Cyborgs…Not that we now know what they are capable of."

"Banishment? I for one don't trust that gundark out of my sight." Mon Mothma finished. There were laughs at that.

"I don't trust myself out of my sight either." Darth Vader added unhelpfully. More laughs.

"We of the Republic have abolished the death penalty...However there are exceptions." Mon Mothma's face was grim and rather frightened. She would go down in the history books as the senator who condemned Darth Vader to death. "You deserve a thousand deaths. We will be merciful and grant you just one."

Leia nodded slowly. "He deserves nothing less." Was all she said. "And if I was judging you..."

The crowd erupted in cheers and roars of approval.

Luke looked at his feet "So this is how justice dies, to acclamation…" He said sadly.

Darth Vader had been expecting this…Yet he was still shocked. "I don't want to die!" He yelled. "Please have mercy! I will endure anything but that!" He yelled and screamed, fighting against his chains, which clicked and clanked under the strain.

The Imperial guard stepped forwards, aiming their blasters at the suddenly active prisoner.

Leia put on her `I'm so embarrassed by this person` look

"Blast him! I cannot think without that ruckus!" Mon Mothma tugged at her dress in annoyance.

Luke stepped forwards, he plugged his datapad into his father's chestplate. "Sorry, Dad." Swiping the screen he switched off Darth Vaders Vocabuliser.

There was a sudden shocking hush.

"That's one good thing about him. His audio has a mute setting."

Everyone laughed, leaving Darth Vader to scream and rage in silence.

Court adjourned.

* * *

After recess all filed back into the courtroom.

Their unhappy victim was still hanging in mute misery.

Luke reconnected the datapad. "Now, no screaming, no tantrums, none of those bad Huttese words which I know you are so fond of."

Darth Vader twitched a hand and nodded by way of agreement. He hated it when the suits controls were taken over.

Luke switched the suits audio back on.

"Thank you!" Growled Darth Vader

Luke stood up. "I'm so glad to see you again in the land of the civilised, Dad." He smirked. "Now, here's where I, a Jedi Knight takes over. " Luke Skywalker had been mostly silent all through his father's trial, "Ben Kenobi and Yoda taught me about the Jedi Order…What do Jedi Stand for?"

"Peace!" Said Admiral Akbar.

"Justice!" added Han Solo.

"Death to the Sith!" Leia had to say.

"Lightsabres!" Shouted a Rodian at the back.

"The Force!" Rieekan offered.

"Doctrine of non-attachment." Darth Vader said unhappily.

Luke lit his lightsabre and raised it triumphantly in the air. "Tell the Galaxy! The Jedi are back!" he shouted. "I will see justice done…"

The crowd erupted in cheering. This was the most tangible sign of a change for the better they had seen so far.

Luke stepped up to Darth Vaders pillar. "I ask you one question, Father, I will call you that as I have waited all my life for you to return…I dreamed my father was a mighty Jedi Master."

He whipped round to face the crowd. "Now look what I got. I got a Sith." He turned back to Vader, and holding his lightsabre at his prisoner's throat, he asked in a soft voice, almost too soft for the mike to pick up. "…I ask you two questions, Condemned …Who are you? My Father or Darth Vader? What are you? Jedi or Sith?"

Darth Vader nodded triumphantly. "I was a Jedi…I have been a Sith Apprentice…Now…I'm neither." He said sadly. "And to who I am…I'm a dead man."

Luke turned back to the crowd. "As we have agreed, my father, Darth Vader is an extraordinary man who has committed extraordinary crimes. It's only just that he be subjected to an extraordinary punishment…After all, deaths far too simple for the likes of him."

You could have heard a Poughull drop in the hall.

"I believe that it is right and just that Darth Vader undergoes the Ordeal of the Will of the Force." Luke explained. "My proposal is to seal him shut in a metal coffin and bury him alive. It will be quite painless; his batteries will run down and he will simply drift off to sleep." Luke suggested. "If the Force wills it...He will die." Luke paused. "But if the Force is merciful, Darth Vader, the man who abused the Force so much, will die; but my Father will be reborn." Luke said grandly.

The courtroom was suddenly a seething pool of emotion. Luke flinched. He had gone too far, hadn't he? He reached out for Leia, but the girl was masking, as usual. (She was very good at that.) The only Force user he could detect was Darth Vader…Who approved.

"Who is your father?" Someone at the back of the hall yelled.

Luke Skywalker smiled. "I am a hero and a Jedi Knight. However the man who sired me was a far greater hero and Jedi Master. I speak of Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear!" He raised his hands. "Have you not heard of him?"

"Wasn't he killed by Vader here, along with the other Jedi?" Asked Admiral Akbar.

Darth Vader began to laugh that grating laugh of his. "Yes, I killed Anakin Skywalker...In a way. You're looking at him."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I spoke to Darth Vader last night. He said he was Anakin Skywalker…I believe him."

Leia stood up. "Much as I hate to admit it….Both me and my brother have had DNA tests, we were indeed sired by that Thing in the Suit." She said in revulsion. "It's a normal reaction of disbelief and disgust to find that your parents indulged in…." she tailed off, not liking to finish the sentence. "Think how I feel, finding I was sired by an ambulatory junkyard." Leia paused "probably by artificial insemination. Anything else doesn't bear thinking about…"

"I think we have had this conversation before…." Vader said sadly.

"Like how When a Daddy Demon and a Mommy Angel Love Each Other Very Much?"

"I wasn't in this horrible prison back then!" Darth Vader protested "Anakin Skywalker was a good man, who did love your mother very much."

"And why did he kill her?" Leia retorted. "I don't believe you when you say that Anakin Skywalker was a good man." She stabbed a finger at her offending sire "you are everything but."

Darth Vader was silent for a moment. "The Dark Side twists love into hatred…A Sith can be allowed no positive emotions. And yes, you are quite right…I am a Demon. I loved an Angel, and that turned out as bad as you might expect."

"Uh huh."

"For the record. YES I WAS MARRIED TO YOUR MOTHER AND YES I DID ON OCCAISION HAVE SEX WITH HER," he paused, breath hissing, "Now everyone knows the shocking truth behind your birth. Tabloid journalists will cheer."

Several media people cheered in agreement.

Luke reached out and placed his hand upon his sister's shoulder. "Enough of that, Leia. Does everyone agree to my plan? At worst we dispose of a villain and at best we regain a hero."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I like the idea."

"I'm willing to try it out." Agreed Admiral Akbar.

The other Alliance leaders nodded their agreement. Luke smiled. All was going to plan. "Then it's decided. Darth Vader will be buried alive. The Ordeal is harsh...But it will purify him." He stepped up to his father. "Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and Champion of the Dark side! Do you freely give up your own life in order for Anakin Skywalker to be reborn?" Asked Luke.

"My life is worth nothing to me!" Darth Vader replied. "If I can be cast into the crucible of fate in order that the greatest Jedi might live, then I desire nothing more." He nodded. "It will be the greatest of honours, one that I do not deserve."

Luke nodded in satisfaction. "Oh, I think you deserve it…"

* * *

"Well, that turned out...Interesting." Han said over a glass of Corellian brandy.

Chewbacca shrugged, a human gesture he had picked up long ago from his comrade. "Luke's come to a compromise." he said.

"So he has...I guess that's what being a Jedi is all about. Compromise."

"What does Leia think?" Asked the big Wookie. "Her looks were unreadable."

"I don't know. She's in a mood."

"Leia's just fine! She's in a mood all right." Chewbacca stretched his arms, "Females."

Han shook his head. "Does anyone believe that a man can survive without food and water and only a limited air supply for a month?" He gave a smirk. "I'd like to see that."

Chewbacca grunted to himself. He had a feeling Darth Vader could survive the end of the Universe.

* * *

Leia came stalking into the cell. She stood for a moment, silent.

"My daughter…" Darth Vader was on the floor, again. You would think someone would have the decency to place him on the bunk, wouldn't you?

Leia gave her nemesis a sharp kick in the ribs. "You have no right to call me that. I won't let you."

"Leia…"

It was Darth Vaders helmet which received the next kick.

"My Lady."

"Out with it! You are up to something! Luke is entangled in your plots."

Darth Vader shook his head, "No, I am entangled in his plots. My son has plans…And he's using me for his own advancement."

"Is he?" Leia paused. "I'm going to have words with my incomprehensible brother."

"Luke is a great Jedi."

"Let me tell you one thing, Dark Father…I'm playing along with my wimpy brothers games…I will need him in the future. However he won't be digging you up without my permission…And I will not be easily persuaded to release you. If you were going to be executed, it would be done by beheading you with your own lightsabre…A death too quick, to my thinking." She smiled grimly, "this way you will die slowly in the dark and the silence. You might rave and scream, but no one will come for you. You will truly be alone."

"I don't mind suffering. My life is horrible…And it's all I have got."

"Can you see why I consented to this game of Luke's so readily?" Leia nodded to herself "After what you did to me, torturing me, forcing me to watch while my planet was destroyed…I do not want to see you die too quickly. This way is better, oh yes."

Her prisoner had nothing to say to that. "Promise me one thing." Darth Vader demanded

"I won't promise you anything." She growled.

"When Anakin Skywalker comes back…Will you forgive him?" Darth Vader paused. "He is your father, after all, not me. I think you will find he is a very different person to me. Give him a chance, the same as Luke."

Leia turned on her heel and stalked out. "I'll see you in Chaos."

* * *

The media called it `elaborate suicide` a way for Darth Vader to die without suffering the indignity of execution. It was indeed a compromise.

The grave was public, there would be a guard of the red armoured Emperors finest. The Imperial guard.

These men were loyal to the current government…And that didn't mean Vader, the man who killed their former leader.

A hole had been lined with ten metres of duraconcrete, reinforced with steel and studded with sensors to detect any tunnelling. Every effort had been taken to prevent any rescue.

Though Darth Vaders life support was intact and indeed Luke had overseen its overhaul, his useless limbs were further disabled by having their servos crushed, and their individual power cells removed…He was still chained.

There was no way Darth Vader could escape under his own powers. He was doomed.

Luke walked alongside the stretcher Darth Vader was occupying. "This is all wrong for a Jedi." His Father told him. "Jedi are cremated…Only Sith have burials." He explained.

"Jolly good thing you are no Jedi!" Etsi Yanadai quipped gleefully from the other side, she was covering the entombment, and her usual cheery self.

"Anakin Skywalker was burnt on Mustapha" Luke said. "You told me this yourself. He was reborn as Darth Vader, a Sith Lord." Luke paused thoughtfully. "Now, why won't burying Darth Vader bring Anakin Skywalker back? Makes perfect sense to me." Another pause. "Do you think this is just, Etsi?" He asked.

The Twi'lek nodded, lekkus bouncing provocatively. "You are a Jedi. I trust you." What she did not say what that she thought the theatrics of this `execution` was mightily to her likings.

"I don't trust him." Growled Leia sulkily. "I meant you, Luke, not Darth Vader. "She spat. "That is a given."

"Leia. I love you but this Dark Lady game is getting old." Luke chided.

"Could I warn you about the dangers of the Dark Side?" Vader turned to her. "I am sorry about the torture. I should not have let Tarkin do as he pleased with the Death Star."

All knew that the destruction of Alderaan was one crime he had been acquitted of.

The red robed guard parted, to reveal a coffin, made from lightsabre proof Mandolaran steel. Luke and Leia manhandled their father's inert form in. (With the minimum of pinches.) Leia spat in Darth Vaders mask by way of goodbye. Etsi giggled evilly and wiped it off with her handkerchief. "I will be interviewing you when you come out." She threatened.

"I see." Darth Vader said slowly.

Luke pressed his forehead against his father's ebon helm, a gesture he knew Darth Vader used as one of rare affection. (His hands were of metal, after all.)

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," hissed the mask. "Thank you for this."

"Thank. You." And Luke pulled the metal lid shut with a clang.

* * *

Besh tree, a birch. In Anglo Saxon England all the trees had a symbolic meaning. The birch was commonly used as a flexible rod by schoolmasters…The birch stood for school, for discipline, for learning, a sometimes painful process. The Birch is the second letter of the alphabet (Atten, the Oak, is of course the first) so in Aubesh, that is Besh.


	5. Chapter 5

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Five; In which Luke practices Ascetic's

During the next few weeks, Luke meditated; he drank very little, he ate less. `Luke is in mourning, ` people said with sad bemusement.

Leia, of course was too busy to notice. She was very active, going through the Empire laws to see how many she could remove, debriefing and often yelling at politicians who were often only interested in keeping their positions ("And so you shall…But listen to me now!") Mon Mothma was in charge of demilitarisation. ("And finding you all new jobs.") Admiral Akbar and General Madine in chasing down annoying people who didn't want change. ("Don't you like our new leader? She is sometimes pretty.")

Han and Chewbacca had little to do…Except the all-important role of making sure Leia rested and ate regularly…That and keep an eye on Luke.

* * *

Contrary to popular opinion; Luke Skywalker was in reality quite busy.

He spent a lot of his time in the palace cellars. There were several levels, each packed with data chips and holocrons taken from the Jedi temple. It was fascinating and sometimes frustrating. Little had been categorised or labelled. The young Jedi sighed. It would take generations to sort this mess out.

But Luke was mostly concerned with data on Anakin Skywalker.

Artoo was very helpful.

As it turned out the Astromech droid had belonged to Anakin many years.

("Why didn't you tell me?" Luke had asked and got a non-committal reply from Artoo.)

For the first time Luke got an impression of his Father before his `accident. ` Artoo had many files and holos of his master.

Anakin had been born on Tatooine, had been discovered and taken to the Jedi temple at the age of nine.

There was a lot that Artoo wasn't telling him; Luke got the impression it concerned matters that Droids routinely kept from their masters…

…But then, his father had been born a slave too.

"Why hadn't we heard of this during his trial?" Moaned Luke. "It is Alliance policy to help those who are enslaved."

"Anakin could have told us…But what good would it have done?" Artoo said sadly.

Artoo also did a bit of slicing. He showed Luke all of Darth Vaders files from the Emperors records; including the secret ones.

This included a full holo of his operation and his medical records.

"I warn you this…It's biological." Artoo said sadly.

The young Jedi didn't really understand what his astromech meant by that. He was about to find out. Luke had expected an operation in a conventional operating theatre

What he saw was a nightmare in a Sith lab.

The subject was pulled roughly from the containment.

It resembled a big joint of roast meat.

The holocam zoomed into the subjects head.

Anakins eyes were wide open, and staring, still unable to comprehend what had happened to him.

"He's still conscious." Luke paused, he ran for the fresher and was violently ill.

Pretty soon he staggered back, grey faced.

"I'll shut it off." Artoo beeped.

"No…If my father could endure that, then I can watch. I need to understand his pain." Luke held up his metal hand.

All through the operation his father was fully aware of his surroundings and what was happening to him.

Droids cut away his burnt clothing and damaged skin

"How could they do this to him?" Luke asked. "You wouldn't inflict such sufferings on your worst enemy. Sidious was his friend!"

Artoo burbled sadly.

The grim operation continued. Anakins ribcage was cut away, revealing a still beating heart. A pacemaker was fitted, and his ribs replaced with a durasteel carapace. Blood dripped and flowed across the floor, now littered with discarded skin. But it was not replaced. Instead some tar like product of Sith alchemy was fed into Vaders veins. He moaned at this new poison.

"Hasn't he suffered enough?" Moaned Luke.

Artoo shook his domed head.

Luke held Artoos maniple.

Their victim was permitted no mercy of unconsciousness…Indeed should they faint, stimulants were injected to wake him again.

There was no time for healing. Vaders limbs were drilled and sliced into ready for the cybernetics.

As soon as the new limbs were fitted, (heavy mechanical devices, more suitable for a droid than a sentients form) his Father began to thrash around, an MD droid was thrown to one side by a metal hand.

`Restrain the subject` said an MD droid and Darth Vader was secured to the operating table with heavy manacles. He moaned and struggled at this new torment.

Black armour was fitted piece by piece, and slowly Darth Vader was revealed in all his horrible glory. His face was horribly burned but he snarled, drawing up his mouth in anger.

The table was tilted slowly to the upright position. Its traumatised occupant yelping when his new feet touched the floor for the first time.

As the great helm was lowered onto his burnt head, Darth Vader screamed. And screamed and screamed more. Clearly this device did not please him. He began to breathe through the respirator, the room was filled with the harsh rasping of his ruined lungs.

The black robed form of Sidious stepped forwards and laid a fatherly hand upon the black clad shoulder. "Be at peace, my friend; it's all over." He said as if his apprentice had just undergone a non-intrusive medical instead of being hacked up and completely rebuilt into a dehumanising form.

"Where is Padme? I cannot sense her." Whimpered Vader in his new mechanical voice.

"Even in the midst of his agonies, my father was thinking of my mother," Luke whined.

Sidious shook his head sadly. "Dead."

"Dead? But she was still alive the last time I saw her." Darth Vader replied in bewilderment.

"Two days ago. It seemed in your anger you killed her." He said in a tone more suited to minor problems.

Darth Vader howled inarticulately. He tore the restraints from the table with the unnatural strength of metal limbs. Droids and medical equipment was smashed in a telekinetic rage.

And on the face of the Emperor, there was a satisfied smile.

Luke had cried himself out. "So…This is how a monster is made. "

* * *

Darth Vader lay in silent meditation. He knew he had to conserve his suits resources like never before. He meditated, drifting in and out of Force statis. He was satisfied. Honour had been satisfied. Justice had been satisfied.

And more importantly; Luke had been satisfied.

And yet, Darth Vader had a visitor. This was an unofficial one.

"I'm sorry." He said. A hooded and robed figure appeared.

Darth Vader wriggled, trying to get his useless cybernetics to allow him to roll over to a more comfortable position. He then remembered he was in a coffin. "Master?"

The Force ghost knelt down by his former Padawan. Another appeared; Qui-gon Jinn.

Darth Vader thought quickly. "Can anyone see you?" He asked mentally. "Cams and mikes in here."

"Only Force users."

"I'll keep it in our heads…I have a feeling you snuck in…What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?" He asked with the unspoken question that he was wondering if Obi-wan was alive. "Anyway why isn't the Ysalmiri affecting you?"

Qui-gon gave a laugh "…Let us say, we Masters have resources that maybe the likes of you haven't."

"I'm dead." Obi-wan Kenobi said flatly.

"I killed you."

"I'm glad you noticed…Another notch on your lightsabre, eh?" His Master smiled.

"As you can see…I am now getting my just desserts…Which soon will end in me getting very dead." Darth Vader frowned under his mask. "…Wait a minute, If `you` are here…Then that means there `is` an afterlife…And I'm in `very` serious trouble!"

Obi-wan smiled that infuriating smile of his. "What trouble?"

Darth Vader whimpered. "Um, like, I am a Sith Lord, trouble." It was obvious that he was terrified.

Obi-wan gave a reassuring laugh. "There is no punishment in the Netherworld of the Force. Besides, from what I can feel from you, I doubt any Hell would be worse than the life you have led for the past twenty years."

"Are you sure?" Asked the Sith with obvious relief.

"The Netherworld is full of reformed Sith, Dark side users, renegade Jedi and other colourful people. You will fit in perfectly well." Qui-gon smirked mischievously. (It was obvious these were his best friends.)

Darth Vader cheered up. "And I'm going there? Will I get my body back?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes you will." He smirked. "And you will get stronger in the Force…Strong enough to overcome your furry little friend who is vexing you so much."

"Ah, so that's how you did it." Darth Vader laughed "I confess to being beat. And when I am your Padawan again…I suppose you will give me the thrashing I so soundly deserve?"

Obi-wan shook his head sadly. "I'm not going to be your Master, not yet. It's been decided."

"Ah."

"Young man who is a friend of mine…He's called Galen Marek…" Qui-gon said with a wicked smile.

"Uh oh." Said Darth Vader guiltily.

"Says when he gets his hands on you, you will get all the floggings you gave him when he was alive…" Obi-wan added.

"Yeah." Oh yes, Darth Vader well remembered Galen Marek, the apprentice who had turned against him and started the Rebellion.

"You are called `Dark Father` aren't you?" Qui-gon was so smug.

Obi-wan gave a sudden punch to his adversaries head…."Is that what were you planning on doing to Luke? I'm sorry, Anakin…I have forgiven you lots, but some things I cannot….Don't forget it."

"But I'm alive" protested Darth Vader. "I'm not dead! For there is no afterlife!"

"Yes, there is an afterlife…if you're strong in the Force…No, there is no Hell…But I think you are going to have to work very hard to be accepted by those you have wronged." Qui-gon added. "The Sith lied to you."

Obi-wan nodded. "No, you are still alive."

"Yes…Waiting to die." He paused. "Do you really think Leia will let me live?" Darth Vader laughed. "They are monitoring my vital signs through my suits computer…My Daughter won't be excavating me until she's sure I am deceased."

Qui-Gon gestured to his Padawan. "Come, Obi…Time we had a quiet word in the Royal Ear…"

* * *

"You are wasting away." Leia told her brother with disgust. "All over him."

"You don't understand." Luke said sadly. "He is suffering, so I have to share his pain."

She gave a shrug, "how does that improve things? I wish he could share my pain!" Leia shook her head sadly. "Is he even still alive?"

"Yes."

"And what do you propose doing about that?" Her tone was full of hidden menace.

Luke hung his head "Nothing without your permission."

"I love you Luke...But not when you love him."

"I love my dad."

Leia gave a disgusted grunt.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving it up to the Will of the Force." Luke cajoled.

"I'm not sure I like this mysticism." Leia warned him. "My government deals in real things."

"Do you deny the Force?"

"Not me," she waved a hand. "We both have it...But well over 99.999% of the rest of the populace of the Galaxy don't! That's who we will deal with."

"And I intend re-establishing the Jedi Order, agents of peace and justice with the consent of that 99%" Luke said. "For that I need Anakin Skywalker."

"Do you?"

"If he has reformed the Force will be with him and ensure he lives...Otherwise."

"So you think the Force is capable of making moral decisions?" Leia asked curiously. "Or if he is strong in the Force he will survive, -regardless of good or ill intent?" She shrugged. "He is indeed strong in the Force."

"I think that describes our father very neatly."

"I want to give the bastard another week or so." Growled Leia.

Luke shook his head sadly. They both knew that Darth Vader could live solely upon his suit for days. In spite of the devices shortcomings it recycled water very efficiently, -air, water, and the IV nutrients were all he needed. (And when the medics had found he could not swallow even liquids they had improvised and injected it into a part of his anatomy that would absorb water very efficiently. More blackmail fodder.) "He's not Darth Vader anymore." Luke scratched his metal hand in reflex. Reading his sires medical records had given him a new appreciation for his top of the range cybernetics. "Didn't you sentence him to death? And now he is buried."

Leia gave a nasty grunt.

"He needs to die so he can atone for killing our father." Luke said.

* * *

That night, Leia sat with Threepio to watch the Operation holo.

She had to rush for the fresher.

Like her brother, she watched it right through. Leia winced and whimpered at every scream of her father.

Threepio was silent for once.

"So now I know how monster are made…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to his sister, Luke was worried. He knew his miserable sire was alive, he could feel him. But Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker or whoever he was, was blocking every attempt to establish a better bond.

Why?

* * *

The very next night Obi-wan visited Leia.

Princess Leia lay sleeping in a comfortable bed, the old Jedi master watched her in sorrow. Snug as she might be, it was her father who slept peacefully; not her. The princess writhed and whimpered in pain. He knelt down and placed an incorporeal hand upon her forehead.

Leia woke up. "Who are you?"

Obi-wan straightened, a smile on his grim face. "I'm Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, recently deceased."

Another ghost appeared next to him. "And I am Qui-gon Jinn."

Leia sat up, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. "Two revenants, I see." She gave a frown. "And no doubt hand in glove with a society offender who really is underground."

"Yes, we visited the condemned." Qui-gon admitted.

Leia frown gave way to a scowl. "I suppose you are visiting me to ensure that Darth Vader does not end up polluting whichever afterlife you may be enjoying when he dies?" Her scowl changed to a grim smile. "Isn't there a special place for the likes of he?"

Obi-wan put on his best teacherly expression. "I'm afraid not…Anyhow, from what we have heard, he's in Hell here."

"Ha-ha" laughed Leia mirthlessly. "You weren't there when Alderaan was destroyed. I have to live through that every night! And he is holding me!" she spat "I too, live in Hell…A Hell he made for me!"

"And only when you begin to forgive will you heal." Obi-wan said sadly. "As Luke told you…He killed me. And yet I have already forgiven him."

"I didn't see Darth Vader blow up your planet…Where do you come from?"

"Stewjon." Replied Obi-wan. He had no memories of the place and had never been there.

"Darth Vader was not responsible for the destruction of Alderaan." Qui-gon said. "I do believe that's one act he was cleared of?"

"Yes. One sop to leniency." Growled Leia. "He's not getting any other."

"Your brother showed you the holo of his operation?" Obi-wan said sadly. Both He and his master had been with Luke, watching in horrified silence.

"Yes, I did watch that holo….He's suffered horribly." Leia was subdued. Watching her best enemy be hacked up and put back together in a vile new form distressed her…But not sufficient to give her much sympathy.

"Do you want to become Palpatine?" Obi-wan was grim.

"I don't like this talk." Growled Leia.

Qui-gon nodded. "Anakin is a true Jedi Master…But he needs you to achieve salvation."

"And I suppose that also means medical treatment to free him from the suit?" She asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "He's a monster…Only with the love of family can he be able to be human again…Can you do this one act of mercy? Help a lost soul become human again?" He cajoled "it may be the finest deed you will ever do."

"Do you realise how much cybernetics cost?"

"Do you realise how much you sound like the Banking Clan?" Offered Obi-wan.

"Come on, Girl…This is beyond monetary worries." Qui-gon pulled a face. "I'm sure you have swiped enough from Palpatine's accounts to fund such a scheme."

"Anakin can build his own." Obi-wan suggested. "He's an expert with machines. I hope you remember that if you ever need any difficult mechanical jobs doing. Ani can fix anything."

"…And Darth Vader can break anything…" Leia said under her breath.

"I'm afraid the Temple made many mistakes with Anakin. They never addressed the issues of his slavery." Qui-gon added.

"He never talked about it…I am pretty sure he wasn't being hurt…When I saw him in his owners workshop he seemed a happy and well-adjusted boy." Said Obi-wan.

"But being a slave does insidious damage to your psyche." Qui-gon continued. "When you live in fear for your life and well-being, -even if your Masters the other side of the Galaxy."

Leia was silent, remembering her time in Jabbas palace. She too had spent time, not as a being, but as a chattel. She couldn't imagine being born into that state, and regarding it as natural.

Or of being the Galaxy's most powerful and feared being…Yet still living in fear of a master.

Qui-gon looked stern "it's not like you will be releasing him…Spending the rest of his life in jail will be sufficient punishment."

Obi-wan laughed "…It might be a reward. He can spend his days in meditation and improving his mastery of the spirit…In preparation for the afterlife." He gave a grin. "And then the Chosen one will achieve full potential!"

"Very well." Leia nodded. "But if this grand scheme goes all wrong…I'm holding you two idiots to blame."

All three laughed.

* * *

Luke wasn't the only one who had been doing digging.

It was lunch, and the mess hall was busy. Luke sat at his usual table along with Wedge and others of Rogue squadron. In spite of being with them, he was sat silently reading his datapad.

"Hi Luke." Leia came up with her tray.

Luke looked up in obvious bemusement. Wedge turned around to see who it was. "Hi, Princess…Want to sit opposite your brother who is being a bore here?" He stood up.

"You mean he's not boasting of X wing exploits and being a bore talking shop? Luke, how could you?" She took Wedges place. He gestured off the rest of the squadron, and the twins were left in peace.

"Brother, last night I had a visitor."

"Not our father?" Luke couldn't understand why Anakin had visited Leia and not him.

Leia scowled. Luke looked a bit perplexed. His sister composed herself. "Yes, you are right in your assumption that my visitor…How shall we say it? Non corporeal…No, it wasn't Darth Daddy."

"Oh." Luke didn't hide his disappointment. He took a sip of caf.

"It has finally been my pleasure to meet Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi…I take it you have seen him…And not mentioned it?"

"I thought non Force sensitives couldn't see or hear him." Luke said thoughtfully "Then you…"

"I don't like it but I am the daughter of Darth Vader."

Luke gave a goofy grin "and I'm the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"You betcha!" Leia hadn't any more to say to that. "Anyhow, Master Kenobi, who has confirmed that he has continued your teachings had other things to say to me. Him and his Master, the Esteemed, but unconventional, Qui-gon Jinn." She curled her lip. "Both are liberal scoundrels."

"Are they?" Luke said levelly.

"Anyhow, these two deceased rogues…Whose deaths had not put an end to their Force mischief…They have convinced me to dig up the Corpus delectai." Leia poked at her food. "There is indeed an afterlife for Jedi scum and they don't want to see the likes of Vader stomping round in his black armour…Lower the tone of the place."

"That's good news"

"Thusly putting our poor government to the expense of a re trial…Still, our friend Yanadai will have a field day…Her and her fellow hacks." Leia looked up. "And thanks to our Force ghost friends I have a new contact. She can tell if our Daddy is a Sith…Or a Jedi."

Luke was pleased. "That's great news."

She shoved the datachip across the table "…Here. This is how to contact a certain Ex-Jedi."

Luke was shocked. "You mean there's survivors?"

Leia nodded. "Isn't that what the Jedi Master here wants? What have you been doing lurking in the cellar all month?" Leia looked grim "aside from research on our sire."

"I was concentrating on him, yes." Luke had to admit.

Leia gave a great sigh. "She knew our father." She told him. "She trained as a Jedi…And had to leave the order."

"I will go find her. " Luke agreed.

Leia gave a nod and finished her meal in silence.

* * *

Later that day Luke finished reading Leia's file. "A big catch." He muttered to himself.

He then put a com through to Mon Mothma asking her for more information. The Senator was evidently pleased. "I knew Ms Tano when she was a Padawan…If she is still alive she would be a worthy addition to our numbers." She made several suggestions for Luke's search.

"Do you think that Leia is coming round to my thinking?" Luke asked Artoo.


	6. Chapter 6

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Five; To Fight Your Akul.

I let Ashoka, -may her stripes never fade, run with this fic...It's a bit wilder than I intended, I told Luke to contact her...And she insisted on a fight...And something else, but hey...This `is` Ashoka Tano...I hope you like my version of her.

* * *

The little Togruta was small with wide eyes that alternated between excitement and nervousness. Her orange limbs still had baby fat on them, and her striped montrals, which in adulthood would grow into a distinctive sensory headdress were still very small.

This was her first fight.

She regarded the noisy crowd with some doubt, though she had attended such establishments since birth. Stood behind her was mother, leaning nonchalantly on her spear. She was a bony creature, her skin much marred by claw marks. Her face bore the characteristic white birthmarks that the Togrutas identified themselves with, and this pattern also spotted her back erratically. Luke noticed her back was free from marks; this woman never retreated from an enemy.

On Leia's advice he had spent most of the day reading up about the Togruta, a race distantly related to the ubiquitous Twi'lek, but only found on their home world of Shili and a few colonies. There was a small community of the striped ones, as the Togruta were colloquially called on Coruscant. They were a race of tribe based predators, well known for their outgoing and fearless natures.

And Leia's contact was one.

Now he was sat up next to the bars in an Akul pit. The place was dimly lit, and stank of wild animal, Togruta and old cooked meat.

There were many Togruta, some Wookies, even a couple of Ewoks who were looking extra fierce to compensate for their small size, a small knot of roughly dressed Twi'leks (whose lekkus had gotten rudely pinched.) As far as Luke could see, he was the only human in the crowd.

It was a quiet evening. So far there had been a Wookie wrestling match. Quite the most alarming thing about the place was the wild and boorish behaviour of the crowd, who pushed, yelled, chucked cans and generally acted like barbarians. They climbed up the bars surrounding the fighting pit (to keep the combatants in or the crowd out; Luke wasn't sure of yet.) Shouting abuse and unhelpful suggestions at the combatants.

Luke had been jostled, had had his feet trod upon, all were trying to scare him or provoke a fight. This was normal with Togruta, a fearless race of predators. Luke did not rise to this. As a human Luke was treading on dangerous ground. The laws had recently been relaxed, to allow Akul fighting pits. Mon Mothma had told him that the Empire as part of their big and much publicised animal welfare campaign had closed them down. Animals being more important than non-humans (and indeed many humans.)

None recognised him for the famed General Skywalker, Hero of the Alliance. But in his experience none recognised an alien face, be it splashed all over the holonet.

The gong rang.

A red furred thing came sliding down the chute, it was an Akul cub. Akuls were the apex predators on the savanna of Shili. They were the Togruta's class enemy, -and nemesis. According to the accounts Luke had read, many a brave Togruta had ended up in the belly of these fearsome beasts.

The youngling turned to her mother for reassurance but was waved urgently away, she attempted to hide behind her, and was given a slight tap from her mother's spear. The crowd booed.

Mum stepped forwards and poked at the Akul. The Akul cub bristled and put out its claws, Luke doubted the little creature would put up a fight, but he knew to baby it must look like a terrifying monster.

Deciding the Akul was a threat, the girl stepped from behind their mother, and they snarled fiercely, baring sharp teeth, montrals flushing bright with emotion. The Akul took a cautious step forwards and was poked with a toy spear. "Get it!" Cheered the crowd

The person sat next to Luke was enveloped in a big grey cloak, but stripped lekkus poking out showed they were also a Togruta. Unlike many here, she spoke good Basic.

"On Shili a youth fights an Akul as a right to adulthood." She said. "Two go in, one comes out. There is no other ending."

Luke shuddered.

"Here, our striplings are introduced to young or tame Akul from infanthood." The Togruta gestured at the pit. "Not nearly so scary for them."

The combatant gave the cub a flurry of sharp pokes that drove it into retreat, squealing in dismay. The pitman scooped up the distressed cub and decanted it back into the pen.

"The winner!" he announced to the shouts of the crowd.

The Akul routed, the young Togruta ran up to their mother delightedly, She hugged her little one with warm abandon, pulling her up into the leather sling that hung loose across her chest. Little Togruta cooed cheerily and began to suckle.

"But did you face a wild Akul?" Luke had to ask.

"We all have to face a wild Akul, -each and every one of us," there was deep pain in her blue eyes. "We might not recognise it. But each and every one of us, be they Togruta, Twi'lek or human, has an Akul to face and kill...Or it devours them."

"You speak like one who fights a lot." He observed thoughtfully.

"From girlhood." She gave a shrug, "by the time I fought my Akul I had been killing Seppies two years."

He noted her use of the Clone war colloquialism. "Are you one of the Jedi then?"

"You dare call me a Jedi, huh?" she growled, and Luke went pale at the savage beneath the cultured exterior. "I am no Temple pet!" She slapped her belt. The woman was bearing a lightsabre. Luke pointed to his own in agreement.

Her challenge accepted, the Togruta swarmed up the bars like an Ewok, "Come on, Jedi!" they called as they swung over the spikes, "show us what you are made of!"

Luke followed, he was grinning happily, his contact was indeed who he had suspected.

He dropped onto the sand and lit his lightsabre with a snap-hiss.

The crowd went silent as they realised what they were in for. This was unexpected.

His opponent doffed her cloak. Underneath she wore the generic Togruta vest and embroidered loincloth. Her feet were bare though her ankles were wound around with charms which clinked when she moved. On her head she bore an Akul tooth headdress. Her orange skin was covered in scars, -what looked like blaster marks but there were a few of the thin burn scars Luke knew were characteristic of lightsabre cuts.

And lit, not one, but two lightsabres. Luke had not been expecting this.

The crowd cheered wildly when they saw that the latest combatants were swashbuckling laser swordsmen. Such a contest had not been seen on Coruscant in many a long decade.

"And who might you be?" Luke called, unfazed. "I am General Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

The shouting at that raised the roof. The Akul in their cages yowled in fright and rage at the hubbub.

His fearsome opponent brandished her lightsabres which glowed an unholy white above her montrals, "I am Ashoka Tano, of the Jedi Temple and Hero of the Rebellion."

Of course Leia had been right, Ashoka was a Force user, -only a Force user could manipulate a lightsabre safely, -the blades had no mass and so were notoriously hard to handle.

Ashoka leapt at him. Luke managed to block her strike. He slashed back, to only have his blade caught in a cross parry, there was a crash and flash as not two but three lightsabre blades collided. How was he going to best her? Few Jedi were experienced with two blades.

Luke Skywalker was outclassed. She knew it.

Ashoka was playing with him. She would leap back and brandish her lightsabres in a silly way that could cost her her life in a real duel. Luke leapt and slashed.

His only real opponent had been Darth Vader, a cyborg who used his metal armoured body as a battering ram rather than the Lothcat agile leaps and bounds Ashoka Tano was capable of. Luke was game. This might be a friendly bout but he knew he was fighting for both honour and acceptance.

He slashed as she danced around. Luke panted. This was taking a lot out of him. He dared show no weakness.

Ashoka made a feint at his legs and he jumped back, missed his footing and fell heavily on his back.

She was on him like an Akul herself, holding her lightsabres crossed at his neck. He could feel their heat, they were that close.

"Yield?" She straddled his thighs. Her body temperature was feverish...To him. By her alien physiology it was normal.

The crowd roared and began to make decidedly indecent suggestions. Luke reddened, and it was not all exertion or the fact he practically had a lightsabre stuck up each nostril.

The pitman rushed forwards, waving his arms frantically, "Stop! You're not on Shili now."

Ashoka turned to him, she was most annoyed. "State the obvious."

"Go further and I will call the police." The pitman said, face as pale as his birthmarks. Luke knew that he would have taken no action over a death in the pit, as technically illegal as it might have been.

Several of the crowd yelled gleefully that they were not going to witness anything. Others shouted "Take him! Take him!"

She turned her nose up in contempt. "I was not going to rape him." She announced. "I was going to carve his heart out and eat it."

"Try me!" Luke gave a massive shove with the Force. Ashoka went flying with a squeal, the pitman scurried for cover.

Luke leapt to his feet, he tossed his lightsabre aside, where it scored a line in the sand before the safety cut out depowered the blade. "I need no lightsabre to beat such a jumped up Michin as you!"(1) He held out a hand and pressed Ashoka firmly to the sand with the Force.

Ashoka struggled, then gestured. A spurt of sand shot up at Luke, He managed to block with his free hand but was nearly blinded. Ashoka took advantage of her distraction to jump up and knock him down. Luke was outclassed again.

Sadly he was right, Ashoka was also a master at unarmed Force fighting. She knew what to do, he had to improvise. They pushed and shoved, like wrestlers who could not touch. Sometimes he was down and at others Ashoka was laid low.

She certainly was as strong in the Force as Leia's reports claimed.

Luke was tiring. He would let her win. The next Force blow he allowed to knock him back down on his back, gasping.

"I win" she stated. Only then did she let him up.

Luke sat up gasping. His eyes were full of sand. Someone handed him a bowl of water and he scooped it into his face. "Thank you."

It was the Togruta mother, baby now peeking out of her place in the sling. She replied something incomprehensible in her own language.

A Wookie stepped forwards with a leather jack of mead. Luke took it and downed it in one, only gagging slightly at the sweet taste. Instead of the outsider he was now the hero of the pit, surrounded by smiling faces.

"Don't get drunk now," chided Ashoka. "He's mine" she announced possessively. "Come with me, General." She grabbed his hand in her strong, unyielding one and dragged him out into the bright lit Coruscant night. "Where are we going?" he asked somewhat unnecessarily.

"I'm inviting you to my place."

"You're abducting me." He glowered, trying to get his hand back. (It was the cybernetic one.)

Ashoka led him down a side alley, into a maze of winding passages, hung with loose cable and the odd flickering light. They dodged bins and scrap aircars.

"After you." She gestured him up a metal stairway.

Up the clanging steps they went. Ashoka placed her hands on a palm pad. "Welcome to my humble abode" She said without irony.

He stepped in. Luke had expected some filthy beast's lair. What he found was rather different. The apartment was bare, furnished with a few rugs and boxes. Flimsi books lay on the floor. She gestured him into the bedroom; there was just a sleeping mat and some blankets. A double mat.

Luke Skywalker, Hero of the Rebellion, was defeated. And he didn't care less. He sank down.

She sat down next to him. And quite casually began to pull off her leather vest.

Luke wasn't sure what to think, He had been brought up on Tatooine, people kept themselves to themselves, on Coruscant this was so much more common. Mixed relationships were normal here. Also the feature of several popular holo soaps. He was about to be subjected to the `Predatory Alien Femme Fatale` trope. (Version 5.8. The Togruta.)

And he couldn't back down. Luke was no shy virgin; War did that to you. You took your pleasure where and when you could.

But he had never had a non-human female before. He knew this was a test as much as their duel. A Jedi's life was one long test.

"We haven't been introduced yet." He said politely.

Ashoka sighed, fiddling with her belt, "Don't be so formal...We `have` been introduced. We fought, didn't we?" she pointed out. "We are pack mates now." She gave a grin that showed her teeth. "I won so I go on top."

Seemed Luke Skywalker was in for it. "Is this how Togruta get their mates?" Luke asked with a smile. (But he was undoing his own belt.)

She sniffed disdainfully, "get your clothes off before I tear them off your backside with the Force!"

"Is this how Jedi get their mates?" He kicked off his boots.

Ashoka grabbed him too firmly by his waistband "Jedi are celibate, you know."

"I know one Jedi who was not celibate." Luke let her pull his trews down. "He was very close to me." He was going to let her make up her own mind as to the exact nature of `that` relationship.

"I do too." she pushed her hand underneath his pants. "Maybe he is the same Jedi." Her hands were hot and rough. It was exciting, and a bit repulsive, (in that she was no different to any other female...) Ashoka was lithe and strong, and had a strange scent to her. He felt like a domestic Bantha who had broken their ankle chain, and run away into the desert one night to mate with wild Bathas, it was liberating.

He had the feeling that few Jedi lived like `this`. He wanted to take this female, who was covered in scars from many battles (many compared to his few) he wanted to spar with her, not once but many times. He wanted the privilege of friendship with this wild Akul.

But then Luke realised it. His new found friend was not the same as the feral creatures he had witnessed, she was very different.

This Togruta was very familiar with human culture, possibly had been brought up by them. In many ways she was human. "Are you human?" He asked plaintively.

She shook her head, understanding what he meant. "You are quite right. I am no Togruta." She gave a big sigh. "I don't even speak my own language at all well. I grew up using Basic."(2)

"You were raised by the Jedi?" He knew it.

She was angry, "-I am no Jedi!"

"No?" Leia had told him that...

"The Jedi order betrayed me, put me on trial for a crime I hadn't committed." She bared her sharp teeth at the memory. "I turned my backs on them and their teachings."

He nodded.

"I gave my life to them, as my mother must have when she gave me up to the temple for `acquisition`" she flinched at the word. "They told me that the Temple was my rightful home…And I believed them." Ashoka spat. "Yes, you see, I was indeed partially raised by humans and those of many kinds...I'm no true daughter of Shili anymore, even though I killed my Akul." Ashoka sighed. "I'm a Force user...We are a tribe apart."

"And I see you are of my tribe too." Luke said.

She pulled him urgently to her "Togruta don't mate outside their tribes." was all Ashoka said.

* * *

They lay together, sated for the moment, him with his head on her sinewy chest, her tugging gently and possessively at his hair. (He had somehow known that bit of him would be fascinating to the bare Togruta.)

"Who taught you?" Ashoka asked eventually.

"Obi wan Kenobi and Yoda."

She nodded thoughtfully, "two of the best." Then looked sad, "and both dead."

Luke nodded sadly. "I was there." He choked. "Vader got him." Ashoka held Luke close. "I only knew the guy two days and yet it seems like a lifetime." He paused. "Is that possible?"

She nodded. "But he gave you a lifetime of teachings, and memories."

"He did. And Yoda. When I first met the little guy I couldn't believe he was a Jedi knight!"

Ashoka laughed. "Yoda was one of the most powerful Force Users in the history of the Order. Mostly I think because he was so small and harmless looking. But he fought Dooku."

"Yoda died some years back." He scratched his metal hand. "Of old age."

Ashoka gave a merry laugh, "I knew the green imp had it in him!" She was most amused. "After his dissolute life of martial practices and meditation. He deserved it."

"They are both One with the Force now."

He did not tell Ashoka he had met Obi-wan Kenobi as a ghost. He had to have some secrets.

Instead Luke changed tack "who taught you?" He thought he knew but had to ask.

"I was Anakin Skywalkers Padawan, he was my big brother and the bestest friend ever!" Ashoka said with happy enthusiasm.

He gave a big smile, "I am Anakin Skywalkers son."

"I thought there was something familiar about you," she mused. "You're an asshole just like him...And if you continuing behaving like him you will come to a sticky end, -just like him."

Luke playfully pushed her down. "Show respect to one who has always fought against the Empire."

Ashoka wrestled back. "Show respect to one who has fought evil since the Clone Wars." She hugged him gleefully.

A sudden thought came to Luke..."Does this make you my Auntie?"

"I don't know, we are close kin...Somehow," Ashoka laughed.

He held her close. "Tell me, Ashoka; did my father ever do this with you?"

"He did."

"And did he do this?" Poke "or this?" Prod.

But the Togruta couldn't answer, she was laughing too much.

* * *

Unusually Ashoka had got up early. Luke still slept, twitching in incomprehensible human dreams. Ashoka wanted to share them, as she would have done with Anakin. She shook her head; it was too early in their relationship to form mental bonds.

She wanted to wash, but wondered if cleaning his scent off of her might offend him. (It would have offended a Togruta.)

Her new friend was fast asleep, Ashoka decided to get breakfast.

Luke Skywalker had been dreaming, but he was not the sort to remember dreams. He felt safe and content.

Now he remembered, -and he remembered the events of the night before. He gave a pleased sigh, He had passed the renegades tests...And indeed felt good about it. Luke sat up. He yawned and switched the light on with a soft push of the Force. The room was bare, Ashoka herself was doing something in the kitchenette. His eyes fell on an old ammunition case that served as a bedside table. Her lightsabres were on it, but there was something else, something Luke had not expected to see in the lair of an Ex Jedi. Next to her lightsabres was stood two old and worn action figures. One was a younger Ashoka, and the other...Was Luke himself...Or someone who looked very much like him.

Ashoka stepped in. "He got me for them." She said when she saw Luke looking thoughtfully at the toys.

Ashoka didn't have to tell him just who `He` was.

"When he saw me hugging into my blankets he bought me a soft toy." She paused. "It was my first soft toy. There were few toys in the Temple crèche, and those were held in common."

"That's very sad." Said Luke. He himself had had few toys as his parents were not wealthy. The idea of a wealthy organisation denying toys to their charges made him feel bad inside. Luke had seen many evils in his short life, but to his mind this was wrong on a whole new level.

"He didn't lecture me about attachments or childish things. He never had much money and with what he had he made sure I had toys and treats." she looked sad. "I had killed in battle before I ever got anything to cuddle. A wolf cub." She smiled at the memory, "his name was Blackpaw. Poor Blackpaw, he died in Genosis, or was it Mortis? I have been in so many battles."

"You were one of the great heroines of the Clone wars." Luke said. "Like Kenobi."

"Poster child soldier for the Grand Army of the Republic." She said bitterly. "Risking my scrawny neck against the evil Separatists so that Republic kids could..." She paused as if she wasn't exactly sure what she had fought for.

"...Republic kids could have action figures of you?" Luke offered helpfully, hoping the scarred Togruta wouldn't take offence.

The smile that spread over Ashokas birth marked face was like the sun rising. "Ah, yes that is it, I knew there was a reason I fought! Thank you!" And then Ashoka Tano, brave renegade Jedi began to weep.

Luke, not knowing what to do, rolled over, and locating his clothes, managed to retrieve his handkerchief. He handed it to her without a word.

Ashoka blew her nose with a parp that would have shocked a Hutt. She lay back. "There was us Jedi, their poor little padawans, -not all who were as lucky as me, I must add, and all those clones." She stopped, "None of this enlistment of members of the public. Not like today. No, aside from a few Separatist attacks and higher taxes, all the public saw of the war was cheesy propaganda holos."

"Clone wars, eh?"

"Please don't talk to me about those poor clones." She hung her head. "If making the clones was the only crime the Jedi order ever committed, then they deserved their deaths ten times over!"

"I've heard all sorts of horrible things about making the clones." said Luke.

"And making Jedi wasn't the nicest thing ever" Ashoka said happily. "I have good memories of my life in the Temple...But looking back on it, it was a drab, cheerless place, devoid of material possessions and constantly warned against real proper feelings." she chuckled "and love"

"Anakin was able to love my mother...And you." Luke said.

"And would have risked being kicked out the Order for both. He had to marry Padme in secret, as if their love was dishonourable and shameful. As for me…" Ashoka sighed, "Yes, I was a bit young when I first bedded Anakin...But I was no virgin." She gave a wicked little girls laugh. "I had lots of Clones as boyfriends, after all." She paused "and I was certainly regarded as old enough for the front line."

Luke decided not to pursue the subject. "Is that what my father looked like?" He picked up the figure thoughtfully. "I only remember him as..." He could not say it.

She nodded.

Luke had to smile. "He looked like me!"

"You remind me...It's painful." She looked downcast, "But you have none of his Darkness. I'm afraid that was always there. Don't get me wrong, He was good...Nothing but good." She said with a dark look on her face. "But unfortunately good is so easily turned evil. I don't think the Jedi understood that. The Emperor killed him, turned him into something quite the opposite...My Skyguy met his Akul, who is called Darth Vader...And quite failed to defeat him."

"The worst enemy you cannot see." Luke said. "Because you're worst enemy might be you." Luke began pulling his clothes on. "Do you think we can save him?

Ashoka frowned. "Depends...On other people."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Other People. That big problem in the Galaxy. Other People." He groaned. "Everything would be fine if it wasn't for Other People."

Ashoka laughed.

* * *

"So, Luke Skywalker," Ashoka said over a greasy protein breakfast, "do you feel up to you and me going and kicking down the gates of Hell and rescuing Anakin?"

"Only if my sister lets me." Luke said meekly.

"Ohho. You're still under the thumb of the Princess? But Jedi don't just follow orders, they do what is `right`." She paused. "What does the Force tell you?"

"The Force tells me to save my father...As he saved me." Luke said. "Darth Vader turned to the Light, he killed the Emperor and surrendered to the Alliance."

"Bringing much resources with him, -like about half the galaxy?" Ashoka said grimly. "And he's being treated like an unrepentant criminal."

Luke sighed. "Much as I love Leia she has it in for him." He shuddered. "Leia won't acknowledge him as her father."

Ashoka nodded at that. "My Skyguy would make a good dad. He's done some awful things but I think he still deserves a second chance."

Luke gave a sad smile. "Do you think he can be saved?" He grinned. "Darth Vader was sentenced to death; a fate he agreed with wholeheartedly as you must have seen in his trial…But Anakin Skywalker will live."

"He's the Hero With No Fear, he's capable of `anything`." She grinned a feral Togruta grin. "As are we."

"Yup, that's me." Luke agreed.

"If we meet Darth Vader on the road to Hell..." She made a gesture of a lightsabre strike. "Deal?"

"Deal." Luke put her hand in hers. "Yoda and Obi-wan told me to kill him. But I will let you do it if you want. Jedi are not selfish. You have as many issues with Darth Vader as I do."

"More." Ashoka said firmly. "I had to see him fall. I cannot tell you how much pain I was in when I discovered it was my Annie under the mask." She sighed sadly at the memory that haunted her nightmares.

Luke stood up. He clipped his lightsabre to his belt. "I'm long overdue." He smiled. "Thanks for the breakfast."

Ashoka stood up. "I'm long overdue pledging my alliance to Princess Red hair."

"Not yet." He waved a hand, "as from now, your place is by Darth Vaders tomb...And don't you go calling her that to her face."

"Do you think he's still alive?" She asked.

"He had better be." Said Luke sulkily. "I made sure that his life support was still working and he was pumped full of water and nutrients." He had checked this personally. "As far as I know, he's in a Force induced coma but if you have had a mental connection to him once..."

Ashoka nodded. "I think I can re-establish it since he's no longer a Sith...I need to see if there's anything left of Anakin Skywalker under that armour."

"Good. He needs to know `you're` here...He needs all the support he can get. May the Force be with the both of you."

"You too, Skyguy junior."

He did not rise to that.

* * *

(1) Michin. Female monk. See place names such as Michinhampton, Minack, etc.

(2) Does Ashoka speak her own language? She grew up in the Temple, don't forget. I imagine she does, but not as a native.


	7. Chapter 7

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Seven; Re introducing Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Old Republic.

During that month there was renewed interest in the Jedi hero, Anakin Skywalker.

Luke, Ashoka and Artoo had dug up many old documents and holos of this individual. Empire censorship had long relegated the Jedi and their poster boy to the realm of myth. The Holonet broadcasted many documentaries of the Clone Wars, starting with that old one popular in schools `Jedi, Masters of the Force.` and much to that individuals slight embarrassment `Padawan Tano; training a Jedi.` ("Wasn't I a gawky little whelp?" she moaned.)

Luke gave a rare interview.

Etsi Yanadai was by unspoken agreement, the new found prophet of the New Jedi Order. Really she had not planned this interesting new role, but she was enjoying the new found Freedom of the Media, and the Twi`lek knew about catching waves.

Besides she liked Luke, an artless farmboy, but by his very innocence, great holo material. (1) Luke Skywalker was a great catch, the last of the Jedi, and the man who had singlehandedly (Han and the rest of the Rebels on Yavin did not count.) destroyed the Death Star.

(A device that though had been secret, the revealed existence of had appalled many a hard-core Empire supporter. With that and its successor out of the way, the Galaxy was a safer place for all.)

Luke might have a high body count to his name, but he was popular with pretty much everyone except the most fanatical.

So, seeing him on the Holonet was a big treat.

"Who was Anakin Skywalker?" She opened.

"He was my father." Luke, of course, was not one to fumble around the fact he had been sired by the monstrous second in command of the Emperor. (Unlike his sister, who was very concerned over how it would affect her public image.)

Etsi put on her face that clearly said she had a lot of doubts about someone who was called `Dark Father`s ability to actually reproduce. (Her and the rest of the Galaxy.)

"If it's anything to you I believe he did all that `before` his `accident`." Luke smiled grimly to himself. "He was married in secret…The Jedi order did not permit such frivolities. As yet I know very little about my mother…She must have been a truly remarkable woman to attract a Jedi."

"Do you know why he became Darth Vader?" Etsi asked the question on everybody's lips.

Luke shook his head in sadness. "That is one of the things we are trying to find out. For a person of Anakin Skywalkers high moral stance…To fall so low…Something must have happened. Something really terrible."

"And that's the central mystery here."

Her interviewee raised his gloved cybernetic hand. "Of course our psychologist's will examine him and his motivations very carefully before he is released. I believe he may have been brainwashed. If that can be established then he will be cleared."

"What made Darth,-"

"Anakin!" corrected Luke in an uncharacteristic snappiness.

"Anakin. What made him turn against the Emperor?"

Luke gave a grim smug smile. "His love for me of course. He wanted offspring. He believed them dead. Then he found me." He picked up his glass, and levitated it. "I have the Force too…And so does Leia, much as she might deny it."

The chat show host looked satisfied. "And all this talk of his return? He's dead, -yes?" Etsi jabbed in her usual tactless (but oh-so deliberate) way.

Luke shook his head "he's asleep."

"Sleeping?" Etsi gave a cynical laugh, one that indicated she doubted what her latest victim was saying. (Her twitchy lekkus were confirming this.)

The younger Skywalker straightened, a seemingly blank look on his still boyish face. "It takes a lot of meditation to enable a great hero to return from the dead…But I know he can do it, I have faith in him. "Luke stared directly into the camera, "-oh yes, Anakin Skywalker is coming back!"

* * *

Later on, he visited his new found friend.

Ashoka Tano had taken a shine to the estranged son of her former Master…More so, it seemed as he was willing to be her boyfriend. Of course, Luke hoped it was more than `that`.

Luke sauntered into the Ex-Jedi's apartment. He placed his hands affectionately on her shoulders.

Ashoka gently pushed him off. "Not today, Luke…I am meditating." She growled, showing her sharp canines.

Luke backed down. "Trying to make contact with my father?"

Ashoka smiled.

"Is he aware of you?" Luke had to ask.

She nodded. "Yes, and Anakin is letting me in."

"That's wonderful!" Luke had been worrying about his father's non response. But then he wasn't much good at mental connections, not yet. Now he had a link to his father, albeit through a proxy.

The Togruta gave a laugh; "I think he's getting a bit bored; Did you know the suit has a library and games?"

"Will wonders never cease? I have never explored fully the full potential of his equipment."

"Maybe you should find out more about it then...Anakin Skywalker never had access to such high grade kit...I don't think getting him out of it is going to be as easy as you might assume." She groaned. "It's not like simply taking off a mask…That mask is his life, his personality, his identity, it enhances his senses, -and it provides him with information. I think giving up all that might prove very difficult."

"I heard that VR headsets used to be called `Darth Vader` helmets." Luke had never seen a VR, he knew the Empires military used them in training situations. He was going to explore the possibility of using them in Force training.

"Yes, and you now know why. According to his medical records, Anakin has normal sight and hearing…The MDs fixed that at least…However without his enhancements he's going to be effectively blind and deaf. How will he cope with that?"

"And Leia has landed Ysalmiri on him." Luke still didn't agree with it. "Losing the Force."

"He will be in prison…Probably for the best for all of us. My Master is going to have to re learn a lot of things that sentients take for granted. I have been reading about getting atrophied digestive systems used to solids again."

Luke groaned "He hasn't eaten in over twenty years! He's going to have tummy trouble!"

Ashoka laughed. "I'm sure he will cope…Eventually. No, a nice stay in non-stimulating surroundings on a bland diet is the order of the day for our Hero With No Fear. This is no easy trip."

"Rough justice indeed."

"You may say that." Ashoka rubbed her face sadly. "What could be more Just in turning a Sith made monster back into a human?"

"Yoda told me that souls are reborn again and again in different universes and situations…Yet to be born a sentient is very difficult…and only people have the ability advance spiritually. You must always remember this in all the decisions you make."

"Good advice. And by helping the Damned…We acquire much merit."

"I made the choice to save Darth Vader…And he me." Luke said firmly. "He can be saved."

Ashoka shook her head. "If he decides so." She reminded her new boyfriend.

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace a group of prominent beings held a meeting.

A Meeting certain twins had not been invited to. It was a slightly subversive meeting; life in the Empire was enjoying a subversive renaissance, and so who could blame the Alliance leaders if they indulged in a little waywardness of their own?

"I suppose now is the time to discuss what we will do with this annoying Hero who will not die?" Admiral Akbar said. He was getting tired of Luke's manipulations.

"Relax, Admiral…We will give the public Bread and Anakin." Mon Mothma replied. "I have been making plans."

"I hope they make sense." General Madine added. Madine had superstitious doubts about Force sorcery. He had heard too many stories about the dread Darth Vader. However as an ex-Imperial, he, like Mon Mothma, (but unlike Leia Organa) was all too keen to get Empire leaders on their side. Vader had proved compliant in helping the Alliance gain the upper hand, indeed entire planets had pledged their alliance to Leia and her gang because of him. He would be a powerful ally. A prisoner, not as much use.

"There will be a re trial…Big nuisance." Lady Mothma agreed. She really wanted to get down to the business of disbanding the Empires massive military machine. Only then she would feel safe. A lot of those men were perfectly happy to follow Vader…Or Anakin…Civvy street might not be so desirable.

"More fuss…But you are so right, it will distract the public in this time of worrying insecurity." Akbar agreed.

"I think we can make good use of Anakin Skywalker." Mon Mothma said grimly "…Mostly by keeping him out from under Leia's feet."

All laughed at that.

"By sending him off into Wildspace?" Rieekan said thoughtfully. As an Alderaanian, he really wanted to see the back of his nemesis for good.

She shook her head. "Our Sith lord is going to have to work very hard for us…If he wants to enjoy a certain amount of controlled liberty."

"So you're not pardoning him?" General Madine said with a lot of distaste.

Mon Mothma laughed "And what good would that do him? Darth Vader has lost the Emperor and his support…And my agents have found and `re allocated` any accounts he might have." She smiled wickedly. "He's now registered as a cyborg."

The committee all nodded. A cyborg was not counted as a sentient, but a machine. They had to have an owner, and sponsor, and undergo regular neural scans.

"So, he's a slave?"

Mon Mothma nodded back. "Rather, let's say he will be under our sponsorship and care…Darth Vaders medical needs are…Complex." She waved a hand, "we would not be thinking of his welfare if we did not do all in our power to see he is properly maintained for the rest of his natural life. Like making sure he has a good short power cable he can't entangle."

They all laughed at that.

"Justice gets done…We are merciful, Luke gets his daddy back and the Alliance gets a useful servant." She looked radiant "we all win. Even Anakin Skywalker."

"But what about Leia?" Asked Akbar. "She wants him dead."

Mon Mothma shook her head. "Leia's going to have to go with the flow…She isn't Palpatine."

* * *

Ashoka Tano paced up and down the cell in exasperation.

Ascetics…Might seem a good idea. But the ever practical Togruta was combining them with security testing at the Shard, Leia had been adamant about this. "We are going to look proper idiots if he escapes." She had said grumpily.

"Anakins cybernetics aren't working." Ashoka had replied.

"I made sure of that. And the Ysalmiri. But I want to be double sure." Leia gestured with a pen. "He's got a load of sympathisers too…" Leia frowned. Ashoka was a Jedi and she did not fully trust them. "Starting with a certain Togruta of my acquaintance."

"I'm loyal to you, Princess." Ashoka had reassured her.

"You are loyal to a certain blood relative of mine, don't lie."

"Yes! Your brother!" Ashoka had replied without any humour and gotten scowled at.

So now the renegade Jedi was shut up in the Shard, one of the securest prisons in the Empire.

This facility, Ashoka knew, was one of the few that had been proven secure against Jedi…Both from with and without.

And security was very tight. It was tighter than a Hutt's wallet. One of the clever methods was to be unpredictable; The guards gave her no set routine to plot against.

They kept moving her about.

She was hardly ever in the same place. Periodically her keepers would march in, handcuff and leg iron her, then strap her to a repulsorlift bed, hood her and cart her off to quarters new. She would be decanted and left to puzzle out her new situation.

Sometimes she was in a conventional cell, sometimes a barred cage, sometimes a ray shielded box. Some were cramped and others allowed a certain amount of exercise.

There would be a new routine too. She had new guards, humans in armour…Or humanoid, or droids. They were never the same. Nor was her feeding routine. Her ration bars could be delivered through a hatch, or brought in and chucked at her by a smiling guard. Sometimes they even had to be requested.

Aside from the obvious risks when being transferred Ashoka had to admit the system was very good. It kept her on her toes, she had little to relate to. It also made her very helpless.

She lay back in her latest accommodation. (They had the decency to allow her a bed roll, though no clothes. She knew that outside the temperatures were well below freezing too…) There was a ventilation hatch in the ceiling. Big enough for her.

Ashoka yawned and stood up. Time to make a move. She had no plans…But then, Anakin never had any plans.

She leapt up and grabbed her target. The hatch, predictably was alarmed, and the guards came rushing in. They gleefully subjected her to an ordeal that was too rough to be described as tickling, and too gentle for a beating. (It did not help, of course that her keepers knew she was trying to escape…)

"You have one warning, girlie. Next time we chain you up."

And they then carted her off to quarters new.

Ashoka gave a big sigh and began to mediate. This was really taxing her ingenuity. She couldn't get out on her own. But in the past, there was always Obi-wan and Anakin to help.

(Obi-wan was dead…But according to Luke still around, the smug wretch. She knew Anakin was in contact with him. Ashoka doubted the Jedi would help.)

"Are you still here? I thought you would be out by now?" Governor Norran popped by every day to see how his part time Jedi was faring.

"I'm, um, working on it." Ashoka replied with false cheeriness.

The next time Norran's Goons went for her she simply rushed them. This time she made it out into the corridor.

Only to run headlong into two droids…relics of the past. Ashoka froze in horror. Two pairs of maniples reached out and took her muscular limbs in grips of durasteel. She went limp.

One gripped her back lekku; one of the most vulnerable parts of her body. Ashoka slumped down resignedly. She was going to get roughhoused again.

"Submit?" suggested the first guard, some blue skinned race. (Chiss? Pantaloran?) His victim nodded. "For that you are going to get an intimate search!"

Ashoka didn't care less but the droids giggled, something that got severely on her nerves, the idea of droids laughing at `that. `

The second guard was some Twi'lek female. She had gotten punched in the belly and was clearly in a mood with aforesaid puncher. "Why don't you two do it?" she gestured to the droids. "We don't get paid enough to go poking in some nasty alien unmentionables." She suggested.

The two droids laughed nastily and pushed Ashoka down still further. She felt metal on her thighs…

….And was transported back to the cells on a Separatist ship…

Ashoka freaked.

She threw the two droids off of her with a sudden Force push, smashing them up with further telekinesis. Ashoka stood up, shaking. She rubbed her montrals. Steady girl! The Clone Wars are long over! She reminded herself. The two sentient guards retreated to the corners of the cell.

The ray shield was powered down and no less than a dozen guards rushed in. (She was flattered that they believed she needed so many.) Ashoka flopped down in surrender but was still hit with a stun bolt.

She awoke with a splitting headache…In a containment field. Ashoka was relieved. As far as she knew, there was no way out of these. She had been defeated, and could rest.

She wanted her Skyguy back…but not like this.

* * *

Two weeks later Ashoka Tano sat in Governor Norran's office. She had been formally released, but now had a studied distrust of the man who had visited a thousand indignities on her these past days.

He wasn't a bad sort…If it wasn't for his attitude that everyone had a serious criminal in them.

Governor Norran was in fine form. "I have sent your records back to the new government." He smirked. "For a prisoner I was told was a reformable specimen…You sure have attempted to escape a lot."

From anybody else this would have been funny. Ashoka sat in silence.

"You are tasking me to hold this Anakin Skywalker person in custody while he undergoes a 90 day psychiatric assessment, -that and a lot of physical care."

"Yes." Ashoka replied. "It is the Alliances belief that though he is reformable; it's in everyone's best interests he undergo a proper rehabilitation."

Governor Norran made a sound that suggested that as the guy who got all the worst cases, he did not believe in such notions as `Reform.`

"And that will take a lot of effort."

Governor Norran grunted, he keyed up a holo display. "See this, Ms Tano?" (Just what is your title anyway, girl?) "This was set up by the Emperor over two decades ago. It has never been used."

Ashoka leaned forwards. The holo was of a block of the Shard…More security. It seemed to be designed for someone who did not breathe a standard 20% Oxygen 80% Nitrogen atmosphere….the cell was enclosed on all six sides by Mandolaran steel, a fabulously expensive material proof against lightsabres.

It reminded her of a part of the Executor she had examined with great curiosity. That too was designed for someone with very special needs.

…Of course. She should have known. This cell had been designed for just one person. She knew just who.

"I understand. Palpatine did not trust his apprentice. "She sighed, "I should have known."

* * *

Ashoka came home in shame. She had failed.

Luke was staying in her apartment. He had his quarters in the palace, of course. He didn't like them. The whole place was still full of the Emperor…In spite of Leia's attempts at redecoration. The drapes were too expensive to replace. (Who would believe that curtains cost so much money?) And getting the Imperial Guard out of that morbid red armour was proving tricky. The men were among Leia's most devoted supporters…Just so long as she didn't try to change too much too soon.

They were right, of course. You couldn't change the Galaxy in five minutes.

So Luke had shacked up with an alien, the likes of which he had never heard of until he entered the Akul pit.

But Ashoka was right; He was of her tribe.

Luke was busy learning Togruta cookery…That and playing Anakins Holocron.

The Holocron had been recorded to teach Ashoka to fence in his style. Luke wasn't interested in the technical details, not as yet. He was busy observing Anakin himself.

Anakin was a man in his early twenties, blue eyes, sun bleached hair, -he was all too obviously Luke's father. He had a wry tilt to his face and a devil may care grin. This was a confident, cocky individual ready to fight all in the Universe that would put him down.

Luke had never had that look on his face…Had he?

The key went in the latch and Luke switched off the Holocron with a vague feeling of guilt. "Ashoka!"

She stood in the doorway, a defeated but still standing warrior. "I, um, had some setbacks." Her face was very pale.

Luke gestured to her and she sat down next to him in a weary slump. "I see you have been busy absorbing my Masters teachings." She said sadly.

"Getting to know him, more like." He was silent. "Will we ever get him back?"

Ashoka said nothing.

Luke tried to caress her but she shook her head sadly. Ashoka had been subjected to far too many intimate probing to want touching in such areas as yet.

"Was it bad? Did they hurt you?" Luke was concerned.

"A few bruises, I was tickled half to death. No, being a prisoner in the Shard is very damaging to the spirit."

She did not tell him about the incident with the droids.

"Governor Norran has been awaiting him for a long time…Ever since he was made." Ashoka said sadly. "Ani has known, of course."

"Known what?"

"There's a cell in the Shard with his name on it."

Luke sat up. "But that is a good thing…And you failing to escape is also a good thing. It means that we can contain him."

She hugged her new boyfriend to her. "I'm glad you are so positive. But you are right." In the background, Anakin growled in jealousy.

Luke and Ashoka laughed insolently.

* * *

"Dig the bastard up…I'm sick of all your whining." Leia snarled.

"I want that order in writing." Luke said thoughtfully.

He got his permission written on the back of a shortbread biscuit box.

* * *

(1) Think Hanna Hauxwell.


	8. Chapter 8

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

Chapter Eight; Every True Hero Should Return From the Dead.

* * *

Today was Anakin Skywalkers rebirthday.

Etsi Yanadai, Formerly most famous talk show hostess of Coruscant, now the most famous talk show hostess of the Galaxy minced up to the tomb of Darth Vader, Lekkus wriggling in silent speech (but to non-Twi'lek; this just looked indecent.) Her camera crew and suitably Hologenic boyfriends trailing behind.

The red armoured Imperial guard (And Captain Hemmel who had volunteered.) stood guard over the grave of Darth Vader. Nothing had changed in six weeks.

Except a few people. Those curious enough to see out this farce…and those who had belief in the Force. For Anakin Skywalker was the Force Embodied.

One of the chief vigil-ees was a Togrutan woman. Dressed in a ragged brown robe. Her horned montrals stuck up through holes cut in the hood. She looked like a footloose member of one of the many holy orders of the Empire…But which one?

Etsi sidled up to the Minchin. "And you are?" she prompted.

"My name is Ashoka Tano," the Togruta replied with no hint of a Shili accent, (her Basic was pure Coruscant, in fact) "I was," She paused screwing up the face so her white birthmarks wrinkled, "I am!" she qualified, "the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker."

"And that means?"

"A Padawan is the apprentice, if you like, of a Jedi Knight. It's a very ancient and honourable position."

(Immediately half of Coruscant had her down as a Jedi's bed warmer.)

"But never knighted?" Asked Etsi with a smile.

Ashoka looked put out but she did answer. "No, I never became a full Jedi...I was exiled from the order...for political reasons," she looked sad, "those were the dying days of the order...Things went wrong."

"But things have changed, yes?" Prompted the Twi'lek.

"I fought for the rebellion and I am now on their Council as a Force user. But they want me to assist my master in his" she paused, looking for a suitable word.

"Rehabilitation." Offered Etsi.

"Yes?" replied Ashoka thoughtfully. "That's it, he has been dead decades, it's going to be a bit daunting to him at first." She replied. "My role is also to recognise him." She said flatly "...Whoever is in that tomb...They won't look like my master, but I will know my Skyguy!" Ashoka rolled her shoulders and shifted her knees. She had held that position some hors today. "I can tell a Sith from a Jedi." She said darkly.

"And if not?"

The Togruta slapped her lightsabres hanging at her rope belt. "Then I will put him down for good! Darth Vader has been alive too long for my liking! I want to be the one to kill him."

Captain Hemmel stepped up. He gestured down the processional way. "Here's General Luke Skywalker." He announced.

Luke strode along, resplendent in his brown Jedi robes. Han, Lando, Mon Mothma and the rest of the Alliance trailed after in casual dribs and drabs, which suggested that though they were curious, this whole game really was of little political import.

Etsi and her gang stepped back. The Imperial guard spread out. Ashoka stood up. She drew her lightsabres and switched them on with a snap-hiss. "Who dares to defile the tomb of Anakin Skywalker?"

Well, this was unscripted but the ex-Jedi was rising to the occasion.

"Stand down, Lady Tano." Luke gestured. Under his arm he bore an oxygen tank and mask.

"By what right are you here? And who are you, Force using stranger?" Ashoka gestured in return with her two white blades.

"Anakin Skywalker is my father!" Luke announced, "And no, he is not dead! Do I have the right to see him?"

The Togrutan frowned. "Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi, -celibate. Why do you make insinuations that he is a sinner?"

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight myself." He smiled wickedly. "The New Jedi will know attachments…As you do."

Ashoka switched off her weapons. "I like this new code." She Forthwalled.

"But to business!" He announced grandly. "Do you know of Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked formally.

Ashoka drew herself up to her full height "Yes, He is my Master, my best friend and my big brother!" she announced pride in every word. "I love Anakin more than anything else in the galaxy, I have been in mourning so many years."

"Since you are of the Light I assume you are a sworn enemy of Darth Vader?"

Her birth marked face was that of a demon, "See Darth Vader and I will kill him!" she announced vemently. "I will have my revenge on one who destroyed my family, leaving me to starve." She laughed evilly. "Those waiting to kill him are myriad…As it happens I am first in the queue!"

"Tread carefully," warned Mon Mothma "The gates of The Netherworld of the Force and of Chaos are close together; they may even be in the same place."

Luke pushed the grave slab to with the Force. Ashoka got to work on the locks on the coffin with her lightsabre. She stood up, letting holocam droids get a better look at what she was doing.

"Now?" she asked, and Luke neatly lifted off the lid.

To reveal the ebon armour of the Dark Lord, seemingly the same as when he had been buried apart from a little dust.

There was the rhythmic hiss of the rebreather. Darth Vader twitched at the intrusion. "I'm getting very bored." Was all he said.

Luke crouched down by his nemesis. "I don't know you." He said in doubt. "Or do I know you? You told me you are my father, after all."

Ashoka leaned over. "Looks like an enemy of mine." She growled. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me, Father?" Luke said helpfully. "I've given it a bit of thought, and I think I want to be your son. " He straightened. "But the time for pretences is now over." He shook his head sadly. "My Father is not a Dark Lord."

"My Master is no Sith" Ashoka announced to the crowd. "He would never turn to the Dark Side...Of that I am certain." She paused for effect, lighting her twin blades again. "Why are you wearing the foul hame of a Sith lord? Is it a test?"

"A test...But not for you." Anakin said slowly.

"I'm going to take your helmet off; show everyone what's underneath." Luke said with a smile. "Do you consent to this and will it harm you?" He asked.

His father nodded. "I need it to breathe but a little while won't hurt me."

"I've got oxy," Luke slapped the tank, "no need ever to have to be cooped up in that thing ever again."

"Thank you," Anakin disengaged the maglocks.

Luke leaned forwards and as gently as he could, eased his father's helmet off.

What was underneath was human as he was. True, their skin had many burn marks, but they were old and faded.

Anakin screwed up his eyes. "Light hurts." His voice was very weak without the enhancement of the vocabulator.

"Let's have a look at you." Ashoka craned forwards. "You look very pale."

Anakin opened his eyes in response to the familiar voice.

"Skyguy!" she bounced up and down again like she was a juvenile. "You have blue eyes like I do!"

Anakin looked baffled, he had not expected to be revived "is this...The afterlife? Snips?"

Ashoka was weeping, "You're safe! It's me!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead! Look at you, you have been buried for six weeks!"

"That long? I was meditating." grumped Anakin, clearly tired of this.

The senator stepped forwards. "Right, just who are you? Tell us your name and status." demanded Mon Mothma.

He gave a big intake of breath. "I'm Anakin Skywalker; I'm the Hero who returns from the Dead." Anakin looked to Ashoka for confirmation.

"He's my Master!" she gushed weepily.

"This is my Father!" Luke added. He too was weeping with relief.

"My son! You came for me!"

Luke stood back, "-the impossible we Jedi are good at, -it's just that miracles take time." He laughed. "Welcome home, Dad." Luke wrapped his arms around his father's chest and hauled him to his feet, to the cheers of the crowd. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. All my life in fact."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was driven back to the imperial palace in state, Ashoka on one side and Luke on the other. All three were grinning away like maniacs.

* * *

Leia Organa sighed to herself. She had been expecting this. Darth Vader had proven very hard to kill; She was not surprised at his continuing survival.


	9. Chapter 9

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

 **Yup, I'm back! This story has a few chapters to go; I'm busy with Uni work at the moment, though.**

* * *

Chapter Nine; No more Kangaroos in court but with Leia around we hardly need them.

Of course there had to be a re trial.

The great hall was again arranged as a courtroom, and was even tighter packed, if that was possible.

Anakin Skywalker, Last of the Jedi, sat ensconced in a comfy chair. He had been divested of his surcoat and now wore Luke's spare robe. He was starting to look like a person again. His cybernetics were still powerless though.

Anakin smiled happily at all and sundry. He clearly was enjoying the attention thoroughly. But then, he had just spent six weeks in a coffin busy being dead. Now he…Wasn't. It was not surprising he was smug.

Mon Mothma stepped up to the podium. "Sentients all," she opened. "We are gathered here today to try a very problematic case. A case which has just got even more problematic." She shrugged as if she had foreseen this strange turn of events, foreseen it and not been believed.

"Name?"

Anakin nodded. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Lady Mothma looked around the courthouse. "Does everyone here agree that this man we are attempting to try is Anakin Skywalker?"

Everyone shouted their assent. He had told them his name and most people were satisfied with that.

"And your title?"

Anakin sucked in his lips. "Technically I'm a Jedi Master."

"And not a Sith Apprentice?" Mon Mothma said with icy pointedness.

He shook his head silently.

"And you're current occupation?"

Anakin gave a big sigh. "I, um, I guess you could say I'm an invalid. My cybernetics are no longer functioning and I am in recovery from a significant bout of being dead."

There were a few titters at that.

"What positions have you held in the past?" Mon Mothma's voice was stern.

"Let me see. I have had several jobs. I started out life as a slave, I had a couple of years racing Pods, I became a Jedi youngling, a Padawan and was knighted...I did a lot of work as a General in the Clone wars...That's not to mention odd jobs such as bodyguarding, trading spice, Do you want to know about my time as a Sith Apprentice?"

Mon Mothma smiled. "I think that part of your career is public record."

Much laughter. Admiral Akbar shouted for order.

"You say you started life as a slave?"

Anakin nodded. "I was born a slave. My Mother and I were first owned by Garulla the Hutt, who lost us in a bet to Watto."

The hall was silent at that bland admission.

"Slavery unfortunately is all too common away from the Core." And he talked about his life on Tatooine, his discovery by Qui-gon Jinn, and his acceptance into the Jedi Order. "But, I was never freed; The Jedi restricted me, and Palpatine turned me into his tool. I was the second most powerful being in the Galaxy...And yet I was still a slave," he said sadly. "I'm so happy to be free of the Emperor..." Anakin paused. "Does that make me your slave now?" He asked hopefully.

Princess Leia stood up. "I too, have known chains." She admitted. She told the courtroom of her experience with Jabba the Hutt. All were silent. They had known of Her, Luke, Chewbacca's and Lando's daring mission to rescue Han from Jabbas palace. Not this particular detail though.

"It was only for a day but I got to feel how a Slave feels…A lesser being." She admitted. "I cannot describe the diminution of spirit I went through. Anything that lessens you, turns you into nothing more than a droid is a terrible evil."

Anakin nodded. "Now you know how I have felt these past two decades." He said sadly.

Leia did not rise to that one.

"I have heard Jabba the Hutt is dead" Mon Mothma commented.

"Dead, very. I got my own back. I strangled the slimy old sleemo with my leash." She told them, with a hint of pride and challenge in her voice.

Anakin beamed. "My daughter is truly my daughter." He said with genuine smugness.

"How did you do it?" Asked General Dodonna. "Hutts necks are thick and powerful, there's no way a human could throttle a Hutt."

Leia gave a knowing laugh and everyone knew she had used the Force. "I'm strong."

"The Force shall free me." Anakin quoted from the Sith code.

"And so ends one of the great Intergalactic sleemos of our time…" Admiral Akbar mused.

"I will see to it that the both of you receive counselling from one of our slavery specialists." Mon Mothma announced. "We of the Alliance are working hard to end this evil."

Luke stood up. "Since my father's deeds were done under duress, Cannot he be pardoned?" He looked around. "It is encoded that in our Constitution, no one who has committed crimes while a slave should be prosecuted for their acts."

Mon Mothma nodded. "You are correct, but that law was not passed with the likes of Darth Vader in mind."

"Should we be making exceptions? Very dangerous, I think. We stand for justice for all…If Master Skywalker here isn't treated as fairly as everyone else then…" Rieekan said sadly.

Mon Mothma changed tack. "I would like to know a bit about the circumstances of your accident...Why you are in a life support suit?"

Anakin pursed his lips. He looked very grim.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm not talking about one of your crimes here." Mon Mothma reassured.

"Very well" Anakin sighed, looking at Luke. "Palpatine sent me to the base on Mustapha to eliminate the Separatist leaders since they had outlived their use to him. He did not like loose ends." It was obvious what he meant by that. "So I carried out his orders." It was as bland an admission of mass murder as had ever been made. "Shortly after, my wife Padme arrived. She was very curious as to what I was doing." Anakin started to whimper.

"You had just been on a killing spree." Mon Mothma said sadly. "I expect that didn't go down very well with Padme."

Anakin shook his grimly head. "No, it did not, and she asked me just what had happened at the Jedi temple." He shuddered. "I told her the Jedi had been put down; They were trying to take over the Senate." He screwed up his face in agony. "Our conversation went downhill after that, she started yelling at me…and." He whined. "I…I killed her." The next few minutes Anakin wept, tears running down his scarred cheeks. The hall was respectfully silent. "I Force choked her." He gave a big shudder of self-loathing. "Obi-wan was with her. He was very angry with me. We fought, and he managed to cut off three of my limbs."

Several people winced. Leia looked disgusted at them.

"What of the fourth? " Asked Lady Mothma.

Anakin gave a slight laugh. "I lost my right arm to Count Dooku before my nineteenth birthday." He told them.

"So, Obi-wan left you for dead?"

"He didn't think I stood a chance of survival." Anakin confessed. "I'm sure Kenobi would have finished me off if he knew that Palpatine would save me." He whimpered. "Anyway, I was left to burn. This is the results." He shrugged down at his black armour. "I was rebuilt as a mechanical monstrosity."

"It was Palpatine who put you in the suit?" she prompted.

"Yes." Anakins voice was neutral. "But there was no mercy to it."

That was the Lady's cue. "Master Skywalker, the holo we are about to show is the one taken to record your operation. It's extremely unpleasant and I don't wish to cause you any trauma."

Anakin went pale under his scars. "No! Not that!" He started shaking.

"If you wish to leave, now or at any point in the future, please tell us?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "No. I want to see it. Anyhow. That isn't going to be me...It's Darth Vader." He looked to Mon Mothma for confirmation. "Isn't it?"

"Keep that thought in your head." Luke placed his hand upon Anakins shoulder.

The next two hours was devoted to the gory highlights of the unfortunate Jedi's operation. Several viewers fainted, others were violently ill and still more ran out in horror.

At the end, everyone was grey and grim looking, they had not imagined an ordeal so terrible could be inflicted on a sentient and they survive. It was obvious Anakin had gained a whole new set of sympathisers.

"The operation was performed without anaesthetic, he was aware the entire time. How long did it take?" asked Admiral Akbar sadly.

"I had no sense of time, -only an agony filled present," Anakin replied.

"By our estimates we are looking at a time frame of at least sixty hours." Mon Mothma consulted her datapad.

There was much discussion on the unpleasant circumstances of the operation. Several medical staff testified to the terrible treatment Anakin had received.

"Doctor Camus, you have studied our Jedi's medical records...What is your opinion?" Mon Mothma gestured up the first doctor.

Dr Camus was a fat Rodian. "I would say it was a textbook example of how not to fit cybernetics." She said, her green face grey with horror. "Normally the amputee would be allowed to heal, -probably in bacta, and given that the subject suffered severe burning, definitely in bacta under heavy sedation. Then given counselling and consultation as to the best type of limbs to be fitted, then a period of re learning motor skills, and more counselling. The whole process would be slow." She spat, "this butchery, the likes of which I have not seen in the entirety of my career will go down in history as an example of callous and uncaring treatment of an extremely vulnerable patient. Whoever ordered that should be subjected to a prolonged and painful death for even considering treating a living being that way."

The other doctors nodded in agreement "our esteemed Dr Camus has summed it up well."

"And do you think the accused's health can be improved? Enough so he can live outside of the suit?" Mon Mothma prompted.

Dr Querken nodded. "He will have to have several operations" It had been him who had done the initial scans of the captive Vader. At first he had been unwilling to go near the man who had caused such suffering in the galaxy, but later he had come to understand that his new `patient` had undergone unspeakable suffering himself. Then, of course there was Luke Skywalker, the Hero of the Rebellion. Luke claimed that Darth Vader was his father, that he had killed the Emperor in order to save him. Certainly Vader had docilely submitted to his part damaged cybernetics being put permanently out of action…For the confidence of all. Dr Querken had been horrified to discover the extent of the prisoner's injuries, the fact that many of them had never healed up, and the complete lack of pain management in the suit. "His lungs can be healed up…Though that will require tissue regeneration surgery. I think a period in Bacta will improve his skin. We are looking at weeks rather than days. As for his limbs, that's Dr Camus speciality." He beamed at all. "I have full confidence that we can have our patient with a vastly improved quality of life."

"So, Master Skywalker, what do you intend doing with your life if you are pardoned?" Asked Mon Mothma. "We can put you back together."

Anakin was taken aback. "But you're not going to pardon me, are you?"

Mon Mothma looked around the courthouse. "Consider it a definite possibility." There were a lot of unhappy murmuring at that.

"I, really, I haven't made any long term plans recently." He said. "I knew I would be sentenced to death."

The senator had to laugh. "Did dying make you a better person?"

"Being dead, certainly changes your outlook upon life. Resurrection made me a better person. I have family now, Luke and Snips...And Leia."

That personage looked away in obvious disgust.

"I ask again, what do you intend doing with your second chance?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf." Anakin said boldly.

Mon Mothma shook her head in sadness. "Oh, no, I am not pardoning you. You are still guilty of Crimes against Civilisation." Mon Mothma shuffled her papers. "You have been responsible for the deaths of many billions of sentients, -directly and indirectly. You say as Darth Vader your freewill was compromised."

"It was obey or get destroyed painfully." Anakin admitted. "But the alternative seemed to be to live in misery."

"You're here by will of the Force." Mon Mothma paused. "For many years `May the Force Be with you` has been an empty blessing in the Empire. The Jedi are dead." She paused. "Many were killed by your own hands." Mon Mothma straightened. "Yet, I can in all sincerity say that the Force is indeed with you, Anakin Skywalker. You have been judged by the Force...And the Force acquits you..." she paused for effect. "However we are Sentients and we deal with the real world, not that of the Force." Mon Mothma continued. "Darth Vader was tried, he pleaded guilty and was sentenced to death. Justice has been done."

"I agree" Anakin said.

"But you, Jedi Master Skywalker are alive. And currently unpunished." She pointed at him. "Justice has `not` been done. You may distance yourself from the persona of Darth Vader, -I hardly blame you for that, as he was a monster devoid of any decency. However we all know you are the same person, and so does the Law. (I am not sure the Force does, though). He died so that you could be reborn. I propose an alternative penalty. One of sufficient gravity and severity to teach you a lesson."

Anakin bowed his head submissively.

During all this Leia had stood silent. Luke was wondering what his sister had in mind. He was watching her carefully, that and attempting to observe her through the Force. As usual Leia was all but undetectable. He assumed that was how she had remained hidden all those years to the Emperor.

"I'm sick of this farce!" growled the Princess as she whipped out her blaster and shot at Anakin.

"Leia!" gasped Mon Mothma.

And the blaster bolt stopped dead. It hung in the air, buzzing.

Anakin had stopped it.

No one moved.

The old Jedi was sweating with the effort to hold the blaster bolt. "Luke…" he gasped.

His son thumbed on his lightsabre and swatted it away. Anakin gave a big sigh of relief. "That was difficult."

All eyes turned to Leia who still rather incriminatingly held her blaster in her hand. Her eyes were wide with surprise at her father's extraordinary feat.

"Leia, drop that." Mon Mothma ordered sharply.

Leia threw her blaster at Luke's feet. The red robed Imperial guard rushed forwards with pikes and blasters. "You're under arrest, young lady." The leader said in a tone that suggested he would rather be arresting a berserk Wookie. He put binders on her. Princess Leia, Daughter of the Elected Queen of Naboo was dragged unceremoniously out of the courthouse by security.

The hall was silent, they had not expected this.

Anakin was first to speak. "I don't want my daughter charged with anything, -we two have a lot of baggage." The old Jedi pleaded. "I don't want to start my new life seeking revenge."

Mon Mothma stared about. It was obvious she was cursing `Skywalkers!` under her breath. "Princess Leia will remain in custody until her trial." She gave a huge sigh. "Which no doubt will be yet another Media circus run by Yours Truly. She will have to be examined by psychologists and other experts…I am sure there is good reason for her behaviour, -aside the obvious ones."

"That seems reasonable to me. My daughter has a history of…Waywardness." Anakin replied.

The entire courtroom laughed at that. Mon Mothma yelled ferociously for order.

"But let her stew for a while, -think on how low she has sunk," he grimaced, "-how strong the dark side is within her heart."

Luke looked up suddenly. "You don't think Leia is falling to the Dark side?" He asked with genuine alarm.

"Never fear, My Son…We have an expert on the Dark Side here." Anakin smirked, his scarred face twisting. "Me."


	10. Chapter 10

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter 10; Above the Water and Under the fish.(1)

Leia curled up in a ball. She had a good sulk.

She then had a better sulk

And after a good leg stretch, she went back to her sulking.

Leia could make a sulk last a long time.

Presently she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One of her humanoid guards was standing over her

"Up, your breakfast is waiting, lawyers here in twenty minutes." He commanded gruffly.

Leia growled sulkily. She had woken to an unpleasant morning.

"You want to see him, don't you?" Replied the guard, a Twi'lek, though it was hard to tell under the armour.

"Yes, yes." agreed Leia, rather too quickly.

Breakfast was some tasteless gruel. Leia looked glumly in the bowl, she was going to have words with the governor about this.

Also the scratchy grey fatigues she had been given by way of clothing. Leia was not at all agreeable. Something with stripes might be fetching, arrows even.

Presently her guard came, put handcuffs on her and led her to a room up the corridor. This had a table with chairs in it. Leia was sat down and her pinioned wrists chained to a ringbolt on the table. She managed not to sigh. (But part of her was secretly pleased at being so notorious.)

Her lawyer breezed in, rather too cheerily.

Mr Varro was a short black man, he looked too happy. Leia just knew he was busy contemplating the fees he would charge the Alliance. His long hair was done up in neat dreadlocks; Leia was having hairdresser envy. Her own was matted and unkempt.

"We need to discuss your case...And you're reforming." He told the captive princess after initial, and hollow pleasantries.

"When do I get bail?" She asked glumly.

"You're not getting bail." Mr Varo replied.

"Excuse me but I have work to do." Snarled Leia. "I have an Alliance to run."

"Which you can do from in here." He shook his head. "No bail."

Leia thumped the table belligerently, "Look here, I am one of the leaders of the Alliance; my father was one of the founding members…Why aren't I getting bail? I can pay."

Mr Varo smiled and Leia wished she was thumping him. "By your `father` I assume you are referring to Senator Bail Organa…And not anyone else you may be related to?"

"I don't acknowledge some cybernetic mass murderer as my sire!" She snarled "He's not even human!"

Mr Varo sighed; it was going to be a long day. "Let's leave that for now…Your reform…"

"You talk of reforming…Doesn't that happen when I'm condemned?" she asked icily

"Normally, yes, but I don't think I could do anything except ask you to plead guilty."

"Uh huh." His unhappy subject grunted. She scratched idly at the table with fretful digits.

"I'm sorry, half the galaxy witnessed what you did." Mr Varo said sadly.

"It was justified" Leia growled in her most menacing tone.

Gunning down a helpless being. In court? Under the Alliances protection? I'm sorry, this does not look good. He paused "In fact it looks very bad. You have betrayed your own ideals."

"That of fighting oppression and the Emperors minions whenever I may find them!"

The Lawyer packed away his holopad…It was obvious he was going nowhere today.

* * *

Leia spent the rest of the day and next night in sulking.

* * *

Next day Mr Varo was back. He was still cheery. Leia was still sulking.

"Have you thought on what I have told you?" He prompted.

Leia nodded. "I see the publics on Anakin Skywalkers side and not mine." She growled "Fickle are the public."

Mr Varo chuckled merrily at that. Even Leia had to smile grimly to herself. "If you are deemed a risk to your father then I'm afraid the judge might well demand you remain in custody until it can be proven you are no longer a danger to him, or to anyone else." He told her.

She grunted in anger "That's a long time."

"I, however, think you can reform. Do you agree?"

Leia didn't want to admit she was in the wrong. She was too quietly proud for that. "So, to start this I will have to confess my crimes?" Leia asked.

Mr Varo nodded. "You need to confront what you did wrong as a first step in your reform." He told her.

She shook her head "I am not ready for that." Leia admitted

"See you tomorrow. There's nothing more we can do for today." Mr Varo picked up his bag.

* * *

Governor Norran came to visit her.

In a way it was very easy to deal with the Governor; He had been governor of the Shard, a prison for the unreformable for nigh on fifteen years now. He had a firm belief that everyone was secretly guilty of high crimes.

"Fighting with your legal stuff isn't helping your case at all. Attempted murder is a serious crime."

"After all that mechanical bastard did to me?"

"If you cool down and become a bit better behaved then I will see to it you will enjoy a bit more liberty, and privileges. You don't have to live on nutra bread and water if you don't like to."

"I was going to have a few words with you over the poor conditions in here." Leia said. "I've been sleeping on the bare floor these past two nights, the clothes scratch me, and anyway I'm only permitted them when seeing someone, the food stinks and the fresher paper grinds my ass." She huffed. "That's only the start."

Governor Norran looked sad. "Don't expect it to be soft in here."

"What am I doing in a place like the Shard anyway? Am I a threat?" Leia thought her new abode a bit overkill.

The Governor smiled proudly to himself. Leia was disgusted. "You're a Force user, aren't you?"

Leia gave a harsh intake of breath. She didn't know what to say to that.

"We checked your midichlorians; good high count. Jedi level, in fact." He said. "Then there's your brother, and your father. Even without your history of very subtle use…It all adds up."

Leia was defeated. "I see." She shook her head. "Why do people like my father so much? He's done terrible things." Whimpered Leia.

Governor Norran shrugged. "He has. He has also had terrible things done to him." He said sadly. "It's very easy to be a nice person when all you see is decency. But Anakin has spent his life in fighting, he was never treated too well by the Emperor…I'm afraid he's more sinned against than sinner."

"I see." Said Leia flatly.

"Anakin Skywalker turned to the Darkside years ago...He's now trying to reform. But reforming is a long, painful road, -much harder and more painful than simply being unrepentant and accepting his punishment."

"Good luck with that." She growled. "And good luck with containing Darth Vader."

"We have security designed just for him." Norran reassured, and it was obvious he was very happy to get to test it out.

Leia shrugged. "Well, he was sentenced to death…And look, he's managed to wriggle out of that." She rubbed her hands, handcuffs grating against the table. "What's the betting The Hero With No Fear will charm the Alliance into slapping his wrists?"

The Governor shook his head; "Both of us, we are not responsible for Master Skywalkers sentencing…I would be rather pleased to see a prisoner who is capable of reforming. Just this once." He looked at her penetratingly. "I was wondering if you…"

Leia did not rise to that.

* * *

"Anakin Skywalker does not want to see you punished. He wants to be friends." Mr Varo told Leia the third time he visited her.

"I don't want to be friends with the likes of him."

"He's not Darth Vader anymore" Mr Varo said adamantly.

"Uh huh" growled Leia. "Vader is a mask…Anakin can put on and take off that mask as he pleases."

Mr Varo shook his head, sending braids in all directions like a Nautolans lekkus. "I don't think your father wants to wear that helm anymore."

"He is cunning." Leia hung her head. "I am cunning."

"Your co-operation will ensure that you walk free with no charges to your normally impeccable name, -or you can be charged with attempted murder, contempt of court and what have you."

"Very well, when do I start?" she sighed.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly. Leia began to get used to her new abode. Prison life in its own way was pleasantly restful, her life was reduced to the basics, and she now had leisure to sit and think. Part of her relished the dullness, another part of her hankered for action.

But she was not getting bail…And her trial was scheduled some months in the future.

"You need to be given a full psychological examination before we release you." Governor Norran said. "This takes time."

"I quite understand." Leia sighed wearily.

"We have three months to polish your character again." Mr Varo added. "I'm sure everything will work out fine…If you reform."

Leia was defeated.

For now.

* * *

Now that Leia had cooled down she was a bit better treated. She now had a sleeping mat and bedding. Mon Mothma had sent her some clothing, not just T shirts and jogging bottoms but underwear and daps too.

Though still penned in a tiny cell, Leia got to leave it quite often. She was allowed out for the fresher, rather than use the drain which disgusted her, and every day had an exercise period in a roomy hall. The local climate did not allow for trips outdoors which would have bothered her, -Leia was used to shipboard life though.

For all that, she had to work hard. Though she was allowed a good lie in, Leia was busy. She had socialisation periods. Two guards had been allocated her for company. There was Rene, a young human male, and Zasti, the blue Twi'lek who had been walloped so successfully by Ashoka.

Most of the day was spent in psychological tests. Leia endured them without complaint. Idly she wondered if they could be fudged. But for once in her life, she didn't dare.

Governor Norran invited her to tea in his office ever so often. Leia was secretly rather annoyed at being treated as a pet prisoner. She complied with a reasonable amount of grace, however, it was good to be trusted…With the handcuffs locked around just one wrist to remind her of her status.

Mon Mothma holoed every few days, keeping her protégé in the loop of Alliance developments. Sometimes she had things that needed signing.

The Galaxy seemed to get along just fine without Leia's input.

* * *

"A social call?" Asked Leia. This was new, and unexpected.

It was Ashoka Tano, Bad Girl of the Force. Not who she had imagined. (She had imagined quite a lot.) Leia was glad to see her anyway.

Ashokas first words were, "-thank you for bringing my Skyguy back."

Leia was perplexed. "I did very little; it was Luke who saved our misbegotten father...Who is now probably filching the galaxy from under my feet."

"Anakin would not do that!"

"Yes, someone else I was sired by might!"

"No, I saw Anakin recently and he's keeping a low profile. He still orders around the 501st and makes sure that any recent additions to the alliance know who to answer to, that is all." Ashoka smirked to herself.

Leia decided to say nothing to that.

* * *

During that time, Leia missed one person.

But eventually he did turn up, as she knew he would.

Governor Norran visited Leia after breakfast. "I have a new inmate" his smile was artificial "Name of Anakin Skywalker…Claims to be some Jedi." He paused significantly "Do you know of him?" It was obvious the Governor was having an awful lot of fun at Leia's expense.

Leia nodded. "He's the galaxy's most deadbeat dad." She said.

The Governor nodded. "Anyhow, he has severe mobility issues, and he needs a lot of care. I was wondering if you were volunteering?" He paused on that last word.

So it had come to this? Leia groaned inwardly. She knew she would end up as her father's carer. But…if she was going to be cleared of attempted murder…A bit of humiliation was in order.

Part of her was very curious about her arch nemesis.

And part of her wanted to keep a weather eye upon Darth Vader.

"Yes, let's take a look at my loser sire" she said with no emotion. "See what needs doing to him."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Extreme, was housed in the wing designed especially for his illustrious personage. Leia and her guard passed through a big and well populated guard quarters, then an airlock, the atmosphere in his quarters was super oxygenated to allow him to live without breathing equipment.

Two old Clone wars battle droids stood guard outside her father's cell. Leia wondered just what he might have thought of that. They keyed the door open.

Leia took a too deep breath.

Her father was whining…Again. "Oh please. I'm full up."

Rene was trying to spoon-feed his newest charge. Poor Rene, he was one of the nicest of the guards, and for that he was lumbered with a great big infant.

Leia stepped inside. The enriched air made her feel dizzy.

Lying on the floor was Anakin Skywalker.

Her father was one of the most revolting things she had ever had the misfortune to see.

All the more vile because he was human…And her father. How could someone like Leia have been sired by this foul creature? Anakin Skywalkers body was as twisted and maimed…As Darth Vaders soul.

He was just one of the lower animals, merely a mouth, a stomach and genitals. He had but three stumps, (Leia knew she would have felt so much more better if he had been in possession of all four.) his right arm ending at the shoulder. There was something about him that just screamed `Hutt! ` to Leia.

Anakin was covered with scar tissue. Worse than that, his scarred skin was overlain with weeping sores. When he rolled over to get a better look at her, Leia could see his genitals were as poorly healed as the rest of him; no wonder he was in such pain.

He smelt disgusting, of rotting flesh, bacta cream and waste.

The cell was liberally spattered with urine, faeces, blood, and vomit. Leia gagged. It seemed Anakin had been very busy.

Rene wordlessly handed her a rag and bucket of water.

It took her over an hour to get the tiny cell clean. All that time Anakin watched his daughter. He said nothing. He looked thoroughly miserable and pathetic. Leia hated him for it. She could handle Darth Vader. She could handle victims.

But really she couldn't handle a victimised Darth Vader. Leia could see it in his eyes, he was challenging her to pity him.

Rene handed her a bowl of diluted disinfectant. "He needs a wash." He ordered.

Leia paused, regarding her nemesis with angry brown eyes. "He needs a wet nurse." Anakin laughed gruffly. It was the first thing he had said to her since she arrived. "It seems I have to clean up your messes- yet again." But she began to wash her father's miserable carcase. Leia rubbed hard, bringing off sloughed skin. If her father felt pain at this he gave no sign. `But he has had a lot of practice at hiding his pain` she thought to herself. He rolled over to give her access to his back.

Leia paused.

On Anakins back were many red lines.

Whip marks.

New whip marks.

"What has been done to you?" She asked.

"Alliance justice…Don't worry yourself over it." Anakin groaned.

* * *

Well, I think that's just about the halfway stage of this fic…Thanks if you have got this far. I have a question for you all; Has Anakin _really_ repented of his crimes, and when he begins to teach Leia about the Force, what will he impart? Dark or Light side?

* * *

(1)

Now this requires some explanation. In the Wiltshire town of Bradford upon Avon there is a medieval bridge. On the bridge is a small building, originally a chapel, but in later centuries used as a blind house, a small lockup. This building has a fish for a weathervane, and so, if I told you so and so was above the water and under the fish, you would know they were in some kind of trouble with the police...


	11. Chapter 11

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Eleven; Anakin is Found innocent and gets Licked.

-Some minutes after Leia Organa was dragged out of the Courtroom by Imperial Guards…-

"Court Adjourned!" Said Mon Mothma. They all needed a break.

"Hey hang on!" Growled Anakin, still shaking lightly from the effort of catching the blaster bolt. "You said I am guilty…Do I get sentenced now?"

Luke shook his head sadly.

"Oh, yes," Mon Mothma replied as if this had quite slipped her memory. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Can't he be pardoned after all the things he's been through?" Luke said. "Dad is on our side now."

Mon Mothma shook her head to the murmurings of the courtroom. "Guilty of Crimes against Civilisation." She smirked wryly. "Do we want to see any more miscarriages of justice, Jedi Skywalker?"

Luke was taken aback. "No, Lady."

"But there is one crime the accused will be cleared of."

"And what is that?" Asked Anakin with suspicion.

"Master Skywalker is not guilty of murdering his wife Padme Naberrie."

Shock rippled through the courtroom.

"Well, this was unexpected." Han said to Chewbacca, who looked glum.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had gone up in the world. He now had a bed. He was unusually comfortable, doubly so because the doctors had finally got his pain meds sorted.

Luke was staying with his father. To keep him company as much as anything else. He left his cell for a period each afternoon to get fresh air (though that term could hardly be used for Coruscanti air). Otherwise he remained in with Anakin. He took care of all aspects of his father's welfare, monitoring his health through the still functional suits computer. (Though Anakin seemed to be pretty stable).

It was time for Father/Son bonding. Something Anakin had always dreamed of. (And Darth Vader never dared to.)

They sat and watched the Holos. Tonight was Etsi Yanadai. She was interviewing some Grav ball player, bouncing around herself. Anakin smiled indulgently. The Twi'leks career was now his.

The bell rang, and the door slid back. The Imperial guard stepped in. "Han Solo is here to see you." He said in a manner that clearly indicated he believed the rogue should actually be in the cell instead of Luke.

"Luke!" Han hugged his best friend (`best` after Navigator and girlfriend…) "So you're babysitting the…Baby?"

Anakin pursed his hairless brows together in an attempt at a frown. "I suppose there's a lot of other things you thought of calling me?" He asked acidly.

"Dad…" Chided Luke "Hans my best friend…After you, of course." He qualified.

"Master Anakin, you are a baby. You are helpless and need constant care, plus you are a pathetic hairless thing." Han said.

Luke was grimacing.

"You know I am not going to apologise to Mr Solo here for putting him in Carbonite…" Anakin growled.

"Yes, I suppose you have heard of the element of New Republic politics who are demanding you be put in Carbonite?" Han riposted.

Anakin rolled his eyes. He himself had once been frozen in Carbonite, in order to get past Separatist security. He wasn't going to tell his frenemy this…And was rather hoping Ashoka never would. "Oh, I knew it would come to that…However I have too high an entertainment value at the moment."

"Yes, you are quite the clown." Han backed.

"I've got my father on liquids. " Luke said as if this was a proud achievement. (It was. Anakin had taken some time and not a bit of grumbling to get used to swallowing again). He needed to defuse this fight.

"You know what I said about you babysitting? You will be wiping his ass next." Han told him.

Anakin gave a big sigh. "Anyway who's the respectable guy who I heard was dating my daughter?" Anakin said dangerously. "The one who is currently in probably the most secure prison in the Empire awaiting a charge of attempted murder…Of her doting daddy no less." He smiled. "I must warn him about her."

"Oh" said Han, who had been wondering how to put this delicate subject to the Ex-Sith Lord.

"Do you still want to marry my daughter?" Anakin prodded.

"Now's not the time to bring that up, Dad."

"Now's as good a time as any." Laughed the Elder Skywalker.

His discomfited victim retreated to the safety of a Wookie and a pint glass.

Luke kissed his father good night and tucked him in. He switched off the light and settled into his own bed.

He could not see his father weeping silently; how long had it been since anyone had ever done such things for him?

* * *

So, The Jedi Master was on trial again.

The next day the courtroom was missing Leia, or not so, as her sour mood had been infectious. Anakin was still the centre of attention, and still enjoying himself too much.

Mon Mothma was going to put paid to that. The Accused had spent too long in looking pleased with himself. It was time to bring him down. She had already dropped the bombshell of his wife's fate on him. The lady glowered at the too bouncy accused. She stalked slowly up and down the podium a bit.

"Padme Naberrie was the youngest elected Queen of Naboo, at fourteen." She opened slowly. "She went on to become a senator, representing her planet. She was a good friend of mine; she always worked hard for the oppressed, for democracy, and the rights of sentients everywhere. She was a pacifist, and opposed the Clone war, -even to the extent of illegally visiting old friends in Separatist planets…But she was the one to be on your side in a firefight." Mon Mothma shook her head sadly. "She died young, while pregnant, -and there was a lot of speculation as to who the father was." The Lady looked up sharply. "Imagine my perplexity when recently I discovered she had given birth, -the still pregnant at death was a ruse, and her children were Luke and Leia…and the father was Darth Vader." She was silent for a minute. "The Man who represents everything she ever fought against…"

The hall was silent. Anakin inspected his boots.

"I was further surprised to find that Anakin Skywalker had married my good friend in secret, and horrified to find that it was him who was responsible for her death!"

Anakin started to whimper. "I didn't mean to kill her, Padme smuggled Obi-Wan aboard her shuttle and he came to fight me." He wailed. "I would never intentionally hurt my Angel!"

"I see. But she didn't die, not right away." Dr Querken said. "I have got her records from Polis Massa, the medical outpost where she died."

"She lived long enough to give birth to the twins." Mon Mothma said.

"Yes. Died Half an hour after. According to the records…Padme Naberrie died of a broken heart." He looked baffled.

"Is that medically possible?" Asked Dr Camus.

Dr Querken shook his head. "I am not sure…Certainly there have been many cases where an otherwise healthy patient has just given up on life."

"At this late stage, do we agree that an autopsy would be unhelpful?" Mon Mothma asked.

Anakin looked shocked. "I am not giving you permission to dig up my wife!"

"Even to clear yourself of a murder charge?" General Rieekan said archly.

Anakin lowered his head. "I suppose after all the deaths I have caused, one more doesn't matter?" He whined, "Well, to me it does."

"It's not certain you did cause her death." Dr Querken was pale. "The medical records claim there were bruises on her throat, -marks of someone's fingers."

Anakin was pale under his burns. "There would be. I Force Choked her." He went back to studying his boots.

"Her throat was bruised, to be sure. Nothing in her records indicates that this minor injury caused her death. So I would say that she died of indeterminate causes which may or may not have been related to this `Force Choking. ` It wasn't the direct cause of death."

"Ashoka Tano. As an Ex-Jedi, can you explain to me what a `Force Choke` entails?" Mon Mothma asked.

Ashoka stood up. "It's an attack used by both Sith and Jedi." She began, gesturing with orange hands "You use the Force to crush an enemy's windpipe, cutting off their air and eventually killing them." She answered. "Do you want a demonstration?" the Togruta asked hopefully. "I will need a volunteer." She scanned around the hall with unseemly enthusiasm.

"I was going to offer you the accused here but his breathings not good." Mon Mothma mused. "Something for our psychologists to study…Why Darth Vader likes to throttle people when he has breathing difficulties himself."

Anakin shuddered.

Luke got to his feet. "I will do it" He straightened. "Here, I am, Ashoka."

Ashoka gave an Akuls smile. She made a crushing grip with one hand.

And Luke felt her fingers around his throat, even though Ashoka was clearly at the other end of the podium. He gasped, scrabbling at his neck in a vain effort to prise the invisible fingers off him. Ashoka flexed her fingers, Luke whimpered and fell to his knees.

"Padawan Tano!" ordered Anakin in alarm.

Ashoka laughed and released her mystical grip. Luke rose slowly to his feet, wheezing.

He clearly had red finger marks on his throat.

"Well, that explains a lot. Thank you, Master Tano, for this very helpful demonstration." Mon Mothma said. "And thank you Master Skywalker Junior, for being such a good sport."

Luke gave a slight laugh, rubbing his throat ruefully.

"So, Master Skywalker Senior here is cleared of the murder of his wife, Padme Naberrie." She glowered at Anakin. "One thing is certain." Mon Mothma straightened. "Anakin Skywalker, you stand accused of striking your pregnant wife."

Anakin Skywalker was in a bind. "I plead guilty, and thank you for clearing me of her murder."

"Your punishment will be severe." Lady Mothma said grimly. "Do not be surprised if it makes even a hardened criminal quake in their boots."

Now Mon Mothma had plans, -Big plans. One of her myriad aims was to get Leia reconciled with her father. She knew the young woman had a great empathy for victims. Time to ill-treat the elder Skywalker…She smiled inwardly.

"I propose that for this heinous and deviant crime the Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker be given fifty lashed publically. We civilised folk will stand no less for this monstrous deed."

"No!" Cried her victim. There was a lot of yays and nays from the hall.

"His crime is a particularly vile one. " Admiral Akbar said sternly.

"I don't agree with public floggings," Luke stepped forwards. Mon Mothma was going too far!

The Admiral shook his head sadly. "None of us do. However Anakins Skywalkers treatment of his wife went beyond what most brutes would have done."

"What about my father's rather poor state of health?" Asked Luke "you know he is very delicate."

"It will be done under proper medical supervision." Mon Mothma reassured. "I'm not sure about delicate…You could rub his nose on a neutron star and he would recover."

"How about a suspended sentence? Heal him up first?" Luke suggested, his face pale.

Anakin shuddered. "I would far prefer to be whipped and be done with it than to have that hanging over my head."

Ashoka Tano stood up. She had been silent apart from terse questions all through the trial. "The main part of this punishment is the public humiliation aspect." She paused. "Just being stripped naked in front of a jeering crowd…" The Togruta woman shuddered, her montrals flushing blue.

"Have you ever been whipped in public?" Luke asked.

Ashoka winced. "Twice. The memory tends to linger. I got in trouble a lot as a Padawan."

Mon Mothma gave a wry smile. "You are telling us that such things went on in the Temple?" she prodded.

Ashoka and Anakin nodded.

"And did the experience teach you anything? You didn't offend ever again?" Mon Mothma asked.

Ashoka looked sheepish, guilt all written over her birthmarked face. "I can't recall what it was for. Only that it was bad enough to merit such extreme measures." She turned to Anakin.

Anakin just smiled. "Ashoka is a Togruta; they get very distressed when put in isolation, as she would have been if the Council sentenced her to the Detention level…So they whipped her instead."

Ashoka perked up "What did I do? Do you remember?"

But Anakin just laughed.

"Anyhow. Did the Emperor ever beat you?" Mon Mothma added.

Anakin nodded. "He was often physical in his chastisements. The whip was much less chance of damaging my life support and cybernetics than using his Force Lightning." He confirmed.

"So that clinches it." Mom Mothma said with a satisfied tone in her voice. "Anakin Skywalker, in spite of his health problems has indeed been whipped in the past, and he survived it. We can do this too."

* * *

"No!" cried Luke.

"You will do it and not be soft on the criminal," growled Mon Mothma.

"He's my father!" Protested Luke.

"If it's any good to you, you're a victim of this vile crime too." Admiral Akbar said sadly. "Your mother was pregnant with you when it occurred."

Luke looked at his feet. "Yes, but I don't actually remember it." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was fortunate that Artoo had located the suits data files in the palace records, or they would have never been able to remove Anakins armour with any ease

Etsi, of course was covering Anakin Skywalkers flogging. It was obvious she was itching to see parts of Darth Vader that people had speculated about for many years; but then she was a Twi'lek…

The momentous event took place at the top of the steps of the imperial palace, a place Anakin remembered all too well.

The victim was carried out on a stretcher, to the jeers and boos of the crowd, who were in a holiday mood. Also very keen to see the Emperor's Enforcer, the bogey man of the past two decades, laid low.

His armour plates were removed piece by piece

Slowly his bare skin was uncovered. Soon their victim was down to flesh and skeletal cybernetic limbs. He looked truly awful. The unfortunate was covered in dead skin and sores. Anakin smelt like a corpse. Very little of him resembled a human. Anakin did possess genitals, -a matter of much speculation for these two decades, but they were so damaged as to make all wonder if he would be better off without them.

Certainly even Etsi gave a big sympathetic gasp.

Luke too was playing a role.

Today was his turn to be the Bad Guy. He marched up to the podium, and it was all too obvious just who the black surcoat and cloak had once belonged to. Everyone cheered delightedly.

Following him was Master Tano, the Grey Force user, this time in a black robe. She bore a heavy whip, her birthmarked and masklike face expressionless.

The young Jedi stepped up to the offending object. Anakin cringed.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Demanded Luke sternly.

Anakin tried to pull his floppy limbs around himself. "I am truly sorry for hitting your mother. I have agonised over it for all these years." Anakin hung his head. "Please don't think I am doing this to get my punishment reduced."

"That's good because you are getting an extra ten lashes." Mon Mothma said.

"As you will, my Lady." Anakin said in an apathetic tone and in that moment all knew he had been born a slave.

The Imperial guard picked up the sad Jedi and strapped him firmly by his useless metal limbs to the whipping post. They gagged him with a curb that held his jaws tight but could not cut off his breathing.

Luke took the whip off of a silent Ashoka. He looked to Mon Mothma for confirmation.

Mon Mothma addressed the crowd. "What you are about to witness is an unfortunately necessary departure from Alliance justice, and one we hope never to have to mete out ever again. Do all agree this is well deserved and indeed overdue?"

The crowd, sad to say, cheered and told her to get on with it.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker; you were found guilty of striking your wife, Padme Naberrie, in such a manner as for this to be implied in her subsequent death, though we have no sure way of proving the two events were connected, not at this late stage. She was eight months pregnant at the time; a state you claim you were well aware of. Do you agree these facts are correct?

Anakin couldn't speak but he nodded.

"For this completely unacceptable and shameful crime, you were sentenced to fifty lashes, now increased to sixty, since it is all too obvious you were hoping for a reduction, a curtailment even?" She said archly.

Anakin shuddered and nodded again.

"Do not expect any sympathy from us, because you fully deserve it." She turned to Ashoka, "Master Tano, you will count. Begin."

"One!" Said Ashoka.

Luke, for all his devotion to his father, proved to be a master with the whip. In spite of Anakins damaged skin very few of Luke's blows cut, but they all left a raw red line. He spaced out his blows with care, giving his victim time for each and every one to make an impression, and sadistically randomised his target, working from shoulder to buttock haphazardly.

Anakin whimpered and begged for mercy. He got none.

At the count of forty Mon Mothma signed to Ashoka to stop. She stepped up to Anakin, inspecting him minutely. Anakin begged her silently with his eyes to end this torment. The Lady turned back to Luke, who secretly was wanting to stop as well. "Continue." She said.

Darth Vader got the full amount he was due.

Eventually the ordeal was over, Anakin was left a quivering, weeping lump of sore flesh. The guard untied his bonds and he flopped to the ground in a boneless heap.

"It's over now." Ashoka picked up her Ex-master, wrapping him in a blanket. Luke held a canteen of water to Anakins scarred lips.

* * *

That wasn't the end of anything.

After a few days recovering, a very subdued miscreant was brought back into the hall, this time for his final sentencing. Anakin had been washed over with antiseptic fluid three times daily, he had been given no pain medication recently, and was feeling that this was a rather retrograde step. Nor was he rubbed in Bacta, -nothing to speed up his healing. The bed was gone too. He had a thin mat on the cell floor. Luke and Ashoka looked after him, but secretly he felt rather neglected. Not to mention rather apprehensive as to what Mon Mothma had in store for his other crimes. He had not imagined she would go so far as to actually brutalise him.

He was no longer attired in such friendly fashion as a Jedi. Instead he wore just a cloth around his middle, once clean, now unwholesomely spotted with urine, pus and blood. His bare skin showed the full effects of Alliance justice. He looked like he was on sale in the slave markets. (But who would purchase such a sorry creature?) Again he was placed upon the floor, but in deference to his damaged skin, upon a soft mat. His oxygen bottle was clunked down by him. Anakin gave a big sigh.

Dr Querken stood up. He was the self-appointed leader of Anakins medical team, with the cyberneticist Dr Camus in charge of the mechanical bits.

"I ask that my patient be spared no expense in helping him rehabilitate to normal life. As his records show, Anakin Skywalker has undergone the worst of inhuman treatment in his life, his physical health is very frail, I have full belief he will reform and never offend again. I do not wish to see anything less." He announced. The doctor sat down to applause.

Anakin watched all this in silence, as if it concerned a stranger.

"Feeling better?" Mon Mothma asked nastily.

Anakin looked sheepish. He was not feeling much better. "I have meditated on my sins a bit and no, I'm feeling very ashamed."

"Good. You are a Naughty boy." The lady pulled herself up to her full height. "Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is still guilty of Crimes against Civilisation…Agreed?"

Anakin nodded, even though the movement pulled unpleasantly at his sore back. "Yes, I plead guilty…This isn't going to involve anything too painful?"

Nobody laughed, even though all thought it amusing.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "No more beatings…But I can't promise that the Governor of the Shard will not have a whip."

Anakin hung his head. "I knew it would come to this."

"I sentence you to life imprisonment with hard labour."

"Lady" chided Luke unhappily.

Mon Mothma waved a hand. "You seem to spend a lot of time forgetting what dreadful things your father has done." She shook her head "And your Sister remembering…"

Luke looked grim. "Dads repented of the Dark Side, he killed the Emperor, saving us all, he's been very co-operative even though he has sometimes received very shabby treatment from all of us, and he's worked hard to get entire star systems on your side. " Luke paused. "I think he's mended his ways." He scanned the crowd. Most kept their faces neutral however. "What do you think, Father?" He paused. "What do you want?"

Anakin was silent for a minute. "Darth Vader wanted peace and tranquillity in the Galaxy, he wanted respect…And maybe better healthcare. Anakin Skywalker wants those too…And I think he might get them!" He laughed and the hall was no longer silent. "What happens after that is not my concern. I think I might like some time away from the Universe."

Luke looked scornful. "A hermit!"

Ashoka nodded. "Retreat from the world and a chance at peace within is the Jedi way." She said. "I myself have spent time as an ascetic. Not really the Togruta way…But as you have so astutely noticed, I am not of Shili."

"Dad you are so pathetic!" growled Luke.

Anakin gave a laugh. "I am not the Great Hero you spent your life searching for…I remember how upset you were when I revealed myself…You had a complete meltdown."

Luke was silent. The incident at Bespin had not been a high point in his life.

"There, see? Now everyone knows what depth of depravity I have plumbed, I betrayed my wife, my children, the Jedi order, my Padawan, All my Masters and the Galaxy…Finally myself. Then the Force." Anakin paused. "I am an unspeakably bad person and I deserve whatever fate you may deem suitable for such a sleemo as me."

"I'm glad you agree with us." Mon Mothma said sadly. She turned to the crowd. "Anakin Skywalker is about to get the long overdue medical treatment he needs to live a normal and happy life; But not in a conventional medical centre…What he needs is something more secure and remote, a place in which he can be psychiatrically assessed too…As well as blocked from the Force." She looked serene "I thought the Shard would be perfect."

"Don't you see? I need my Father!" wailed Luke in an immature display of neediness. "I need to learn more about the Force with him!"

Mon Mothma smiled to herself…She shook her head. "Do you think Leia needs her Father more than you? You may have been reared as an only child…But you do not have the only call on your poor dad. Leia does too…And she's currently in a Jedi proof jail."

Luke, sadly, had forgotten about his twin.

"Your reckless sister will be charged with attempted murder…Unless she reconciles with Anakin here." Mon Mothma said smugly. "Leia is a Force Sensitive. So far she has only ever used the Force under duress or negative impulses. Master Skywalker, Master Tano…What have you to say to this?"

"I would be concerned that such a Force Sensitive would be at risk from turning to the Dark Side." Ashoka said.

Anakin nodded, his scarred face grim. "In my opinion and experiences negative events and feelings lead to the Dark Side. The Jedi taught me that emotions lead to the Dark side. I feel differently, lack of emotion can result in negatives too." He turned to Ashoka. "What does our Neutral Force user think?"

Ashoka gave a laugh. "Yes, I turned my back on the Jedi since they refused to trust me and so I lost faith in myself. I couldn't live that way. I'm no longer a Jedi…In fact as I was never knighted I never was officially one." She rubbed her montrals sadly. "But I'm still a Force User."

Luke looked thoughtful "Is it true that most Force Users who are not Sith or Jedi do not ascribe to the Light/Dark duality?"

Ashoka nodded. "Yes. That is true. There are many Greybacks, as they are somewhat demeaningly called."

"So, your first task, Master Skywalker, is to keep your daughter out of trouble?"

Anakin, of course, looked very pleased. "Unless you think Luke or Ashoka can do a better job?"

Mon Mothma grinned. "I think the teaching might be better coming from an Ex-Sith lord. But Ashoka can help." She paused. "Don't worry about not seeing your father, Luke…He's lived too long with no normal social interaction. You will be allowed to visit as often as you please provided you do not distract him from his work."

Anakin looked at everyone thoughtfully. "Do I look like a person well suited to cracking rocks in a quarry?" He grumped "You know, I think it terribly extreme to sentence a severely disabled man to hard labour."

"And that's it, really." Mon Mothma announced. "We sentenced Darth Vader to death…Doesn't look very dead to me…I mean, he certainly smells like something dead…" Everyone laughed. "Anakin Skywalker who for some reason best left obscure has been hiding under a mask this past quarter century is getting his very just desserts. He's being sentenced to life…As a reformed character. Be sure of it, this sentence will include full rehabilitory treatment and lots of opportunities to mend your ways and prove to us what a great man you can be if you bother to put your mind to it. The Galaxy has certainly not finished with you, Master Skywalker. Be sure of that."

"That's fair" agreed Ashoka (While glaring at Luke).

"No parole…But a possibility of a pardon. You will have to work very hard to get the Senates forgiveness though."

Anakin bowed his head. "Thank you, lady." Was all he said.


	12. Interlude Ashoka

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Interlude. Just Ashoka.

Ashoka sat alongside Leia.

"Now. Concentrate on the pencil." She said. "Not the table, nor me."

Leia watched the pencil with wary intensity. She had been put in a new cell for the afternoon, and was slightly unnerved by the change in routine.

Or was it unnerved because she was now out of the range of the Ysalmiri? Leia was starting to notice the Force, something that had been with her all her life. Being blocked from the Force…Well, now she could feel what she had taken for granted.

Ashoka was teaching her how to use the immense power that was hers by right of birth.

Anakin was helping her with theoretical force lore, and meditational practice. Leia, much to her secret shame, was getting to enjoy these daily sessions with her poor maimed sire. Anakin for his part was enjoying having a pupil all over again.

"My daughter will need to have practical lessons" He had told Governor Norran tersely.

It was out of the question that the notorious Force user be permitted anywhere near the Force, so Ashoka helped on her weekly visits. Leia would be moved away from the Force blocking creatures, to a cell that she was assured was surrounded by armed warders, should she decide to make mischief with her new found powers.

"Move the pencil." Commanded Ashoka.

But, of course, at first Leia could not. After a few false attempts, Ashoka tried a method that Plo Koon had practiced with her. She moved the pencil, and Leia guided it. This practice went very well, with Leia laughing merrily over the game. (She had not laughed in some weeks). Pretty soon, she was using the Force all by herself.

Ashoka took advantage of the break to tell Leia stories of her life in the Temple. These lessons reminded her of the happy days of her childhood…And the bittersweet memories of a life long lost.

(Also a life in the future. Ashoka had no precognition, but she could see herself, dressed in a brown robe, surrounded by Force wielding younglings).

(And, was one of the younglings a stripy montralled little Togruta?)

Only too soon was their session up. The warders unlocked the door, and filed silently in.

Leia gave a gloomy sigh and stood up, presenting her hands for the handcuffs. (For, out of her cell she was always restrained). She was hooded (another sad certainty) and led off, down the corridor, up two levels to her familiar cell.

Ashoka followed on, trailed by two unfamiliar armed warders.

"Ysalmiri!" Leia said thoughtfully as they returned to the creatures force denying bubble.

Ashoka nodded to herself.

Inside the day quarters Anakin sat ensconced in his hover chair. The old Ex-Jedi smiled happily at his family; If Anakin was jealous at Leia being permitted a Force using session, he gave no sign.

"Some progress" Ashoka reported.

"She needs more practice." Anakin said, predictably. "And are you teaching her to fence yet?"

"Do I need to learn to use a lightsabre? I thought the Jedi were pacifists?" Leia said finally.

Anakin sucked in his lips.

Ashoka just shrugged.

* * *

"Come on in." called Mon Mothma.

Ashoka Tano sidled in, none of her usual confidence. Her orange skin was peachy pale. The Togruta had got back from delivering Anakin to the Shard.

She sat down, eyes not leaving her feet.

Eventually she began to weep silently.

The silence gave ways to sobs and then to outright howling.

Mon Mothma was glad her office was soundproofed. "Get it out of your system." She said wearily. She passed the tissue box to Ashoka, and went back to her paperwork.

Ashoka wept for nearly an hour, emptying the full tissue box in the process. Eventually she simmered down.

"I'm not usually like this." she told the Alliance leader. "It's just...Anakin..." Ashoka began to weep all over again.

"He slept with you, didn't he?" Mon Mothma had to ask.

Ashoka nodded. She was not sure what to say.

"How old were you?" She had to ask.

Ashoka curled her lip, "old enough to be sent to the front line, apparently." She said grimly. "And old enough to have fought my Akul." she pointed to her Akul tooth headdress. "You're not going to say anything, or take any action?" she asked meekly.

Mon Mothma shook her head gravely, "not unless you wish it so." She smiled. "Then we will have to send Anakin to the whipping post again."

"No, I don't want to have to see that. For Padme" Ashoka sighed. "I can't imagine Padme would have been at all happy to see her husband treated so..."

"I can't either."

"And it was all your planning?" she had to ask.

"My idea yes" the old senator told her. "But I would have not gone through with it if others had objected." She smiled benignly. "Both you and Luke agreed, did you not?"

Ashoka had to nod at that. "He's done some pretty awful things...But striking Padme. How could he?" She bared her fangs and gestured angrily with orange fists. "He was always devoted to her, I mean, I had no idea they were married but I did suspect a relationship..."

Mon Mothma lifted an eyebrow. "No Jedi celibacy?"

"Where did you get that idea from? The Jedi invented sex!" she giggled. "Anyway, I had plenty of Clones for boyfriends." The Togruta gave a slight laugh.

"Are they all?" The lady could not bring herself to say it.

Ashoka nodded. "Rex was the last. He died about five years ago." She gave a little laugh. "Of old age." Ashoka rubbed her face again. "In my arms." The grim Togruta sniffed. "I have had so many of my brothers die in my arms." She blew her nose again. "Do you know what he said, at the end?"

She shook her head.

"He told me I was now free, and I was to go off to become a Togruta." Ashoka said weakly.

"Oh"

Ashoka started to cry again. "But i don't know where Shili is!" She snivelled. "And my Skyguy! I missed him so much. And to get him back like this! He's..." She could not continue

Mon Mothma hugged her striped companion. "I knew Anakin too, it hurts me awfully to see him laid so low." She sighed. "He once was a great man..."

"Anakin would not want to be in prison. He would try to find a way to escape."

"I can't see him being co-operative either." Mon Mothma said. "Which is why I made sure he ended up in a facility designed to contain the Force sensitive."

"But he's so resigned."

"He had been imprisoned in that suit now for over twenty years." Mon Mothma said sadly. "I think Anakin is used to bonds by now. His spirit is broken."

"You're right about that" Ashoka groaned.

"I will do all in my power to see your former master is well treated, he will be given the best care, both mentally and physically to heal him up."

"I trust you...But as for his freedom?" Ashoka said with some doubt.

She shook her head. "Anakin will never be freed. He's done far too much for that." The lady said.

Ashoka stared at her boots for a long minute. "Then its better if he had died." Was all she said.

"He is too far gone to ever be allowed back in normal society. But that doesn't mean to say we couldn't send him to a research station on a thinly habited planet; He could roam as he willed there, I think he might like that."

"Luke wants him for his new Jedi order." Ashoka said.

"And you?"

Ashoka shook her head. "I think he wants me too."

"How do you feel? You rejected the Jedi; remember?"

"Yes, I did, but I might be ready for a fresh beginning." Ashoka had to smile. "I think Luke's vision might be new." She grinned. "To be one of the founders of the New order..."

"And a fitting role for he who destroyed the old order..."

"But if Luke restarts the order then there will be younglings...And Anakin is a known youngling killer." Ashoka said.

Mon Mothma shook her head sadly. "Do you think he is a risk?"

Ashoka drew her birth marked brow into a frown. "No, he's too beaten for that. He also now knows the New Republic has a whip."

Mon Mothma gave a grim smile. "Yes, we made quite the impression on him, did we not?"

"You've not licked him yet for losing his lightsabre."

"Oh, is that what got you flogged?"

"Don't remind me!" Ashoka was still too ashamed to mention this misdemeanour in public. "But Ani lost his several times."

"How did I guess? You pretended you had forgotten."

Ashoka went red. "I knew I couldn't fool you." Was all she could say.

"Never mind. That is in the past. We are here to discuss your future." Mon Mothma picked up a piece of flimsi. "Our members have voted you a long overdue military pension, for your loyal services in both our conflict and the Clone wars."

"Oh?" Ashoka was surprised.

"How have you earned a living since you left the Temple?"

Ashoka looked very sad. "A scraping here and there...Stayed in monasteries. I've worked a bit as a mechanic...I have Ani to thank for those skills. I've begged a bit."

"I think you deserve it, you, Luke, Han and Leia." she said. "We have also granted you a carers allowance."

"Me, caring for who?" She asked, rubbing at her lekkus.

"You're poor helpless Ex-Master, of course."

"Isn't he being looked after at the Shard?" Ashoka said.

Mon Mothma added. "Yes, but this is for any extras that might assist in Anakins rehabilitation. Some comforts that will remind him of his humanity again. Governor Norran will look after him and see to it his healthcare is of the best, but Anakin needs love."

"I noticed that his cell has bare metal walls." Ashoka was thoughtful, "Perhaps a redecoration in soothing shades?"

"Yes, that's it, little things like that." Mon Mothma nodded. "You will be visiting Anakin every week." She told the Togruta Jedi in a manner that suggested it was an order.

Part of Ashoka was pleased to be back with her master, the other was annoyed at being tied down. Still, she was entering a new phase of life...As a Jedi all over again. She had been trying to integrate with the Togruta...But Ashoka for all her natural fearlessness, was secretly terrified of the judgements of her own kind. Togruta were a very unimaginative and conventional race. Just being a Force user marked Ashoka out as unnaturally different, let alone her unconventional upbringing.

She was not ready for Shili and her family yet.

And now Anakin was back in her life.

What was left of him.

Everyone knew that she would not deny her Ex-Master anything. (Including aid in his escape. Ashoka was well aware the New Republic regarded her as a potential security risk).

"Try to smuggle in anything the Governor disapproves of and he has been authorised to thrash you and detain you for a few weeks." Mon Mothma said sternly. "You and Luke have both been warned."

Ashoka nodded.

"And you will be getting him a top of the range datapad. The work I have planned for him requires him to have access to the Holonet."

"The Holonet? And he's in prison?"

"His access will be very closely monitored...But not restricted." Mon Mothma said. "I want to see just how trustworthy your old Master really truly is."

Ashoka breathed in deeply. "He can slice." She said finally. "He's no expert but yes, I have seen him slice." Ashoka stared at her hands. "I'm sure the Shards systems are secure but if he wanted to, Ani could wreak havoc."

"Not try to escape?"

"At the moment he is a broken man...And of course helpless...Get away from the Ysalmiri he would have the Force again." Ashoka looked thoughtful. "Do you know, I would like to see him try to escape...The old Anakin would not stand to be locked up...The new..." She sighed.

"But if he escaped he would no longer have access to our medical care." Mon Mothma shifted the papers on her desk. "This is part of his rehabilitation. To get him functional physically as well as mentally. Nor would he have access to the Twins."

"Anakin is devoted to Luke...And I think he's fond of Leia too."

Mon Mothma nodded. "We assume that he has spare equipment hidden away."

Ashoka gave a wry look, "that's one thing Ani does not want...To have to put that nightmarish hame on again." She gave a slight laugh. "And he would have to wear it if he wants to live any length of time. He needs it to breathe, and his immune system is not at all healthy."

"I doubt that it would make an at all effective disguise either."

What both of them knew and neither of them dared to say was they were well aware that should their new responsibility attempt escape, that would be a positive step in his rehabilitation.


	13. Chapter 12

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Twelve; Care and feeding of Overgrown Infants.

Anakin Skywalker had been reborn.

Now he had to spend some time as a baby.

"Open wide, Basket!" Commanded his gaoler, a prim young man called Rene.

He obeyed with only a slight pause. Rene poked in the latest spoon of nutrient gruel.

Which given the sad state of his charges digestive system would go through the system somewhat unchanged.

Anakin had a number, of course. (No one could remember it) but Governor Norran and his nannies had given him a new name. Basket Case.

This was one of the less insulting monikers that the unfortunate cyborg could have been lumbered with.

Ex cyborg.

Basket had arrived at the Shard heavily sedated and bereft of the technology that had sustained and imprisoned him for the past two decades…True, it was scrap and just a burden, but he felt naked without it.

Anakins desuiting had been done as gently as possible.

In the past this ordeal had been cause for fear and misery. Now Anakin was pleased to be free of the constraining suit. He felt oddly light without his useless cybernetic limbs, indeed was now free to wriggle and flex his stumps as he pleased.

Everything had been done to make their new penitent as happy and comfortable as possible. Up to a point. Basket had to behave himself.

And then there was Red.

Red was his grumpy daughter who was now responsible for dealing with the more, shall it be said, physically interesting and interactive of Baskets habits.

The appropriately rechristened Leia had nothing to say to her father. Her face was of a beaten slave when she came on her twice daily cleanup visit. One of resignation.

Anakin hated to see any child of his brought so low. But he also felt Leia needed a big dose of humiliation. He had to admit to himself; He really wanted to get to know this formidable woman who he had quite by accident sired, a girl who resembled Padme…And, more darkly, himself.

But Anakin had a lot of problems. Like being helpless. This was a big fear of his.

His life was spent between his bed and his chair. While Leia had a sleeping mat, her father had a proper bed. Somehow that did not make him happy, comfortable as it was. The bed was a hospital one with barred sides which could be pulled up and locked, making him feel boxed in. Anakin knew it was in his interests to be caged; he suffered nightmares which caused him to thrash around. If he was to be put in a bed, it had to be one he could not fall (or jump) out of.

The bed was soft and to Baskets mind, improperly clingy. He was used to the hard bench in his hyperbaric chamber. Soft beds were so…There was something indecent and guilty about them. Soft beds were Padme's.

His hover chair was likewise designed with his comfort and security in mind. It was big enough for his massive frame, and softly padded so as not to abrade his very delicate skin.

Likewise padded were the webbing straps which prevented him from wriggling out, should he so desire. The chair had a commode; at least in the daytime Anakin worried little about his incontinence problems.

Comforting as these devices were they only added to Anakins feelings of helplessness and lack of control in his life. At least when he was on the floor he could crawl about as he pleased; or wriggle under his blanket. Just because he was limbless didn't mean he was motionless, dammit. Basket liked to move around.

He would have to discuss this with Mon Mothma.

* * *

Basket was in one of his moods. He bit and lashed out with his stumps. Baskets thighs would have taken three spans of anyone's hands to encircle, -that is, if he had felt like letting them try. His muscles were well developed too, years of a physically active life on top of the weight of armour his body had to carry did that.

"Basket! Any more of that and we will strap you down and leave you all day!" Threatened Rene.

"I don't like it!"

"You don't have to like it! Until you learn better control, you will wear your nappy in bed!"

"I knew being reborn would be hard but I didn't expect this!" Shouted Basket angrily. "You really like humiliating me, don't you?"

Rene called for droid security and Basket was carted off to a solitary cell, a place devoid of any comforts, though it did have a floor. A floor which soon would need Reds attentions. Basket went naked and thought he was getting the better deal. Part of him realised he was being dangerously apathetic; he had been like this just after his maiming; rapidly Darth Vader had lost control of his life and was just content to leave his severely injured person to Palpatine's `care`. It hadn't done him any good.

He did not want to go through this again.

But how to regain control?

* * *

Governor Norran visited Basket in the morning to have a little talk about hygiene.

As a small mercy, the Governor did not include Red in this discussion on Baskets night attire.

"Ok. Promise me one thing. I want to see you dry…And clean in the mornings. If you need to go, then ask your night staff."

Basket simmered down. He was well aware that currently he had waste disposal issues. He had spent two decades in not worrying about the subject at all, except maybe when one of his many victims lost control in fright…Or death throes. Anakin had never heard of Karma, but he did know about poetic justice.

"I suppose all this is going on my records?" Basket asked sadly.

Governor Norran nodded,

"And my records are public? I have a lot of enemies who would be greatly amused at my personal problems."

"The public are being informed as to how well you are on the mend."

"And also how many times I wet myself. I'm a sick old man who needs to be spoon fed and wears nappies." Whimpered Basket miserably.

"Look, you are very injured." Governor Norran sat down. "With your life history, has there been other times you have been hurt enough to need basic personal care?"

"Yes." Basket paused. "But maybe not as many times as I have had to be strapped down or sedated to prevent me hopping out of bed before my Doctor permits!"

"Well, we are tough on offenders in here. You are to obey your medical staff"

* * *

One thing hadn't changed.

Basket was still an unhappy bundle of seemingly insurmountable medical problems.

There had been a lot of debate as to what to treat first. Skin? Lungs? Or simply learning to eat again?

It had been decided, much without the apathetic Baskets input, to get his alimentary canal going while a bacta tank was set up for his skin.

They fed him nutrient gruel, and interrogated Basket endlessly when it came up again. Commiserated him when he got stomach ache, rubbed and kneaded his belly when the pains were lower down, and consulted with nightmarish fascination over what happened at the other end.

Baskets dreams were now filled with Sidious's droids force feeding him and tormenting him with enemas. He seldom had nightmares of Mustapha, perhaps because his life as Vader was now over. Basket had a whole new Hell of ordeals.

Such as becoming human again. He had died as a monster. He had been reborn again…As a human and now had to take on human responsibility.

How had he ever managed this when he was an infant? How did anyone manage?

* * *

Baskets life was not just visceral physical activities

He underwent a lot of psychological examination.

As yet, Mon Mothma had not located a psychologist who would treat Anakin with the impartiality necessary to successful treatment. So far Basket was busy doing standard personality tests on his new datapad Ashoka had bought him.

"And this is for me?" He had said unbelievingly when his Ex-Padawan had unveiled his new possession.

"Yes it is" Ashoka had told him. "The Senate want you to get used to using it. It's configured for voice commands."

"Oh."

"Mon Mothma sentenced you to hard labour, didn't she?"

Anakin had to nod; He had been half hoping that that aspect of his sentence was a bit of a joke on the Senates part. But this probably was some way in which he could stop feeling so sorry for himself and regain control of his life.

"You are going to practice with this the next month." The Togruta told him. "I assume you used the Holonet as Darth Vader?"

Anakin shook his head. "Palpatine told me everything I needed to know." He admitted sadly.

Ashoka gave a deep groan. Neither of them had grown up using the Holonet. It was forbidden in the Temple. As a renegade Jedi she had learned to use it very quickly. It looked like Sith were just as bad as Jedi on that account. "You need to get in the habit of using the Holonet."

"I'm getting the Holonet…In here?" He said disbelievingly.

"That's just rich, Anakin." Ashoka stood back, hands on hips. "I have just handed you the Known Galaxy and all you do is huff and look pathetic…If the Dark side turns you into some Master dependent moron…Just like the Jedi, I might add, then you were silly to turn Sith." She sniffed disdainfully. "Use the datapad, or not, no one will make you. It's all the freedom you are going to get in a long while."

"Oh." Anakin said.

"You do want out of here?" she wheedled. Anakin knew there was an unspoken `My Skyguy would never let himself be locked up. ` Here.

"I've got a lot of work to do first" The lacklustre Force user said. (Like re learn bladder and bowel control…)

"Very well." And Ashoka turned to go.

"My son…" Anakin said suddenly. Ashoka turned back to him.

"Is he very good in bed?"

* * *

"Lady Tano is a fine woman." Zasti chided after his Ex-Padawan had been escorted out. "That was a not very polite thing to say to her."

Anakin shook his head. "I keep forgetting Snips is grown up now, she is no longer my responsibility."

"You said you never used the Holonet in the Temple." She asked. "Do you need help with using it?"

Anakin shook his head "I will ask you if I need assistance, thank you."

* * *

Basket settled down to learn to use his datapad. To his surprise and great suspicion he found there was no restrictions on his Holonet usage, though as Mon Mothma's message warned him, he certainly was being monitored.

His account had several useful files, such as the Senate reports on his progress. (All of Anakins personal problems were out there for the enjoyment of the galaxy, as he had so sadly surmised). Also the full unexpurgated version of his Operation.

He also had a file with contact details of people he knew…Or, more to the point, people who had suffered the calamity of serving under Darth Vader.

Anakin shook his head. He did not feel like speaking with anyone apart from his official callers yet.

He had a long way to go.

* * *

Every night Governor Norran came to see his newest and most notorious charge. Anakin and Leia were of perennial interest to him. His other inmates were rather disturbed, and of rather troubled nature. They were watched but not interacted with unless they needed it. Prisoners who could be relied upon to not be violent or threaten violence, and who could hold a reasonably civilised conversation were delightfully novel to all the staff. Anakin was messy and his daughter ill tempered, but it seldom went further than that.

Basket was tucked up in his bed. He looked very contented.

"Are you comfortable, Basket?" The Governor asked.

"I'm fine today." Anakin smiled wearily "For me, any day with no pain is wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Can you tell me a bedtime story, then, Governor?" He asked wearily.

Governor Norran was taken aback, he smiled. "What sort?"

"The sort that will rekindle my faith in sentients." Groaned Basket.

The Governor laughed. "Would the one about a certain Basket who tomorrow will be speaking with Lady Mothma do?"

* * *

"I hope you are well?" Mon Mothma asked, the holo flickering.

Basket shook his head sadly. "I have stomach-ache. The doctors say it will take months before my body re adjusts to solids."

Lady Mothma frowned. "Yes, I have read your medical reports…Your life's getting very interesting of late, isn't it?"

"And messy." Anakin admitted. "My psychologists tell me that my admitting I have waste disposal issues is a major step in me healing, and solving them." He sucked in his scarred lips "I hope they are right."

"Something will be sorted out."

Anakin gave a laugh. "I never imagined I would do anything but use a catheter…And as for solids! He laughed some more. "How do you manage?"

Mon Mothma had to snigger naughtily, "Oh, you get used to it." She reassured.

"Yes." He looked very weary. "I am so grateful to have a daughter who is willing to clean up after me."

"How is Leia?" And even with the poor quality Holopic it was obvious she was smiling.

"Resigned. Same as me." Anakin said dully.

"How do you get on?"

"We don't. She cleans me up. I say nothing. I'm not sure what I can say."

"You could try thanking her."

Basket nodded. "How do I do that without seeming insincere?"

Mon Mothma gave a sad smile. "Good to think of that. I don't really have an answer. You could start by trying."

"Do you think forcing us together is going to do any good?" Anakin growled.

"Do you wish never to see your daughter ever again? It can be arranged."

"That would break my heart. I always wanted a girl." Tears ran down Baskets nose. "But I'm a bad father…I never meant to be."

"The Anakin of old would have been a very good father."

Basket nodded miserably. "And, I think you may have noticed by now, I am not that man anymore." He groaned. "I am not even his nemesis…I am a piddlebottomed liability."

"For now."

"She isn't ever going to be friends with me." He looked sad.

"It will take time." Mon Mothma reassured. "When you are a young person you idolise your parents. Growing up you realise they have…Flaws. Leia loved Bail…" She looked very grim. "And now he is dead and her biological father has turned up, quite unwanted and uninvited…"

"And he happens to be called `Dark Father`…I see."

"Yes, he is the very opposite of a good dad." Mon Mothma continued. "He has hurt his daughter very much, and now is learning just how awful he has been to her…And, I hope, I think he is mending his ways."

"I wish I had died." He moaned.

"What good would that have done?"

"Then my children would not be lumbered with a war criminal father."

"It's up to you to reform and show everyone your good side. I'm giving you that chance. Everyone deserves a second chance." She paused. "Anyway, you have been dead." Another pause. "Did it improve you?"

Anakin hung his head. "Oh, a bit. It gave me a chance to meditate and rethink myself."

"Get on and heal up, for a start. I want to see you a human and not a machine. We will discuss your medical treatment soon."

"Thank you." Said Basket humbly.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Is your back still sore?" She asked.

"Thank you for not being afraid to give me my just desserts!"

* * *

"How did your conversation with the lady go?" Asked Governor Norran before Basket was put to bed.

"We talked a bit, about my family problems."

The Governor gave a slight and knowing laugh.

Basket frowned. "Yes, I know. But Lady Mothma is helping out. She is arranging some work for me. I am so glad of something useful to do at last." He sounded very pleased.

"This sounds like progress. An active person like you…You need something to keep occupied."

Anakin sighed wearily. "She told me that a few years of that she will see me pardoned and sent to a home for the severely disabled."

"And what is so terrible about that?" Asked Governor Norran sadly.

Basket shook his head miserably. "Do you know? I don't feel like I'm one of the `severely disabled`? I mean, I'm helpless now…I'm just going through a phase." He coughed, "Like with this eating business. Yes, I struggle, but soon I will feel much better and be able to live like a healthy person and not some invalid."

"I'm sure such places are much nicer than being in here."

Basket had to smile. "But in here at least I enjoy a certain measure of notoriety…Face it, Governor, I do get a kick out of being the powerful one. I always have done. It's part of being a slave, -you always have this fantasy of being a Master yourself." He groaned. "I don't want to be…Well, Basket."

"I do not patronise you."

"And for that I am grateful. Everyone else does. Including the most notorious Lady Mothma." He looked away as if seeing something far distant. "But I know I completely deserve it."

Governor Norran nodded sadly. "I believe you should be treated with respect."

"And now people pity me. I've wallowed in self-pity now…It's a singularly wonderfully self-destructive way to live." Basket shuddered. "If I had new cybernetics I wouldn't be disabled, would I?"

"You know the rules in here will not permit you prosthetics." Governor Norran reminded him firmly. "Anyhow, you need to heal up before the medics even consider it."

"I could build my own." Anakin offered cutely. "But I would need access to the Force."

"Nothing doing." The Governor said sharply.

"Leia has Force sessions." Basket reminded him. He was rather jealous. But being blocked from the Force was very soothing on his spirit. Anakin was secretly grateful for this particular security system.

Governor Norran shook his head.

Anakin groaned. "I hate being helpless, and my considerable talents are going to waste."

"Be patient." And the Governor stood up and switched off the light.


	14. Chapter 14

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen; Hard Labour.

Anakin Skywalker shrugged his shoulders, twitching the webbing in to a more comfortable position. He had eaten his nutrient gruel breakfast, managing to not bring it up.

The door opened and Governor Norran came in.

"Good morning."

Anakin narrowed his eyes in obvious distaste "same to you," he growled. He had not had a good night, being plagued with dreams.

"Well, then Basket." Noting his victims doubt he continued "The guards call you Basket, as you are a basket case."

"It could be a lot worse." Anakin agreed humbly.

Governor Norran nodded. "We considered naming you Bedwetter, but half the inmates here are incontinent. We have an awful lot of Bedwetters."

"Thank you very much." Anakin said with relief. "I am working to get over that problem." He was heartily sick of seeing his daughter screw up her face in distaste at his latest excretory efforts. (Part of him took sadistic joy).

"Anyhow, Lady Mon Mothma has Holoed, she has instructions for your servitude." He smiled. "Hard labour, but something you even with your physical limitations are capable of."

Basket managed not to sigh; He was about to be subjected to the red headed lady's considerable ingenuity.

"She has put you in charge of addressing the prison overcrowding problem."

Anakin made a face that suggested that he and his wayward daughter were adding to this.

"The Alliance have agreed that a blanket pardon will not work; many convicts are real criminals and most don't seem to have a place to go to; releasing them will not be in anyone's interests." Governor Norran started.

Anakin nodded thoughtfully to himself. "Mon Mothma's thought this out well." (He was not surprised).

"Your task is to review each convicts file; judge if they should be freed, contact their families if they have them, and arrange transport home."

"Ah"

"In return for this work I will see to it you live in reasonable comfort; in fact if you are diligent, in a few years' time I will see to it you are sent somewhere just as secure but more congenial. "

"Hard times." Said Anakin sadly.

"Did you think you were going to get your wrists slapped?" Governor Norran laughed at his joke.

Basket shook his head in agreement. "No, not after all I have done." He had to admit.

"When they are free, you will receive a full pardon...Indeed our Senator has already written you one."

"How many are there?" Anakin asked, heart sinking, sometimes it seemed that the entire population of the Empire was in jail or the military.

The Governor wrinkled his lip. "I don't think anyone knows the true number." He said sadly. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was at least a billion."

Anakin brightened, "looks like I'm going to be busy the next few centuries, eh?"

* * *

Anakin wriggled, trying to scratch his back on the chair. Why was he even worrying about this? He had itched abominably in his suit, -and he couldn't scratch then.

He had viewed statistics on the files Mon Mothma had sent him. Though well aware that there were thousands upon thousands of prisons in the Empire, it was brought home to him just how Sando Aqua Monster sized the problem was…And he was set the task to solve it. Mon Mothma really was having a laugh at him! Basket had to smile. He was really getting his just deserts.

He sighed and contacted Mon Mothma over the possibility of allowing his ex-convicts into her military rehabilitation system. Governor Norran was quite right; most had nowhere to go.

It was looking like most of his new responsibilities would be dead of old age before they were released. (Briefly he considered putting them all into stasis…But was sure that Mon Mothma would not regard this as a very good idea.)

* * *

He would sleep on this.

In the morning Anakin felt better...He had a plan. Time for action.

He pulled up a random file and selected a subject quite at random. Anakin Skywalker would have used the Force for this; Basket just used his instincts.

Basket contacted the Governor of a labour camp somewhere near Kessel; these details were not important. He introduced himself to the Governor, (Governess actually, though that is not important to the story either). She nodded wisely. Like him she believed in going slow. The warders were sent out for Anakins test subject.

Garro Dderi was a surly looking Mirulan man in his late fifties. Anakin had checked his records and found he had been arrested for sedition, that and a whole string of petty misdemeanours. Anakin laughed to himself. He was going to change all that.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." He announced proudly. (Well, it was mostly true, wasn't it?)

"Ain't any more Jedi." Garro Dderi told him.

Basket was ready for this. "There are a few survivors…I am one of them."

Garro Dderi looked at him with a grim air. "You look like you have been dragged through a black hole backwards." He commented.

"I've been a bit injured." Anakin admitted.

"Where's your hands?"

"Um, yes, I was wondering that myself." Anakin wanted to Force choke the man. "Do you want to see my feet?" He asked politely.

"Naaw."

"That's just as well because I haven't any." Basket played for sympathy.

His new victim just snorted.

"I am here to discuss with you your crimes, sentencing and what to do with you." Basket said. His subject looked around in distaste.

"Nuffin much to say." The Mirulan told him.

"That's helpful." Anakin straightened. "You are hereby found guilty of the crime of Annoying Darth Vader. " Anakin said in what he hoped was a sufficiently legal voice.

"He's dead." Garro Dderi informed.

Anakin shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't pass these stupid laws, I just enforce them." He made a show of looking at his datapad screen. "The penalty for this is for you to contact and discuss the release of ten of your fellow prisoners." He told the grumpy green skinned man. "Your Governor will be discussing who and how and why when you sign off this holo." Anakin paused, letting it sink in. "The crimes will be like yours, Annoying Darth Vader, and the sentence likewise. And then you will be released yourself." He ended.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. The penalty isn't a very big one."

"What about my other crimes?" Garro Dderi replied suspiciously. If he was pleased at such a light sentence he gave no sign of this.

Basket was ready for this. He had checked. Garro Dderi had a record of several minor crimes, all long ago.

"They aren't very serious ones." Anakin said.

"And who are you to say all this?"

"I'm a Jedi Grandmaster." Anakin reminded him. "Yes, I do have the authority. I'm working for the Senate in the capacity of dealing with the prison problem."

"Huh."

"You can check with your Governor if you like, and Mon Mothma."

"She's the redhead in the Emperors boots?"

Anakin shook his head. "I wouldn't say that in front of her." He warned. "You could get both of us in trouble."

"I have heard that Princess bint is in jail now." Garro Dderi prodded.

Anakin thought a bit more about Force choking. "Yes, you are correct. Leia Organa is in remand for attempted murder of her Father." He smiled to himself. "I am almost certain she will be charged with `Annoying Darth Vader` herself."

The old Mirulan gave a humourless laugh. Anakin signed off. He shook his head sadly. The man would be out of jail in a few days…Yet he had not even bothered to thank the Jedi.

Anakin allowed himself a slight smile; He would be out of here in a few years at most.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Anakins pyramid scheme grew and grew. Slowly at first. Anakin only did a few cases each day…He mostly concentrated on the more problematic ones. Soon the trickle of pardons grew to a flood.

"I see you have been busy." Leia told her father at dinner. (She was his feeder that day.)

"I hope you are too." He relieved evenly. Mon Mothma had sent all the really stupidly boring paperwork of the New Republic to keep his daughter busy. He had a feeling she was not having as much fun as he did.

* * *

Mon Mothma beamed at her nemesis. "You are doing wonderfully as I thought you would. I'm glad to have such a genius as you on my committee" she praised.

(How many years had it been since he had been spoken to so kindly?) "I'm only doing as you ordered." Basket replied humbly.

"It's a good idea, the petty troublemakers are dealt with quickly and efficiently leaving the difficult cases to be further examined."

"This is what you wanted yes?" Anakin said. "The convicts are keen to help, as a rule, seeing as it's in their interests…plus they are getting a very nice and real crime on their rap sheets…much different from being simply told they are innocent and it's a big mistake." He paused, the Holo flickering. "Are you going to put `Annoying Darth Vader` on the books?"

Mon Mothma nodded to hide her smirk. "Yes." She told him. "I've discussed your living conditions with Governor Norran and he agrees that a slight leniency might be in order. Your behaviour is indeed exemplary."

"I am glad to be of help."

"The senate has voted on your medical treatment. I'm glad to say that every effort will be put into proper surgery that you have been denied for so many years."

He gave a chuckle, "I saw how they enjoyed my operation."

Mon Mothma gave a grim smile but said nothing more.

They would discuss the order of his surgery. It was hoped that his lungs could be restored to most of their former function, his skin could be regrown with bacta treatments. There would be no more infected sores, his limbs would prove difficult to replace without cloning technology, but a full set of the best cybernetics had already been ordered.

Anakin smiled to himself. It was only a few scant months ago that Darth Vader had been hung in chains as proof of Leia's victory.


	15. Chapter 15

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen; Compulsory Enlightenment.

"Here we are." Said Zasti reassuringly. She had led the chained Leia from her cell to what she remembered to be a larger room, just before the Guard room that was the only entrance to her Cellblock. So far she had not left the limited space. There were four small cells, with a fresher and shower at the end. At the opposite end was the other room, Leia remembered it from her meetings with Mr Varo. Then there was the guard room but Leia had never been in there, (it seemed to be a pleasant place of music and conversing from what she had glimpsed through the door).

She was never let out of her cell unless handcuffed and legironed. Leia was resigned to fresher trips chained to a security droid. She had complained and the droid was replaced by an armoured sentient.

But that was better than using the absolute bare minimum excuse for sanitation that her cell had. A drain.

Nor did she dare complain about droids in the shower with her. Not after she was chained to a ringbolt in the wall above her head, and washed thoroughly by her droid warders. They had done a surprisingly gentle and through job, but one Leia wished to forgo in the future.

The door was locked and Zasti removed her subjects restraints.

There was a strange hairy thing hanging from a frame in the corner. One of Leia's new pets.

Ysalmiri

Leia's heart sunk. This could mean only one thing. But it was the one thing she had been expecting.

Sat in the chair was...Leia managed not to flinch away in discomfort, for Anakin was now limbless. He was wrapped in a blanket, and underneath she could see he was all bandaged up.

She stopped dead.

His scarred face broke out in a great big grin under the oxygen mask. "Hi daughter."

"What are you in here for?" Leia had to ask.

Her father managed to look innocent under his burns. "Um, hitting a pregnant woman."

"I thought you had turned over a new leaf?" Leia had been dreading hearing the news that Darth Vader was getting his metal wrists slapped. But then, now he had no wrists to slap.

"Yes, this was from before that." He sniffed. "I struck your mother, I'm sorry." He looked pathetic, "I begged to be punished for that. It's tormented me for years now. I was whipped and all."

She sniffed, "I thought the time you spent dead purged you of all guilt."

"Not everything." Anakin shook his head, "no not everything." He looked wry. "And I am also here to help you."

"Help me? How?" What was going on?

"I know Jedi training. I can teach you the ways of the Force." Basket paused. "When I was a youngling every kid wanted to be a Jedi….Have your generation changed so? What has Sidious done?"

His daughter said nothing to that. Bail had told her that the official teachings on Jedi were not at all true.

"Anyhow, I'm also here to teach you about how to avoid the Dark Side. Seeing as I have excruciatingly intimate personal knowledge of it." Anakin gave a rictus grin. Both of them knew full well that by this he meant he really was going to teach her the Dark Side…If she needed to know it.

"I'm no Jedi, -nor do I want to become one." Red protested.

"But you are Force sensitive." Basket regarded his daughter with hard eyes.

Leia nodded dumbly

"Do you accept me as your teacher?" He asked humbly

"I don't have a choice." Leia replied.

"You `do` have a choice, it can be Ashoka or your brother. You don't have to endure `my` company." Anakin paused. "In fact, say the word and it can be arranged that we never meet ever again. The galaxy is a big place after all."

"How are you going to train me?" She paused, "looks like you are a little..." Leia didn't know what to say.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "helpless? Oh no." He gave a wry smile. "Though I have no Force now...Technically I `am` helpless and I hope you are going to assist a poor pathetic creature like me."

"Uh huh."

"Isn't this how you wanted to see me? Bereft of my limbs and without even the Force?" He asked her.

She didn't know what to say to that. This was her secret dream. But Anakin was taking it so mildly. It was frustrating. She wanted to see him suffer. Yet with her natural empathy, she was very pained to see anyone in such reduced circumstances, that and admiring of his strength in adversity.

"Do not be afraid to say it, Leia."

She wrinkled her lip thoughtfully. "Yes, I did want to see you rendered helpless, as you treated me so when you…Questioned me."

This was one of Anakins many sore spots. His guilt over his treatment of her when she was in his power. "But after all I did to you. You did not surrender. Adversity made you stronger." He said slowly.

"Hah!" Red grunted. "Even after all of the Alliance treatment of you…You did not cave in."

Anakin hung his head. "I was broken in years ago. Probably before I was born. I am a slave after all, and all the Force of Darth Vader could not change that."

Leia looked at the Ysalmiri. "Not even your furry friend?"

"The Ysalmiri is to help me as well as you."

"How?"

"Without access to the Force, you will no longer be affected by the Dark Side...Nor me."

"I thought you were clean?" Leia asked curiously. "Luke thinks so."

Anakin gave a shudder. "Clean? After all I did...and suffered. The Dark Side haunts my dreams still. I will never be fully clean." He sighed, "Every day is a battle for my soul." Anakin said sadly. "Luke is naive…and wrong….I may have made it to the surface of the ocean and now can at least breathe...But I'm still many hundreds of miles from dry land...And I suspect that dry land is desert." He paused momentarily to admire his simile. His daughter looked wry.

"Look at it as a spiritual equivalent of a medication vacation. It's uncomfortable, -yes, but we can get used to it, that and practice our meditation and spiritual exercises without distraction." He told her. "The Jedi temple used Ysalmiri as therapy for kundalini syndrome...And the Dark Side. They can be part of a punishment,-yes, But this is part of my atonement. I can ask for the beast to be taken away any time I please." He said "as can you."

"And you?"

"I've got a medical team with me. They are setting up a surgery, bacta tank and cybernetic workshop as we speak. My time in here isn't just penance for my treatment of your mother, I'm taking a break from helping the Alliance" he gave a happy smile," -I will be healed at long last." Basket looked around. "Oh, by the way, you have volunteered to clean my bacta tank in between sessions."

"I thought I was in charge of your waste disposal?" Red was getting used to this aspect of her reform.

"I'm hoping for a future in which I am able to eat and excrete all by myself." Anakin said with genuine optimism. "By the way, daughter, my potty needs emptying."

Leia said nothing to that. But she did do the job. However Leia thought about emptying it over her unwanted fathers head while she did so.

* * *

Next day they had a visitor. It was Ashoka Tano.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my Snips?" Anakin said smugly.

Ashoka gave him a big hug. "This is the happiest day of my life. I never dreamed I would get you back. I mean, there isn't much of you left, but even that is amazing."

"Thanks for believing in Anakin Skywalker." Basket said. "I have returned from Hell, and I have certain truths to reveal...Even Demons can be saved, Hell isn't forever...Damnation isn't eternal, but the Force is."

"Getting like Yoda in your old age?" growled Leia. She had heard a lot about the notorious Jedi Grandmaster from Luke.

Ashoka and Anakin laughed. "That's just like Yoda."

Basket gave a big smile. (He had a beautiful smile, and of late was using it more.) "

"Anyhow, we are in an ideal place to begin training, we have endless time, a non-distracting environment, and the two best teachers in the universe."

Leia shook her head slowly.

* * *

After a light lunch Anakins pet warder came in bearing a cloth bundle.

"Here are your new clothes." Rene said with a curious smile on his face. He was getting used to Governor Norran's two very unconventional prisoners…The notorious Jedi.

Red took the bundle. It was a brown nerf wool robe. She looked at her lone parent. Just like Anakins. Now she was some Jedi's lackey. Very funny.

"I'm your Padawan now?" Leia asked.

Anakin shook his head firmly, "-you start at the bottom. Initiate." He smiled. "Padawan Ashoka, you must whack my initiate twice, once for speaking out of turn, and once for assuming status she has no right to."

"Yes Master." And Ashoka picked up the switch and gave Leia a couple of gentle taps with it, enough for her to feel it through her robes but not to hurt.

"Ashoka! Stop it, Anakin, you're a nerf herding..." Leia went off on one of her unprincesslike tirades. (Something that had stood her in good stead during her time in the Rebellion.)

Her rant was halted by Ashoka hitting her in earnest with the stick

Leia groaned inwardly and bowed down. "Please accept my apologies master."

"Do you think I should wash her mouth out with soap?" Offered Ashoka mildly.

Anakin shook his head. "Next time. She gets one warning. And that's more than you will get from a Sith."

* * *

So, Leia's unconventional Force training had begun. Leia herself was very cool on the subject, and yet she was still curious about experiencing what both her Father, Ashoka and Luke felt.

Anakin was firm. He drilled her mercilessly, training her to control her breathing, to meditate, and to be newly aware of her surroundings. Ashoka took over with the Force practice away from the Ysalmiri. Anakin was always kept well within the strange creatures Anti Force aura. If he resented this, Basket gave no sign.

Reds life was no longer a pleasant diversion of peace and tranquillity; she spent some hours a day doing her Alliance paperwork. (Basket was busy with some scheme of Mon Mothma's to sort and release Empire prisoners…Very ironic Leia thought. Anakin didn't talk too much about it with her, but she gathered he was very smug over his progress. Lady Mothma herself had little to say, only that her arch rivals work was going very well. Leia had to laugh at that, Darth Vader was very efficient).

The rest of her time, aside from feeding and cleaning up after Anakin. (He was getting used to both ends of his system, much to Reds not very secret relief. He had put on a bit of weight. Leia had lost a bit, possibly due to stress, her medic had advised. She did not feel stressed any more though).

Some days she had to fast. Governor Norran had words with both Ashoka and Anakin over this. He was very concerned over his inmate's health, possibly too concerned, as he refused to let Han visit or have any contact with Leia. "He has a criminal record." The Governor had told a grumpy Leia "I wouldn't be doing you any good to have contact with known criminals, would I?"

Mon Mothma had spoken to him over this delicate subject, pointing out that General Han Solo was a loyal member of the Alliance. The Governor had sent her off with a flea in her ear.

* * *

One morning Leia was tetchy, Anakin had suffered a messy night, and she as usual had to deal with the nasty ecofact that was the remains of Darth Vader. Ashoka was away with Luke. Basket was jealous of both Luke and Ashoka. (Leia could guess why though Anakin was a galaxy away from being physically interested in his old Padawan, his doctors had reassured him that one day he would have those functions again. "Like I care?" Anakin had growled at them). Basket and Red were embarked on a morning of snapping at each other.

"Slave driver!" Leia accused after Anakin was being demanding over a spoonful of gruel. Leia was engaged in feeding both herself and her nemesis. She was forgetting how much this would hurt her father.

Anakin looked miserable. He was silent for a long moment "Say I'm tough? Be glad you will never be trained by a Sith."

Red shook her head sadly. She still was an enemy of her father, but living with him had given her new respect and indeed admiration for the crippled old Force user. He never gave up, even as helpless as he was now.

Leia now knew where she had got her will of durasteel.


	16. Chapter 16

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen; The Twins birthday.

True luxury, thought Leia Organa, was having a packet of nuts all to yourself.

Her father and his team of Aunts had brought her up to share; while in the Rebellion treats were scarce and so she had often to share with Han and Luke. So having nuts and not having to share was a novelty to Red.

Anakin, of course had a packet of his own. Anyway, he was not around.

Basket was undergoing surgery on his lungs. Finally his doctors had pronounced his health good enough to allow this operation.

He had been childishly excited rather than scared at such a big medical procedure. "Once my lungs are working my health will get even better. I won't suffer pain or a tight chest when I breathe, and when I recover I can go in bacta to restore my skin. Basket paused. "You will get to see what a handsome devil your father is!"

Red had sighed at that. She wasn't prepared yet to live with this new, improved father.

But today was Leia's Birthday.

And she was in a supermax prison. How brilliant.

Leia sighed to herself. What a miserable way to spend a birthday. Even Anakin had arranged his surgery to avoid that day. Possibly through tact.

She still hated her father, even though she was getting to understand him.

She had no chores or political duties today. Leia ate a few more nuts, then rolled over on her bedroll to sleep.

True luxury, was a day in which there was nothing to do.

* * *

Presently Zasti came in with a covered tray. "You have a cake." She said proudly.

She did indeed have a cake.

It was big with white icing.

With HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED written on it in red icing.

Leia thanked her warder and started by cutting off the bit with RED on it.

* * *

After dinner Governor Norran stepped in, followed by Luke and Han.

Leia brightened; things were looking up.

"Happy Birthday." Luke was smiling happily to himself. "Of course it's my birthday too," he quantified unnecessarily.

Red looked sad. "I haven't anything for you, Luke." Leia said sadly. "Have some cake."

They all helped themselves to a slice. It was sponge with jam in it. "This is a very nice cake." Said Han. "I hope you gave your father a slice."

Leia gave her boyfriend a dirty look. She had not had contact with Han Solo in months. `I cannot let you socialise with a notorious criminal` Governor Norran had told his most notorious inmate. `You are supposed to be reforming.` Leia had complained to Mon Mothma, telling her that she was going steady with General Solo, and fully intended marrying him. She had asked for Han to be permitted to stay overnight.

The First Lady had been sympathetic but she had no luck with the adamant Governor.

Leia went unfulfilled. The Governor had offered to find her some alternative…Leia had said things that ended up with her put in isolation.

Still, in there she did not have to clean up after Useless and Incontinent Daddy.

Governor Norran finished up his cake. "Since you have been well behaved of late Mon Mothma has arranged for you to have a week's parole." He told her. "Your brother and boyfriend..." He eyed up a grinning Han with fatherly concern "are going on a trip."

Leia was childishly excited. She picked up her plastic box which contained her spare clothing and wash kit. "I haven't anything fancy to wear." She admitted. Like her father Leia did not wear prison fatigues, but her wardrobe was not much of an improvement, being a few T shirts, old Alliance jogging bottoms, and her Nerf wool Jedi robe.

Han nodded. "I have put some spare clothing for you on the Falcon." He soothed.

"Thanks Han." Leia said levelly.

They sauntered leisurely through the corridors. Leia had not been out of Anakins wing in months. Even new grey halls were pleasing to her. Zasti and Rene made up the rear, the Governor in front, checking everyone through the checkpoints. There were no less than six before they got to the hangar where the Falcon awaited.

"Have a good holiday…Do remember to return, will you?" Norran waved them off.

Leia laughed a bit. "And abandon my poor disabled father?"

Threepio was waiting on the ramp, "Happy birthday, Princess," he said.

"Haven't been called that in a while. The guards gave me a new name; I'm Red."

Luke laughed, "It suits you."

"And Anakin is Basket, Basket case."

"Poor Dad." Luke laughed more. "Did he take it well?"

"Resigned. As I am." Sighed Leia sadly.

"What have you done to your hair?" Luke asked, realising he needed to change the subject.

"Dreadlocks. My Lawyer has them so I wanted some too." Zasti had patiently helped her ward braid up her hair.

"Isn't that what Zabraks have?" Han commented.

Leia had nothing to say to that, instead "Where are we going?" She asked. The Falcon smelt as ever, of oil, old ration bars, Wookie and spice. To Leia it was the scent of freedom.

Han have his annoying smile. "Well, your naughty daddy has arranged something for all of us. He left a holo." He switched it on.

There was Anakin, a smug smile on his grimly face. "My children." he began. "Happy birthday to you both. I am sorry I cannot join you...In fact I think it might be best if I stayed away, even though this is the first of your birthdays I am with you for." He sighed. "I haven't anything to give you two...But I can give you a planet...and a family. Artoo, set course for Naboo."

The holo switched off.

* * *

Naboo was a lush green planet. It was the blue of seas where it was not green. Leia was sadly reminded of Alderaan.

"This is our world?" Luke said. "I have never heard of it." He marvelled at the lush colours. "But I think I may have dreamed about it."

"The Emperor was said to be from a place called Naboo." Leia sighed, "Beautiful world to spawn a Sith…But then maybe only a happy world could be the home of a Sith." Anakin and Ashoka had spent a lot of time in teaching her about both the Jedi and Sith.

She too, had dreamed of such a world. Or was it memories of Alderaan? Leia could not tell. Anakins teaching had helped her focus her powers, but Alderaan was still in her mind.

They sat and watched the unfolding planet with the intensity of unseasoned space farers. But then, the Twins had never gone home before.

Han was uncharacteristically silent as the Falcon descended through the upper atmosphere, he knew just how much this meant to his family.

Lower and lower they flew, revealing a forested landscape with many lakes. Finally arriving at a lake with a big domed mansion next to it.

"Varykino...The country house of the Naberrie family," Artoo told them. "This was meant to be your home."

The Falcons ramp hissed down, and the Rebels disembarked.

A group of people were waiting as the Falcon landed. They were dressed in fine multi-coloured robes.

Leia stared at them as if she was some primitive who had never seen visitors from other planets before.

An elderly man steeped forwards. "Thank you for coming to stay with us. We have heard a lot about the Heroes of the Rebellion." He said. "Let us get introduced. I am Ruwee your grandfather." He gestured to an equally elderly woman, "And this is your grandmother."

"I am Sola, your Aunt." A middle aged woman in a red dress announced gently, the Twins were looking a bit overwhelmed at this.

"Pooja, your cousin. " The young lady with golden hair said cheerily.

Leia gave a big smile. "I remember you from the Senate…You are a relative of mine?"

Pooja nodded. "And we are family! You take after aunty!"

"These are my family." Leia broke down in tears.

Luke too was sniffing. He had never known about his mother, Aunt Beru had mentioned that when she had seen Anakin, there was a young woman with him called Padme.

He had no idea if she was his mother. But she sounded a good person, and had made a good impression on the much younger Beru and Owen.

His father had never talked much about her during their conversations in his cell through his trial. Now Luke knew why. It was guilt. But Anakins guilt had been purged, rather brutally with the whip.

And he now knew why Mon Mothma had chosen him to mete out his father's punishment. No one else could do it.

These sessions where he visited his father were mostly taken up by physical contact. Luke, for all his size being held on his father's lap and cosseted with his stump. He had not minded.

Leia, of course would not consent to being handled in such a fashion. Darth Vader had destroyed her. But he had saved Luke.

Much as Leia hated it, it was good for her to live with her sire for a while, learn from him.

She was going to be acquitted, everyone knew that, this remand period was just an excuse to force (Luke smiled at the irony.) her in with her Father. It would help both of them.

He hoped that one day Anakin would be able to enjoy Naboo with his In-laws. But at the moment he had a lot of healing up to do.

After showing them around the house, which Grandfather (Luke was getting used to the concept of Grandparents) was proud of. The Twins were ushered into the dining hall.

They had a fine dinner. Leia in particular, who was getting rather tired of the dreary fare in the Shard.

* * *

The next day they visited Padme's grave.

It was a mausoleum of white marble in the great cemetery of Theed city, in the Valley of the Queens. This was the burial ground of all the elected queens of Naboo. Silent robed guards unlocked the door and the twins entered to the light of a stained glass window which patterned the interior with colour.

Their mother's grave was lavishly decorated with flowers and other memento mori. Padme Amidala was still very much in the Nubians and Gungans minds.

"We are here, Mum…Sorry for taking so long to find you." Said Leia wretchedly. She did not weep; Leia was beyond tears over someone she had never met.

Luke and Leia stood hand in hand. "Our family is now complete...Even if our mother is dead." He said sadly. "At least we now have a mother as well as a father."

Pooja bent down to read the inscription. "But we are going to have to alter this." She said.

QUEEN PADME AMIDALA

HER UNBORN

"Why did the Jedi do this?" she said. "It's very unlucky to have a grave if you are still alive, you know."

Luke hung his head. "Ben never told me." Was all he could say. Pooja was right, it was disconcerting to be alive and yet be memorialised.

* * *

Afterwards Sola asked them about Anakin.

Leia looked very sad. "I haven't forgiven him...I won't ever." She was adamant.

Sola gave a wry laugh. "We were a bit perplexed when Lady Mothma told us that Anakin had not been killed by Darth Vader as we assumed all these years...that he `was` Darth Vader, and he turned on the Emperor in order to save his son...Who we had also believed was dead."

"It's been a bit shocking." Her husband told them solemnly, "To have our beloved Padme die in childbirth...No sign of a father."

Ruwee nodded. "Nine day wonder, -but fortunately on Naboo we do not make a scandal of such matters."

"Mon Mothma says that Anakin is doing very well of late." Pooja said.

"He's a very messed up individual. " Luke was downcast. "But he loves me. When he saw the Emperor attempt to kill me, he threw everything away to save me." He contemplated his plate. "He truly thought he was going to die."

"You can say that again", growled Leia.

"Master Anakin has recorded a message for the people of Naboo." Threepio said. "Artoo has it."

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Well, when the parliament is in session next we will play it." Pooja said. "Uncle Ani is bound to have something interesting to say."

"That is just what I am fearing." Groaned Leia.

* * *

Two days later, Anakins address to the Naboo parliament was presented.

Leia was cranked at having to spend the afternoon in a stuffy Hall, -Han and Chewbacca went off exploring in town. She was enjoying her parole, and it was improving her morally as Governor Norran intended…Going back to the Shard was going to be miserable after a taste of freedom.

The hall was an old fashioned edifice of carved stone. The assembled parliament sat or stood in their coloured robes, for the Nubians, both human and Gungan, took fancy clothing very seriously. Leia felt out of place in her white dress. She had a lot to learn about her new found home.

Artoo rolled forwards and switched on his projector.

This was a modern full colour holo, not the old fashioned monochrome that most people used. Anakin was a lumpen thing wrapped in a brown robe. The details of the holo revealed the true horror of his scarred face. His skin was the pallor of a dark night. But his eyes were lively and human.

"I was told that when it rained Tatooine was transformed. From a desert to a green land full of pools and flowers." He began. "But I never witnessed such a miracle. They only happened every decade or so. My mother told me that there are planets in which miracles happen every day! I knew that should I reach such a planet I would be free. I was determined to escape slavery."

Anakin gave a big intake of breath. "Those were happy days, my childhood, -I have since learned how harsh masters can be...But Watto was kind to me. I was brought up on Tatooine...But it was not the place of my birth, I was born in the hold of a slave ship...I am truly a Skywalker." He shook his head sadly. "I don't belong anywhere."

He paused again. "But I like to think of Naboo as the place where I was manumitted. It will always be dear to my heart, even though I have little hope of ever seeing your beautiful planet ever again." Anakin smiled sadly, his eyes glistening. (Leia made a retching face at this, though no one noticed that). "And my wife Padme is from Naboo...But, onto more serious matters. " He looked stern.

"No, I did not give the orders for the Death Stars firing." Anakin was adamant "Yes, I probably could have stopped it. I am certainly guilty of the crime by omission." He looked contrite. Anakin looked about him as if he was uncertain what to say next. He gave a deep sigh. "I knew that Palpatine had a short list of planets he might test the Death Star on." Anakin paused for a long minute. "Naboo was second on that list." (This was a lie; but who could prove him wrong?)

The hall was silent.

"I like to think he might have spared the planet of his birth...But with Sith you may never know. He might have justified it as giving up attachments." Anakin frowned his scarred brow wrinkling "So you see, sinner that I am, it is entirely possible that I might have saved you all. I hope you forgive me for that." He laughed at the unfunny quip. "Can a humble man ask you a few favours?" He paused. "I would like you to grant my children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Naboo citizenship. Leia no longer has a planet and I think Luke deserves much better than Tatooine...They both deserve better than Coruscant!" He gave a merry laugh.

"I must thank you all for remembering my dear Padme with such fondness. Also not worrying too much over who the father of her children was." He gave a poodoo eating grin. "It happens to be me, the Hero of Naboo."

"Thank you for listening to such a scoundrel as me." The holo switched off.

* * *

Afterwards there was much talking.

"What are we going to do about Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia's situation?" asked the man at the back.

"But we were going to grant them citizenship anyway...They have ties here." Said the white haired lady.

"They have no understanding of Nubian culture and society." Grey robes explained.

Everyone shook their heads at that.

"And what about for our poor old jailbird?" There were a few laughs at that.

"He didn't ask for anything for himself."

Pooja shook her head; "No, Ani isn't like that. He never asks for anything for himself. In that respect he hasn't changed."

"What could Anakin Skywalker possibly want...Except citizenship for himself?" The Queen said sternly. She turned to Leia. "Do you have any idea if your father will ever be released from the Shard?"

Leia looked at her feet glumly. She was now resigned to her notorious sire living, though she certainly wanted him out of the way. "My Fathers case is very problematic," Leia began, "-it's certain he has committed some horrific crimes, -not just one or two, but many." She said. "However they seem to have been done under duress." Leia shook her head sadly. "I have helped with my Fathers care over the past weeks," she continued, "healing is going to be a difficult and protracted process for him, the doctors told me that his physical health will take years rather than months to solve...and along with it his mental health. I certainly don't see him as being pardoned for the next few years" She explained. "However my father is getting involved with Mon Mothma's projects, -he is eager to help others. He has been helping me with my Force studies."

"So what do you think?" Said a woman in the back row.

Leia shook her head. "I personally don't think he will ever be released." Leia said "possibly sent to a milder prison? He has lived for many years a completely artificial and abnormal life, As far as I know, Darth Vader enjoyed no social interaction, re-learning all those skills might be difficult."

"Your Father seems sane enough."

"No, I'm not sure he's mad at all...What sort of institution would be suitable for a retired Sith Lord?"

"We could set up a home for ex Dark lords." Laughed someone at the back.

Leia was laughing too. "Do not joke. Anakin Skywalker or whatever he wants to be called is my sworn enemy and if I have any say in the matter, will rot in the Shard."

"Leia." Luke scolded.

"Do we want the galaxy's most notorious man here?" Said a white haired lady at the back.

"No. We might want the galaxy's most reformed man." The Man in the red and gold robe countered. Everybody laughed a lot at that. "If Anakin Skywalker is putting as much effort into reforming as his children claim, I think he deserves to come and live on Naboo. We will be honoured to have him."

"He's been a slave...We help those who have been enslaved." The first Senator said "and I am not at all sure that the Alliance has done much to help Darth Vader." Red and gold countered.

"That is what I was thinking." Agreed Luke.


	17. Chapter 17

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

Chapter 17; Less Hard Times.

The next day Leia got her father's records. She sat at the table, lost in thought.

Anakin was silent.

"Your mother's side seems to be some sort of unrecorded Wildspace." She told her misbegotten sire thoughtfully.

"And my father?" Asked Anakin with a wry look. Shmi had never said anything about his father.

Leia shook her head. "Seems to be no father…" She skimmed through the datafile for the fourth time. "I am no geneticist but these results look very confused…Almost as if they have been tampered with." She looked again. "But the sample we used was just taken from you yesterday." Leia tapped the keys. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry." Basket said unhappily.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"Sorry for everything."

Leia shook her head. "We can't choose our parents."

"But we can choose our spouses."

Leia had to smile. "And my mother chose Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. He must have had `some` merit to catch her eye." She smirked gleefully. "I imagine an ex Queen of Naboo as accomplished as my mother was would have had the run of the finest men of the Republic…Yet she chose you."

"A Jedi has status." Basket growled "I am more than a slave…"

"You are a Jedi slave." She said. Her father did not dare rise to that jab.

"And you have your eye upon a certain notorious Corellian Smuggler?" Her father said disapprovingly.

Leia rubbed her face thoughtfully; she did not rise to that. "I'm glad I now know about my mother."

He nodded. "Padme would have been proud of you...But maybe she would have despaired of me."

"You bet."

"Now you can breathe properly I say you are ready for the Bacta." Dr Querken rubbed his hands together. The bearded old Doctor was on one of his periodic visits to treat Anakin. Now that he could breathe Anakins slow recovery was going ahead leaps and bounds.

He underwent another check-up. All was going smoothly.

"The Bacta tank is ready. Tomorrow I am going in." Basket announced at supper.

"Sensory deprivation…Jut like Darth Vader. Go drown yourself." Leia told him.

Anakins bacta treatment was unconventional due to it being so long since his injuries, wounds which had never really healed up. Dr Querken had devised an experimental bacta mix. "Though you will spend a lot of time in the tank." He had said.

Basket was not at all fazed by the harness and breathing mask; this was all too familiar to Darth Vader. Nor did he need a sedative to keep him docile. Anakin no longer was bothered by meditation.

He spent nearly two weeks entombed in the tank, only coming out for meals and necessities. Leia bathed and fed him as usual. She was amazed at his patience in remaining in the bacta, having hated the times she needed treatment herself.

Slowly her arch enemy's skin began to reform, after being scarred so long.

He was covered in a thick layer of scabs and dead skin. Leia had to smile at her sire's gnarly transformation. "But one day I will turn into a moth." Anakin stated with confidence. He occupied his time in listening to holo recordings on Nubian culture. He had a feeling the people of Naboo liked him a bit.

The process was very itchy. When out, Anakin rubbed himself vigorously against his rough blanket, cursing his lack of hands.

Two weeks later Basket began to shed his protective layer. The dead skin came off in sheets and flakes. Leia smiled. "You are the Sith Lord of Scab Picks now." She told her father as she tugged and peeled.

"I'm so grateful to you for giving me a scratch." Anakin praised. "Don't tell me, you enjoy picking scabs, don't you?"

In reply, Leia ripped off a big and not very ready one. Her father yelped.

Out of the tank Anakin was much changed. He had proper skin now. After a minor operation on his stumps he was pretty much done.

Ashoka Tano visited, she cooed over her Ex-masters new appearance. Anakin preened egoistically.

"Care to peel off my scabs, Ashoka?" Anakin offered. (He let anyone scratch at him these days.)

Ashoka rubbed an orange hand over the shedding Sith Lords scalp. Sure enough he had a baby layer of fluff. "My Skyguys growing hair," Ashoka accused.

"Jealous?"

"No, I'm happy as I am, Wookies get fleas, after all."

"You can brush me like you do my daughter." He offered kindly.

"You do realise that you will have to be stripsearched, you know." Governor Norran told the young woman on the holo. "Security is very tight in here."

Pooja Naberrie nodded. "I was warned this by Mon Mothma" she replied. It had taken nearly an hour for the suspicious Governor to confirm the truth of her visitors permit with the Alliance. Pooja had been very patient.

"Very well…Sentients or droids?" He asked.

The Governors two most notorious inmates had finished their breakfast and now were sat checking over their assignments for the day. Red was going to review some new treaties for several planets new pledged to Mon Mothma's gang (seldom a week went by that the Alliance did not grow, though there were still Imperial holdouts…These were left alone provided they caused no trouble.) Basket was checking statistics on his penal problem…Though these days it was much less of a problem. Anakin had roughly estimated that over three quarters of the Empires jailbirds were now free, or in the process. The issue he was working on now was of locating the paranoid Emperors secret complexes. It was a nightmare in itself. Still, he had managed to release some useful spies who were helping.

Governor Norran came striding in. Leia and Anakin looked up simultaneously; he seldom came this early.

"Surprise visitor" He announced and stepped aside to reveal a golden haired woman in her early thirties.

It was Pooja.

Leia gave a huge and very happy smile. "Pooja!" she stood up and gave her older cousin a huge hug. "We were told we had a visitor but not who. How happy I am to see you."

"I said I would come and visit you and Uncle Ani." She told them.

"Yes but I didn't expect you to get a permit to see us." Leia replied.

Anakin was sat ensconced in his chair as usual. He wore a yellow t-shirt, and boxers. Also a somewhat bemused look. "I'm surprised too." He said warily.

Pooja stepped over and knelt down by her uncle. She looked at the unfortunate Basket. He was indeed an older version of the handsome young knight she remembered, her childhood hero.

But his blue eyes were haunted with unspeakable pain. Anakin looked nervous, so unlike the `Hero with No Fear` she had idolised. Something beyond dreadful had happened to her uncle.

She smiled sadly. "I remember you from my childhood, my Uncle Ani, the brave Jedi knight, coming and amusing us with his Force tricks, and telling stories of his adventures."

Anakin looked grim. "I remember that person, I lost touch with him for many years." He smiled. "But he is getting better." Basket laughed. "And no more of my Force tricks; Security here have ways of blocking me from the Force."

Pooja was aghast. "But the Force is part of you!"

Anakin shrugged. "So are arms and legs." He gestured with his stump. "I'm not permitted cybernetics in here either."

"Don't you have rights?" she asked.

"Not to anything I can use to make mischief with." He replied.

"The Nubian government are concerned over your welfare." Pooja told him sternly. "I for one think you should be given a pardon, after all your suffering…And efforts to reform."

All through this Leia was silent.

"But what about me?" She said icily. "I'm the one in remand, -he's guilty."

"The Queen has had words with Lady Mothma; about getting you bail." Pooja said. "If you were under house arrest Grandfather has said he would be willing to put you up on his estate."

"That's very kind of him." Leia said. Possibly the Nubian Queen had more clout than did Ruwee and Pooja.

They sat and talked on many things.

Rene brought in dinner on a big tray.

They had a big bowl of Aubesh soup, and crusty rolls. Washed down with mugs of tea. Afterwards were some of Poojas iced buns she had brought for Leia. The foodstuffs were basic but of commendable quality.

"Do you eat like this every day?" She asked.

"No, sometimes our jailers feed Basket here." Leia nearly poked the spoon up her father's scarred nose.

"I mean food wise." Pooja qualified.

"We get one hot meal a day, mostly beans and rice." Leia said. "Most of the rest is nutra bread or porridge."

"You should be fed like everyone else" Pooja told her cousin.

"Malnourished, you mean?" Leia replied. "If you mean like the rest of the galaxy, a high proportion don't get enough...And that is only the humans, -with others it's even higher."

Pooja had to nod.

"We have very nice food in here." Anakin added counterproductively.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" Leia sniped.

"Well, the Temple was all artificial muck...Designed to suit every species and satisfy none." Anakin told them. "Either that or it was GAR nutrient bars." He sighed, "I have ate far too many of those."

"Were they as bad as the Imperial rations we had to risk our necks stealing when in the Rebellion?"

Anakin turned to Pooja. "Your cousin loves them so much she bet her life on them!"

"Don't be snide." Leia snapped. She did not think this funny.

"Darth Vader did not eat." Anakin said grimly, "recycled water and a few grams of Vitapaste was his dinner."

"Oh, I love to hear you boast of how you mortified your flesh!" growled Leia.

Pooja shook her head at that, smiling to herself. She had read the reports on Anakin…He was getting over his terrible life as Darth Vader…Even if Leia didn't think so. "Anyhow, the Nubian government have had a little discussion, and here you are." She handed both a data card.

Leia got out her datapad and plugged it in. "It's an exam" She said with consternation. "An exam to test my knowledge of Naboo and its culture." Leia paused. "I know next to nothing about Naboo."

"Everyone applying for citizenship has to pass our exam set by the Ministry for Culture."

"Oh, I see." Said Leia. That she agreed with.

"I sent one to Luke and Han." She paused. "The Parliament are still in a discussion over Chewbacca and that striped woman." Pooja sighed. "I'm afraid Naboo can be a wretchedly conservative place when all is said and done. We make a great show of being liberal, but there is still a lot of prejudice against folk who are not Human or Gungan."

"Striped? Oh, you mean Ashoka Tano." Anakin worked it out. "And she was good friends with Padme too." He gave an arch smile. "Don't go calling her striped. She is a Togruta." Anakin flexed his muscular stumps. "Ashoka is a Hero of the Alliance. Also one of the few people to go toe to toe with Darth Vader and survive." He said with a proud look on his face.

"I'm glad you included Han." Said Leia. He had made a good impression on her Nubian family.

Leia was keen to marry the Corellian smuggler, but also well aware some people did not approve. Her Alderaanian family would have had conniption fits, and Anakin had frowned…But he had no say in the matter. Leia had rubbed Anakins nose in that many times.

She was also aware that by embarking on this project she would be technically marrying Chewbacca too. The life debt would cover her, and Leia would also become part of the Wookies family. She had asked Han one torrid night, and he had reassured her that it was very unusual for Wookies to mate with ones not of their kind, even a family member like Han. Chewbacca and Han were emotionally and economically co-dependent, their relationship was physical, Han never lacked for well combed hair as Chewbacca groomed it as a matter of course (And Leia would have to get used to Chewbacca's attentions too). But it was not sexual. However they had both discussed the matter.

Anakin actually approved more of Chewbacca than Han. The Wookies presence in the relationship had his full support. `Chewbacca is a loyal friend of the Jedi` he had told his daughter. `He rescued Ashoka from Trandoshan hunters once. I would be honoured to have him as part of my family.`

Chewbacca for his part was oddly amiable towards his class enemy. He had explained to Leia that he himself had been a slave, that he understood what it was like to have your life in the hands of an indifferent and sadistic Master…Finding that Darth Vader was not in charge had changed the Wookies view a lot. Plus, of course, his enemy had stopped Boba Fett from killing him.

Though he had had bad experiences at the hands of humans, he was still prepared to forgive them.

"I'd like to see what is on my card." Anakin complained.

Pooja plugged it in and held the datapad up so her uncle could read it.

"They are probably telling me to go kriff myself." Anakin said gloomily. "Cannot blame them." He read it, "-oh, I have the test too." He brightened. "You mean to say the Nubians are considering granting the likes of me citizenship?" He said disbelievingly.

Pooja gave an arch smile. "Considering you singlehandedly saved them from invasion once." What she did not tell Anakin was that his test was considerably harder to pass than the standard citizenship test she had given the twins.

"That was a long time ago." He confessed. "And it was a bit of an accident." Anakin turned to his daughter. "I only wanted to have a quick spin in a star fighter."

"Just like you, Anakin." Leia said icily. "That's the story of your life, isn't it?" She mimicked him "I only wanted a quick dip in the Dark side..."

Her father huffed. "I've never sat an exam" said Anakin. "I applied to Kuat University to study engineering. They turned me down. Said I lacked formal qualifications."

"Yes, that's an absolute joke," Leia grunted. "I tried telling my useless father here that you need proper schooling to go to Uni."

Anakin looked sad. "Slaves don't get to go to school."

It had been the one time he had seen Watto really angry.

The old Toydarian was pleased to win two very talented slaves in his bet with Garulla; He had resolved to pay to send such a bright lad as Ani to school. Schooling on Tatooine was not compulsory, indeed had to be paid for. "Good investment" his master had muttered to himself.

But the Headmaster had refused. He said having slave children would provide a disruptive influence on the free, and lower the tone of the establishment. Watto had used all his best Huttese swear words, (inadvertently expanding Anakins vocabulary in the process.) He had spent the day in fluttering around his shop, angrily throwing bits at droids. "I guess I will have to teach you myself."

And along with his mother, Watto had educated his new possession. Every day after the shop closed Watto sat down with Ani and taught him something new. It had been a good experience for the both of them. Watto had no family, his business was not very movable and so he was trapped on Tatooine, isolated from his kind. Ani was an eager and gifted scholar, and one who had hope of escape of his sad drudgery. Watto did nothing to dissuade him, even though he knew he might eventually lose by this. The Toydarian let Ani do as he pleased, provided he kept up his end of the shopwork. He mostly turned a blind eye to any parts Anakin might `borrow` for his projects.

Life on Tatooine…It had not been all bad. If Anakin had to have a master, then he wanted one as understanding as Watto. The Alliance were not quite that.

"And neither do Jedi, it seems." Leia mused. "Maybe it's your rather comprehensive rap sheet that puts them off?" His daughter snarked.

"I'm trying to reform. This means improving my rather inadequate education, yes?" Anakin had replied levelly.


	18. Chapter 18

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

Chapter 17; Less Hard Times.

The next day Leia got her father's records. She sat at the table, lost in thought.

Anakin was silent.

"Your mother's side seems to be some sort of unrecorded Wildspace." She told her misbegotten sire thoughtfully.

"And my father?" Asked Anakin with a wry look. Shmi had never said anything about his father.

Leia shook her head. "Seems to be no father…" She skimmed through the datafile for the fourth time. "I am no geneticist but these results look very confused…Almost as if they have been tampered with." She looked again. "But the sample we used was just taken from you yesterday." Leia tapped the keys. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry." Basket said unhappily.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"Sorry for everything."

Leia shook her head. "We can't choose our parents."

"But we can choose our spouses."

Leia had to smile. "And my mother chose Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. He must have had `some` merit to catch her eye." She smirked gleefully. "I imagine an ex Queen of Naboo as accomplished as my mother was would have had the run of the finest men of the Republic…Yet she chose you."

"A Jedi has status." Basket growled "I am more than a slave…"

"You are a Jedi slave." She said. Her father did not dare rise to that jab.

"And you have your eye upon a certain notorious Corellian Smuggler?" Her father said disapprovingly.

Leia rubbed her face thoughtfully; she did not rise to that. "I'm glad I now know about my mother."

He nodded. "Padme would have been proud of you...But maybe she would have despaired of me."

"You bet."

"Now you can breathe properly I say you are ready for the Bacta." Dr Querken rubbed his hands together. The bearded old Doctor was on one of his periodic visits to treat Anakin. Now that he could breathe Anakins slow recovery was going ahead leaps and bounds.

He underwent another check-up. All was going smoothly.

"The Bacta tank is ready. Tomorrow I am going in." Basket announced at supper.

"Sensory deprivation…Jut like Darth Vader. Go drown yourself." Leia told him.

Anakins bacta treatment was unconventional due to it being so long since his injuries, wounds which had never really healed up. Dr Querken had devised an experimental bacta mix. "Though you will spend a lot of time in the tank." He had said.

Basket was not at all fazed by the harness and breathing mask; this was all too familiar to Darth Vader. Nor did he need a sedative to keep him docile. Anakin no longer was bothered by meditation.

He spent nearly two weeks entombed in the tank, only coming out for meals and necessities. Leia bathed and fed him as usual. She was amazed at his patience in remaining in the bacta, having hated the times she needed treatment herself.

Slowly her arch enemy's skin began to reform, after being scarred so long.

He was covered in a thick layer of scabs and dead skin. Leia had to smile at her sire's gnarly transformation. "But one day I will turn into a moth." Anakin stated with confidence. He occupied his time in listening to holo recordings on Nubian culture. He had a feeling the people of Naboo liked him a bit.

The process was very itchy. When out, Anakin rubbed himself vigorously against his rough blanket, cursing his lack of hands.

Two weeks later Basket began to shed his protective layer. The dead skin came off in sheets and flakes. Leia smiled. "You are the Sith Lord of Scab Picks now." She told her father as she tugged and peeled.

"I'm so grateful to you for giving me a scratch." Anakin praised. "Don't tell me, you enjoy picking scabs, don't you?"

In reply, Leia ripped off a big and not very ready one. Her father yelped.

Out of the tank Anakin was much changed. He had proper skin now. After a minor operation on his stumps he was pretty much done.

Ashoka Tano visited, she cooed over her Ex-masters new appearance. Anakin preened egoistically.

"Care to peel off my scabs, Ashoka?" Anakin offered. (He let anyone scratch at him these days.)

Ashoka rubbed an orange hand over the shedding Sith Lords scalp. Sure enough he had a baby layer of fluff. "My Skyguys growing hair," Ashoka accused.

"Jealous?"

"No, I'm happy as I am, Wookies get fleas, after all."

"You can brush me like you do my daughter." He offered kindly.

"You do realise that you will have to be stripsearched, you know." Governor Norran told the young woman on the holo. "Security is very tight in here."

Pooja Naberrie nodded. "I was warned this by Mon Mothma" she replied. It had taken nearly an hour for the suspicious Governor to confirm the truth of her visitors permit with the Alliance. Pooja had been very patient.

"Very well…Sentients or droids?" He asked.

The Governors two most notorious inmates had finished their breakfast and now were sat checking over their assignments for the day. Red was going to review some new treaties for several planets new pledged to Mon Mothma's gang (seldom a week went by that the Alliance did not grow, though there were still Imperial holdouts…These were left alone provided they caused no trouble.) Basket was checking statistics on his penal problem…Though these days it was much less of a problem. Anakin had roughly estimated that over three quarters of the Empires jailbirds were now free, or in the process. The issue he was working on now was of locating the paranoid Emperors secret complexes. It was a nightmare in itself. Still, he had managed to release some useful spies who were helping.

Governor Norran came striding in. Leia and Anakin looked up simultaneously; he seldom came this early.

"Surprise visitor" He announced and stepped aside to reveal a golden haired woman in her early thirties.

It was Pooja.

Leia gave a huge and very happy smile. "Pooja!" she stood up and gave her older cousin a huge hug. "We were told we had a visitor but not who. How happy I am to see you."

"I said I would come and visit you and Uncle Ani." She told them.

"Yes but I didn't expect you to get a permit to see us." Leia replied.

Anakin was sat ensconced in his chair as usual. He wore a yellow t-shirt, and boxers. Also a somewhat bemused look. "I'm surprised too." He said warily.

Pooja stepped over and knelt down by her uncle. She looked at the unfortunate Basket. He was indeed an older version of the handsome young knight she remembered, her childhood hero.

But his blue eyes were haunted with unspeakable pain. Anakin looked nervous, so unlike the `Hero with No Fear` she had idolised. Something beyond dreadful had happened to her uncle.

She smiled sadly. "I remember you from my childhood, my Uncle Ani, the brave Jedi knight, coming and amusing us with his Force tricks, and telling stories of his adventures."

Anakin looked grim. "I remember that person, I lost touch with him for many years." He smiled. "But he is getting better." Basket laughed. "And no more of my Force tricks; Security here have ways of blocking me from the Force."

Pooja was aghast. "But the Force is part of you!"

Anakin shrugged. "So are arms and legs." He gestured with his stump. "I'm not permitted cybernetics in here either."

"Don't you have rights?" she asked.

"Not to anything I can use to make mischief with." He replied.

"The Nubian government are concerned over your welfare." Pooja told him sternly. "I for one think you should be given a pardon, after all your suffering…And efforts to reform."

All through this Leia was silent.

"But what about me?" She said icily. "I'm the one in remand, -he's guilty."

"The Queen has had words with Lady Mothma; about getting you bail." Pooja said. "If you were under house arrest Grandfather has said he would be willing to put you up on his estate."

"That's very kind of him." Leia said. Possibly the Nubian Queen had more clout than did Ruwee and Pooja.

They sat and talked on many things.

Rene brought in dinner on a big tray.

They had a big bowl of Aubesh soup, and crusty rolls. Washed down with mugs of tea. Afterwards were some of Poojas iced buns she had brought for Leia. The foodstuffs were basic but of commendable quality.

"Do you eat like this every day?" She asked.

"No, sometimes our jailers feed Basket here." Leia nearly poked the spoon up her father's scarred nose.

"I mean food wise." Pooja qualified.

"We get one hot meal a day, mostly beans and rice." Leia said. "Most of the rest is nutra bread or porridge."

"You should be fed like everyone else" Pooja told her cousin.

"Malnourished, you mean?" Leia replied. "If you mean like the rest of the galaxy, a high proportion don't get enough...And that is only the humans, -with others it's even higher."

Pooja had to nod.

"We have very nice food in here." Anakin added counterproductively.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" Leia sniped.

"Well, the Temple was all artificial muck...Designed to suit every species and satisfy none." Anakin told them. "Either that or it was GAR nutrient bars." He sighed, "I have ate far too many of those."

"Were they as bad as the Imperial rations we had to risk our necks stealing when in the Rebellion?"

Anakin turned to Pooja. "Your cousin loves them so much she bet her life on them!"

"Don't be snide." Leia snapped. She did not think this funny.

"Darth Vader did not eat." Anakin said grimly, "recycled water and a few grams of Vitapaste was his dinner."

"Oh, I love to hear you boast of how you mortified your flesh!" growled Leia.

Pooja shook her head at that, smiling to herself. She had read the reports on Anakin…He was getting over his terrible life as Darth Vader…Even if Leia didn't think so. "Anyhow, the Nubian government have had a little discussion, and here you are." She handed both a data card.

Leia got out her datapad and plugged it in. "It's an exam" She said with consternation. "An exam to test my knowledge of Naboo and its culture." Leia paused. "I know next to nothing about Naboo."

"Everyone applying for citizenship has to pass our exam set by the Ministry for Culture."

"Oh, I see." Said Leia. That she agreed with.

"I sent one to Luke and Han." She paused. "The Parliament are still in a discussion over Chewbacca and that striped woman." Pooja sighed. "I'm afraid Naboo can be a wretchedly conservative place when all is said and done. We make a great show of being liberal, but there is still a lot of prejudice against folk who are not Human or Gungan."

"Striped? Oh, you mean Ashoka Tano." Anakin worked it out. "And she was good friends with Padme too." He gave an arch smile. "Don't go calling her striped. She is a Togruta." Anakin flexed his muscular stumps. "Ashoka is a Hero of the Alliance. Also one of the few people to go toe to toe with Darth Vader and survive." He said with a proud look on his face.

"I'm glad you included Han." Said Leia. He had made a good impression on her Nubian family.

Leia was keen to marry the Corellian smuggler, but also well aware some people did not approve. Her Alderaanian family would have had conniption fits, and Anakin had frowned…But he had no say in the matter. Leia had rubbed Anakins nose in that many times.

She was also aware that by embarking on this project she would be technically marrying Chewbacca too. The life debt would cover her, and Leia would also become part of the Wookies family. She had asked Han one torrid night, and he had reassured her that it was very unusual for Wookies to mate with ones not of their kind, even a family member like Han. Chewbacca and Han were emotionally and economically co-dependent, their relationship was physical, Han never lacked for well combed hair as Chewbacca groomed it as a matter of course (And Leia would have to get used to Chewbacca's attentions too). But it was not sexual. However they had both discussed the matter.

Anakin actually approved more of Chewbacca than Han. The Wookies presence in the relationship had his full support. `Chewbacca is a loyal friend of the Jedi` he had told his daughter. `He rescued Ashoka from Trandoshan hunters once. I would be honoured to have him as part of my family.`

Chewbacca for his part was oddly amiable towards his class enemy. He had explained to Leia that he himself had been a slave, that he understood what it was like to have your life in the hands of an indifferent and sadistic Master…Finding that Darth Vader was not in charge had changed the Wookies view a lot. Plus, of course, his enemy had stopped Boba Fett from killing him.

Though he had had bad experiences at the hands of humans, he was still prepared to forgive them.

"I'd like to see what is on my card." Anakin complained.

Pooja plugged it in and held the datapad up so her uncle could read it.

"They are probably telling me to go kriff myself." Anakin said gloomily. "Cannot blame them." He read it, "-oh, I have the test too." He brightened. "You mean to say the Nubians are considering granting the likes of me citizenship?" He said disbelievingly.

Pooja gave an arch smile. "Considering you singlehandedly saved them from invasion once." What she did not tell Anakin was that his test was considerably harder to pass than the standard citizenship test she had given the twins.

"That was a long time ago." He confessed. "And it was a bit of an accident." Anakin turned to his daughter. "I only wanted to have a quick spin in a star fighter."

"Just like you, Anakin." Leia said icily. "That's the story of your life, isn't it?" She mimicked him "I only wanted a quick dip in the Dark side..."

Her father huffed. "I've never sat an exam" said Anakin. "I applied to Kuat University to study engineering. They turned me down. Said I lacked formal qualifications."

"Yes, that's an absolute joke," Leia grunted. "I tried telling my useless father here that you need proper schooling to go to Uni."

Anakin looked sad. "Slaves don't get to go to school."

It had been the one time he had seen Watto really angry.

The old Toydarian was pleased to win two very talented slaves in his bet with Garulla; He had resolved to pay to send such a bright lad as Ani to school. Schooling on Tatooine was not compulsory, indeed had to be paid for. "Good investment" his master had muttered to himself.

But the Headmaster had refused. He said having slave children would provide a disruptive influence on the free, and lower the tone of the establishment. Watto had used all his best Huttese swear words, (inadvertently expanding Anakins vocabulary in the process.) He had spent the day in fluttering around his shop, angrily throwing bits at droids. "I guess I will have to teach you myself."

And along with his mother, Watto had educated his new possession. Every day after the shop closed Watto sat down with Ani and taught him something new. It had been a good experience for the both of them. Watto had no family, his business was not very movable and so he was trapped on Tatooine, isolated from his kind. Ani was an eager and gifted scholar, and one who had hope of escape of his sad drudgery. Watto did nothing to dissuade him, even though he knew he might eventually lose by this. The Toydarian let Ani do as he pleased, provided he kept up his end of the shopwork. He mostly turned a blind eye to any parts Anakin might `borrow` for his projects.

Life on Tatooine…It had not been all bad. If Anakin had to have a master, then he wanted one as understanding as Watto. The Alliance were not quite that.

"And neither do Jedi, it seems." Leia mused. "Maybe it's your rather comprehensive rap sheet that puts them off?" His daughter snarked.

"I'm trying to reform. This means improving my rather inadequate education, yes?" Anakin had replied levelly.


	19. Chapter 19

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

* * *

Dirtkid; I must say a big thank you for your reviews…Sadly I am not an Anakin apologist, and things are going to go downhill for Darth Vader before they improve.

* * *

Chapter 18; Anakin is on his own, now.

The next few days Anakin and his grumpy daughter were busily doing research for their exams. It was an entertaining change from their rather dull political work.

Anakin had had very few opportunities during his over active life to do actual study. The old Sith had long ago sussed that his version of the Citizenship test was extra difficult. This he had expected. Actually he was pleased at the challenge.

Both of them had been given as long as they pleased to study, then arrange a time for their exam. "I am going to do it when I am pardoned." Leia had told him.

"Won't you be charged with `Annoying Darth Vader`?" Anakin asked mildly. "Your guilt is not going to be questioned." He gave a wry smile. "You are a really unfilial daughter you know."

Leia did not rise to that one. Both knew it would end up with her in isolation.

* * *

Again the red draped hall was packed. Again it was for a trial.

This time it was Leia Organa in the dock.

The Princess of Alderaan stepped forwards briskly, flanked by her guards and Mr Varro.

Leia had changed, just a bit, her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and she wore brown Jedi robes, instead of her trademark white dress that everyone was expecting. There was a lot of interested comment on that. Had their Princess decided to become a Jedi herself?

Of course, she was not the centre of attention in the hall.

Her father was.

Anakin Skywalker was much changed himself. Though he was now limbless his skin was restored, and he was now growing drab sandy hair. Nor seemingly did he need any help with breathing. The elder Skywalker was in much improved health, though he was still thin and pale. He too wore his Jedi robes, that and a smarmy smile. Anakin loved attention.

Mon Mothma was wearing her white dress, that and a `here we go again` expression. She gave sharp glances towards the media gallery, led, as usual by a too cheery Etsi Yanadai, who yet again was covering Skywalker and Jedi antics.

The trial went very simply.

Governor Norran, Ashoka Tano, Mr Varro, and her many psychologists all testified to Leia's impeccable character, her willingness to reform and her ability to get on with Anakin Skywalker, a man, who it must be said, was pleasingly amiable to forgive his errant daughter, that and teach her how to use the Force.

Truly Anakin was himself a reformed character.

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker beamed.

Luke Skywalker stood up. He also was wearing his brown robes and lightsabre. As was his Togruta companion...There seemed to be a lot of the mythical Jedi around these days. "My sister has managed to overcome her destructive urges concerning our father, she has seen that he himself is capable of reform, and indeed is devoting his life to good works."

Last of all was Anakin Skywalker.

"I forgive my daughter." He said sadly. It had been the only thing he said during his daughter's trial. The notorious man was playing it very cool; it helped to add to his aura of mystique. Etsi had questioned him on his own reform; Anakin had shaken his head sadly by way of pushing her off.

"That's it, we are taking no further action." Mon Mothma said grouchily. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now everyone out before I charge you all with contempt of court."

"kotswinot itsu." Said Leia thoughtfully "Ja'ak, ja'ak."(1)

Anakin shook his head in amusement at that. He knew that the Force binds.

So, as expected, Leia Organa walked free.

"Are you going to miss me?" Asked Anakin sadly.

"I suppose you will be missing me?" She replied curtly.

"Yes, I will a bit...But I am very busy of late."

"You have a lot of work to do...Putting the Galaxy to rights." She told him. "But isn't that a Jedi's job?"

Anakin gave a sad smile.

* * *

And now Anakin Skywalker was alone. True, he had Zasti and Rene to tend to him, but mostly he spent his time alone with his work.

He missed Leia, having enjoyed the time with her,-true, a lot of that period had been spent snapping at each other.

He missed the fights.

He even missed her unnecessarily rough washes.

Leia did not visit him. Somehow Anakin had expected this. He was still Darth Vader, her arch enemy.

Luke and Ashoka did visit him, but not as often as he wanted. They were busy looking for Force sensitives. "And I am just a Forceless burden." Anakin said sadly to himself.

One day, about four months after her trial, Leia came. She was dressed like a spacer in brown jeans and a dinged up nerf leather jacket…Evidently she was on some informal business trip for Han or Mon and the Shard happened to be on the route. Of course she had not made a special effort.

Leia was healthy and her hair well groomed. (Chewbacca had done a neat braid). In spite of her too casual dress, her demeanour was of a princess. She was no longer the timid jailbird, though he noted she did eye Governor Norran warily.

Anakin said nothing. He just knew his daughter was here to deliver some smug cosmic slamdown.

Leia gave him a big Akul smile. "I see you are still healing." She said.

"I see you are still one big attitude problem." Anakin said in as non-aggressive a way as possible.

"Well, speak for yourself! I have good news."

Anakin could think of several responses to that but they all might result in the Governors switch, so he waited for her reply.

"Me and Luke now have Naboo citizenship." She said proudly.

"As is your birth right." Her father replied.

"No thanks to you…" Leia growled. "I have bad news too." The grim princess said firmly.

"Oh."

"The Naberries have had a big family debate and they have decided to disown you."

Anakins face fell. Somehow he had expected this. Part of him wanted to be accepted by his wife's family. He never had a family of his own.

Anakin looked very miserable. "I understand. I would not want to associate with someone guilty of Crimes Against Civilisation either."

"And I am disowning you as well." Leia said grimly. "Yes, I have accepted your teachings, but I don't want you as a father."

"Leia!" Anakin cried. "I love you!"

She shook her head sadly. "You've made too many mistakes to be permitted that. You loved Palpatine too, did you not?"

This was a cruel jab. Tears ran down Anakins rejuvenated face. "I will work hard at reforming, something that I know will take the rest of my life, and I hope one day you forgive me and accept me back into your hearts."

Leia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Anakin, that day will never come. I know you were prepared to leave the Jedi order so that you could be a father, but you changed. You threw away all your ideals, you became Darth Vader…the Antifather."

"I did it to save you all!" Anakin wailed.

"You lost yourself." Leia told him. "You betrayed everyone, even the Force…"

"Do you think that the Dark side is an invalid use of the Force?" Anakin had been careful to teach his daughter the Sith view as well as the Jedi's.

"Killing an entire generation of Force users certainly is!" Leia spat.

Anakin cringed back into his seat. She was right, of course.

She looked grim. "I would be prepared to love you…But I do not believe this unconditional love stuff is very good for you."

"You may have a point" he conceded.

"You are Darth Vader, the monster who tortured me, not once but twice, and who held me while Tarkin gave the order for Alderaan to be destroyed, and along with it all I have ever loved." She reminded him yet again.

"Luke loves me. He forgave me." Anakin protested.

"I'm not the forgiving sort." Leia told him. "In many a way I was glad to live with you in the Shard…it gave me a chance to see you heal, to prove that there is a human underneath Darth Vaders armour. I've come to understand why you did such terrible things, I have come to admire you, for your survival in the face of the Dark Side and I have come to respect you for your efforts to reform…No." She shook her head. "If the Alliance decide to pardon you, I won't do anything to stop them, I promise." Leia said. "But this is goodbye."

She got up and walked out the door.

Anakin lay down and wept quietly. He did not stop for a very long time.

* * *

"My chains are broken. I am free, I am free." (Sith Language)


	20. Interlude 2 Luke

HEROES AND VILLAINS By Kondoru.

Alternative ending to RotJ

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to Budgie for Beating.

Interlude 2; Mon Mothma and Luke

Luke was very pale. Mon Mothma was sadly reminded of the period just after his injury at Bespin.

But as she now knew, that was not all shock from a sudden amputation…

…part of it was from the enormity of finding his father.

Now, his father was an ongoing problem.

Mon Mothma shook her head sadly, she gestured to a chair in the informal corner of the office. After getting out the `VIP` biscuit tin she sat down by the dejected young man.

"He's not himself". Luke said.

Anakins health had suffered a bit of a relapse in recent months. Leia had disappeared off with Han and Chewbacca; rumour had it she was on Naboo but with those three you never knew what they were up to.

Luke and Ashoka visited him as much as they could…But they had more pressing concerns, restarting the Jedi order.

The old Jedi's physical health was improving beyond all expectations, but he was very depressed.

After a period of merciful dryness, he had started bedwetting again.

Anakin took very little interest in eating, and his carers had to continually supervise him to see he ate, that he took his exercise, that he kept up with his chores.

But Basket was mopey, he was no longer as cheery and co-operative as before, though he still had the unprecedented holonet access, apart from his work (He kept this up, but as Governor Norran said with real concern, there was real effort behind it). It went unused.

`If he had his way, I'm sure he would starve himself.` The Governor had told Mon Mothma sadly, `- I won't let that happen, he knows if he tries it, I will have him force fed.`

`Only in extremity` the Lady had said. She did not want to see Anakin suffer.

Now the son of Darth Vader was sat in her office snivelling over his marginally deserving father. The VIP biscuits went uneaten.

"Why must my sister treat our poor Father so? And the Naberries, who are decent people…How could they?" He wept.

Mon Mothma was silent. As the leader of the Alliance, she could have had quiet words with Padmes family. She herself was sure that her friend would have been very angry with their treatment of Anakin, a man who had done so many terrible things, but who was proving he could reform…Still, she was sure it would blow over in a few years. Anakins pardon was already written, but there were still a few things that needed to be done before she issued it.

Things like Anakin Skywalker get citizenship on a respectable Coreworld, say.

But there was very little she could do with Leia, who had a will of Durasteel.

Quite behind Leia's back, Mon had had a quiet conversation with Han and Chewbacca on the subject.

Han had shaken his head. "Leia isn't the forgiving sort." He turned and looked at Chewbacca, "In many ways she is like a Wookie; if they are wronged, they bear a grudge forever." Chewbacca nodded.

"But Anakin is doing his best to reform, -we have so many Imperial planets in the fold because of him; this whole galaxy could have been plunged into a civil war like in my childhood." Han said. "I want peace…As do the Imperials, I think."

"Isn't that worth anything?" asked Chewbacca.

Lady Mothma shook her head. "Leia has nightmares."

Han nodded. "The times I have had to hold her at night…I don't think she will ever achieve good sleep ever again. But I am there to comfort her…And if I am ever absent, then Chewie will." He paused. "Who is doing that for her in the Shard?"

"Leia needs help" Chewbacca added fervently.

"Our Princess is not being neglected," Mon Mothma told them. "This remand period is for her to rest and heal…And achieve closure with her father."

Han shook his head "Oh, is it he doing the holding now? He was kind enough to hold her while Tarkin blew up Alderaan after all."

"That was snide." Mon Mothma scolded. "Anakin no longer has any hands to hold with. Taking away his suit and cybernetics has taught him a lesson…Anyhow, Leia has counsellors and female staff to care for her. You have read the reports."

Han gave his nasty look. "I would like to have contact with my girlfriend." Though he was kept up to date with Leia's welfare he had not spoken to her in months.

They all knew why. Han had a rather colourful background after all.

Now Mon Mothma had to deal with a distressed Luke. Skywalkers and their problems!

Mon Mothma looked miserably at her papers. She took a big breath. "Is this situation going to be resolved by pardoning him?" She asked.

Luke shook his head. "I have no idea." He rather thought not.

"I know you want to see him out of the Shard."

"Yes I do." It was no secret.

"I could have him sent to a care home…It's not like your poor Father is very mobile."

"Dads very unhappy about the whole situation regarding his cybernetics."

Anakin Skywalker did not complain…Except about this…It was a continual issue with him and one that came up every time she holoed.

Mon Mothma stretched her arms. She picked up the biscuit tin. "I'm planning a Hearing to decide the ultimate fate of Anakin Skywalker…A hearing like there has never been before in history…" She outlined her plans to an increasingly shocked Luke.

Lady Mothma had plans…Big plans.


End file.
